Tatsumi The White Knight
by The Jade Fang Wolf
Summary: The world Tatsumi lived in was a cruel one, and he knew that well. Governed by the corrupted that prey on the weak. With a great power bestowed upon him and his allies by his side, he shall bring them all righteous retribution!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue.

 **Author's Note.**

 **JFW: HELLOOO EVERYONE TO THE BRAND NEW STORY AND MY FIRST STORY EVER!**

 **Tatsumi: OW! Why are you yelling?**

 **JFW: Sorry man, I'm just...just...JUST SO FREAKING EXCITED!**

 **Tatsumi: Stop, or else everyone, cast members and readers alike including myself, will leave.**

 **Collective voices: YEAH!**

 **Tatsumi: See?**

 **JFW: Fine. Anyway like I said before, this is my first story and I've decided to make said story about Akame Ga Kill or Kiru or whatever you want to call it. I remember staying up late on Toonami just to watch this show. When I saw the first episode, I knew I was in for a ride and boy what a ride it was. I thoroughly enjoyed it's story, fight scenes, and awesome cast members.**

 **Tatsumi: Aww, tha-**

 **JFW: TOO BAD THE ENDING LEFT THE MOST BITTER TASTE I HAVE EVER HAD!**

 **Tatsumi: Gee, thanks.**

 **JFW: Hey man, it's the truth. Deal with it. Anyway, since I liked it so much, I decided to make my own version of it. I made a few changes, some big, some minor, and I hope you enjoy this. Keep in mind that I am fairly new at this. Hell, I've had to rewrite this twice because I was too stupid to know how to save.**

 **Tatsumi: Newb.**

 **JFW: Shut up! Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated, just as long as it's respectful and reasonable. Don't just say "THIS STORY SUCKS!" and leave it at that. Now with that out of the way, it's time begin. Tatsumi, would yoube so kind?**

 **Tatsumi: On it. JFW doesn't own Akame Ga kill. All rights belong to Square Enix, Gangan joker, etc.**

 _Location: Unknown._

 _Time: 11:37pm._

The day was looking relatively peaceful. The sun was shining brightly and was accompanied by white puffy clouds. A nice breeze blew through the midday, and the sound of the multiple trees' rustling leaves caused by said breeze along with the sound of the singing birds provided a soothing white noise to this peaceful environment. Along the gray, rugged road was a passing carriage. Two adult men, merchants to be exact, were seen on the carriage. One seemed to be affected by the peaceful atmosphere, evident by the slouched posture, the seeming struggle to maintain his eyes open, and the occasional yawning. His companion wasn't as drowsy, but was still reasonably relaxed as he held the reigns of the brown horse.

The peace was soon to end, however. A low rumbling caught their ears as the ground began shacking. The birds stop their signing and they flew away. The trees began shacking. Even their horse began getting restless, looking like it was going to run off at any second.

"The hell?" drowsy merchant was suddenly wide awake. All signs of his previous state vanished and was replaced with concern.

The tremors began increasing in magnitude. The ground on the road in front of them began cracking before a large, hulking beast burst from the ground. It was huge compared to them, easily making them look like toys in comparison. It's appearance only added to the fear and terror the merchants experienced. It's body had a powerful looking dark brown hide that looked like it was made of stone, antennas hung from the side of its head, jaws that could probably turn their bones to dust, and crimson eyes that stared down at them with hunger.

"EARTH DRAGON!" they screamed in terror. The earth dragon let out a roar as it raised a large claw and brought it down on them with the attempt to kill its prey before they could try to escape and feast on their crushed corpses.

What the earth dragon didn't expect, however, was for some type of energy blast to hit its face. The danger beast stumbled backwards as the remains of the blast left a scorch mark.

"Earth dragon. A-class danger beast." Someone spoke out. Soon after came something the merchants never expected.

A someone clad head to toe in armor landed right between them and the earth dragon. The snow white and elegant blue playing covered most of the body with the black fabric showing around the joints. The fabric itself also had what looked to be blue vein-like designs running across it. Black, ornate spikes wrapped around the arms and legs to create an imposing image while a few horns of a similar color were woven to create a crown of sorts atop the helm. The helm's black colored mouth guard and jagged edges gave it the impression of a snarling predator ready for combat. To finish it off, a cape blew behind them in the wind elegantly. The yellowish green eyes scanned the earth dragon with mild interest.

"This should be interesting," He spoke aloud with interest.

The earth dragon let out an enraged roar as it clasped it's claws together and raised them high above it's head. The newcomer could hear the merchants yelling at him to move, that he was gonna die, but he simply stood there. Had his helmet not covered his face, they would have seen the smirk underneath it.

The earth dragon then smashed the spot he was standing in. The ground shook from the impact and a crater formed from the force. However, when it lifted its claws away from where it hit, everyone saw that the armored man stood unscathed from the attack and the reason was shocking. A blue barrier had appeared above him and had shielded him from the blow. The diamond had also turned a shade of azure blue as it gave of a majestic glow.

Even the earth dragon looked suprised, but only for a moment as, from out of nowhere, an arrow was shot and hit it straight in the eye. The earth dragon roared in agony as it's soft and vulnerable flesh was pierced by the fast moving piece of metal.

"Finish it, Tatsumi!" A female voice ordered. Soon after, the barrier disappeared as the armored individual held out his hand and a pure white, ethereal blade appeared his grip. He dashed forward at incredible speed right past the danger beast and then sound of flesh and bone being torn was heard, but the earth dragon didn't seem phased.

For a good ten seconds, time seemed to have stood still. Not single sound was heard, nor was there any movement. Even the danger beast stood still as a statue, even as blood still poured from it's ruined eye. Then, blood started spraying from around the center of it's body. It's torso then separated and hit the ground with a resounding thud. It's lower half stood upright, spraying blood like fountain and staining the scenery with the crimson liquid, before it too met the ground.

The blade the armored individual had disappeared, along with the armor itself. In it's place was a young man with medium length brown spiky hair, yellowish green eyes, and pale skin. He wore a white jacket over a tan sweater vest, black pants, and brown combat boots. He turned around to face the carriage, specifically what was on top of it. "You didn't have to help, you know. I could have handled this all by myself," He said with a playful smirk.

On top of the carriage was a young woman with black hair, butterfly hair pin, and black eyes. She wore a lavender blouse, black skirt, white stockings, and white shoes. She was also armed with two knives in the straps of her leather belt, a bow, and strapped to her back was a quiver of arrows.

She jumped off the carriage and faced the young man with a pout. "That's a funny way to say 'thanks for the help Sayo', don't you think?

He simply laughed as he approached the carriage. "Fine, thanks. There, happy?

"Much. And your welcome, Tatsumi."

Tatsumi now turned his attention to the merchants. "You guys o-"

"TATSUMI! SAYO!" An angry voice yelled as someone rushed out of the trees.

He was about the same age as the two. He had messy dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a black muscle shirt, blue jeans, black boots, and a white headband, and some brown gauntlets. In his hands was a double sided battle axe. As the young man was hunched over and panting profusely, Tatsumi turned to Sayo and asked. "You took off without saying anything to him? you know how he gets."

"Hey! you're the one that suddenly took off! All I did was fo-" Before Sayo could say anything else, the newcomer straightened himself and began yelling again, eyes filled with anger. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU TWO LEFT ME ALONE LIKE THAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO 'WE WOULD ALWAYS' STICK TOGETHER' AND ALL THAT OTHE-"

He stopped himself as he noticed the danger beast corpse, It's blood pooling around the remains.

"What the hell happened here?

Tatsumi then said with a glare "What happened, Ieyasu, was that a danger beast," He pointed to his kill. "Specifically that earth dragon, attacked these merchants, so I decided to help."

"Oh," He said, before anger once again took over. "And you didn't bring me with you? Don't you think that I, oh I don't know, COULD HAVE HELPED?!"

Tatsumi sighed as he turned back to the merchants. He could deal with Ieyasu's anger later. "You guys okay okay?"

"You...th-the earth dragon...a-and the armor and b-blue thing." The two were stammering, still flabbergasted all they witnessed, and who wouldn't be?

"Um, what's wrong with them?" Ieyasu asked Sayo.

"They saw Tatsumi in action."

"Sheesh. Maybe it's a good thing I didn't help after all. My awesome skills would have left them completely brain dead."

"Pffft, yeah right."

"Hey, what's that su-"

"That's enough!" Tasumi snapped. Ieyasu quickly shut up simply settled on sending a glare to Sayo, to which she just ignored.

One of the merchants finally managed to say something understandable. "How did you do that?"

"Just a little trick I know," Tatsumi shrugged.

"Some trick that is."

Tatsumi just smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Meanwhile, the other merchant had pulled something out from the carriage.

"Whatever the case, it doesn't change the fact that you saved our lives. Please take this as compensation. It's the least we could do as compensation," He said as he handed Tatsumi a bag. He opened it to see it was filled with gold coins. Tatsumi shook his head before handing it back to the man. The merchants were suprised, though nowhere near the same extent as before. "No need. I did it because it's the right thing to do. Nothing more, nothing less."

Ieyasu asked "Really? We can't keep even a little bit?"

Tatsumi answered by sending a glare to Ieyasu, who sighed sadly, asking himself, 'Why did Tatsumi have to be so chivalrous?' In his head.

"There has to at least something we can do for you." Tatsumi pondered the question before finally deciding on something.

"Well, there is one thing you could do."

"Name it."

"Could you tell us which was way is the Imperial Capital?"

The merchants froze at this.

"...I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Sure, which way to the capital?"

The merchants exchanged looks two each other before turning back to Tatsumi.

"Kid, you don't want to go to the capital," The other merchant said. His voice deathly serious as he spoke.

"Why not?" Tatsumi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, I don't know what you've been told, but the capital isn't a good place to go to. It's-"

"A cesspool of corruption and evil?" Tatsumi asked.

"Filled with monsters in human skin?" Asked Sayo.

"And that we should stay as far as hell away from it as possiblei?" Asked Ieyasu.

"We know," They said in unison.

"And you still want to go?" Asked the merchant. Shock clearly evident on him and his companion. "Why?"

Tatsumi's expression hardened as he simply responded with, "It's personal."

The merchant, deciding not to push further, pointed down the road from where they came. "Keep going this way and you should make it in a few hours."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, but are you sure you want to go there? The capital isn't a place you can screw around in."

Ieyasu put on a confident smile and put his fist on his chest as he said "Don't worry. When the three of us are together, we can handle anything that comes our way."

And with that, the trio said their farewells as they headed off towards the imperial capital.

"Wait a second," Sayo said, catching the attention of her friends. "Are you guys getting the feeling we're forgetting something?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Asked Ieyasu.

"Hmm, now that you mention it..." Tatsumi then put on his thinking face and his friends followed suit.

They stood there going through their memories, trying find out the cause of the nagging feeling, and realization soon dawned on their faces."OUR STUFF!" They cried as they remembered they lacked their essentials, such as money and clothing. The merchants sweat dropped at this.

"Sayo, where's our stuff?" Tatsumi asked.

"I left it with Ieyasu," She said and turned her focus to said male. "Ieyasu, where's our stuff?"

"Don't worry, everything all's back at camp." The other two sighed in relief. As they turned around and began walking back to the forest, Ieyasu asked, "Which way was that again?" And his companions face palmed.

And so they set off towards the imperial capital... After they have found their stuff, that is.

 _To be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The arrival.

 **Author's note.**

 **JFW: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter. It's a late night update I know, but i recently finished it and thought it would be better to update now than to wait until tomorrow. Anyway, before I continue, I just wanna say thank you for the reviews and support. I'm also glad that 100% of all of them were positive, so, woohoo! Yay, me!**

 **Tatsumi: It was just a handful.**

 **JFW: And they were all positive. I gotta say, I'm glad. The first chapter's only purpose was to establish a few things. One, Tatsumi has a neat little "trick" ( wink wink nudge nudge ), two, Sayo and Ieyasu weren't separated from Tatsumi, and three, they know that the empire is corrupted. The reasons for all of this will be explained in due time, so please be patient. Now for the reviews.**

 **Review responses.**

 **DeadManPlaying.**

 **JFW: Glad you have good expectations for this story. I'll try not to shoot myself in the foot.**

 **Tatsumi: Like how you forgot to mention that Sayo had her bow in her hands, or the fact she had a belt with knives?**

 **JFW: Hehehe, oops. Anyway, I already edited that in.**

 **Tatsumi: Or that Ieyasu has brown gauntlets and a-**

 **JFW: I SAID I FIXED IT!**

 **XBOY40.**

 **JFW: Thanks!**

 **trzx.**

 **JFW: Again, thanks!**

 **Notannoymus100.**

 **JFW: Cool!**

 **Drevon.**

 **JFW: Glad you like the prologue. I'll try to make the trio as believable as I can. Like I said, the reason they know will be explained soon. Don't worry. And as for Esdeath. To answer now would be a spoiler.**

 **Tatsumi: Wussed out?! Weren't you listening to that psycho!?**

 **Yoga Pratama.**

 **Tatsumi: (Blushing and waving arms around.) W-What? W-we're just friends! That's all! Also, Mine and Ieyasu? Lord have mercy...**

 **JFW: I may or may not. It depends. If I add couples, it should be after enough character interactions have been made. I don't want him to fall in love in an unbelievable manner. It bothered me the way Tatsumi and Mine got together simply because of how completely out of nowhere and how unbelievable the reason was. I mean, the leader of the Path of Peace just went up to them, said "your meant to be together" and it just happens? Even after all the fighting they had and not a single implication of the possibility? If anything, she was the worst choice in my opinion. I mean, Mine was fine with leaving him with ESDEATH of all people before their relationship. Anyway I'm gonna stop myself now, or I may never finish.**

 **Review responses, end.**

 **Tatsumi: Well that was quick.**

 **JFW: You said it yourself, it was only a handful.**

 **Tatsumi: Anyway, should I do the disclaimer?**

 **JFW: Sure, go ahead**

 **Tatsumi: JFW doesn't own Akame Ga kill.All rights belong to Square Enix, Gangan joker, etc.**

Location: Imperial capital.

Time: 03:04pm.

Once they had finished retrieving all their belongings from the camp ( after spending a good twenty minutes wandering around the forest looking for it's location ), the trio had set out once again to their destination. It took a few hours, but the second they saw the large palace located in the center of a massive city, they knew instantly they had reached their destination.

"Whoa," Breathed out Ieyasu as he took in the sights. He and his friends sat at one of the tables outside of a café. His face held amazement as he observed the large buildings and bustling streets. "This place looks amazing."

"Yeah, it sure does LOOK amazing," Sayo said. "But you know well how bad this place can be."

"Look at them..." Sayo and Ieyasu turn to Tatsumi, who seemed to be looking at something that caught his. "Look at what?" Asked a confused Ieyasu.

"The people."

Ieyasu swept his gaze over the crowd, before looking back at Tatsumi. "I don't see anything wrong."

"Look closer. Look at their faces."

Ieyasu turned his gaze back to the crowd.

"See anything wrong now?"

"...Yeah," Said Ieyasu, noticing the miserable looks on the people's faces. Almost every single person had expressions of misery and hopelessness.

"I can only imagine what they are going through," Sayo said sadly.

"That's why we're here," Tatsumi said as he turned to his friend. "To do something about it." The two nodded their heads.

"What's the plan?" Ieyasu asked Tatsumi.

"For now, I think we should make a quick scope of this place. It would be best if we familiarize ourselves with it's streets. Also one of us has to find a place for us to stay in. Hotel, inn, etcetera."

"So one of us has to spend time looking for a place to stay, while the other two get to explore?" Sayo asked Tatsumi, who nodded in response. "I wonder who has to-not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not-god dammit!" Cried out Ieyasu, hitting the table in frustration. Tatsumi patted his friend's shoulder and said, "Better luck next time."

"Screw you!"

Tatsumi and Sayo laughed while Ieyasu was silently cursing under his breath.

"Anyway, we better hurry. The sun is gonna set in a few hours." Sayo pointed out. "Right," Tatsumi agreed. "We should meet back here in, say, four hours?"

"I'm fine with that," Sayo said.

"Whatever," grumbled Ieyasu.

"Great. Try get a decent room, okay Ieyasu?" Tatsumi teased his friend, who glared daggers in return.

"Excuse me, sir," Tatsumi turned his head to the waitress that worked here. "Yeah?"

"If you aren't going to order anything, then I'm afraid you and you're friends are gonna have to leave." She pointed to a sign in plain sight that read no loitering in big red letters.

" ...How did we not notice that?"

(Scene break.)

As the sun began setting and the sky gained an orange and red hue, Tatsumi walked through the streets of the capital. He had already memorized the location of places, such as food markets and blacksmith shops. While walking through the streets, he noticed people were crowding around something, so decided to satiate his curiosity. While he got closer, he could hear multiple people moaning weakly. He had a bad feeling that whatever was happening, he wouldn't like it. The odor he smelt while getting closer only served to add to that. He pushed his way through the crowd and once he saw the source of this crowd, he was absolutely appalled.

Multiple people, beaten and bleeding, were crucified for all to see. Some were dead, others were pleading for either someone to rescue them or to end their suffering.

To say Tatsumi was angered by this sight was a huge understatement. His fists clenched so hard that his knuckles turned white as he glared intensely at the scene in front of him.

"You must be new here."

He turned his head to see a young man in his twenties. He had short black hair and green eyes. He wore a red shirt with thin white stripes, blue jeans, and black shoes. His arms were crossed while he gazed at the scene with a neutral expression. "I can tell by your reaction."

"Is is a normal occurrence?" Tatsumi asked in a low voice, trying to keep his emotions in check and only barely able to do so.

"As normal as the rising sun."

Tatsumi turned back the crucified people. "This damn empire...it disgusts me to not end."

"You shouldn't really say things like that in public."

Tatsumi was trying his hardest not shout his thoughts for all to hear. He and his friends worked too hard to get here. The last thing he wanted was to get himself killed because of his idiocy. "How can the emperor even allow this?"

"...Follow me for a second," The man said as he started walking away from the scene and Tatsumi followed him. When they were out of earshot, he began speaking in a hushed tone. "This technically isn't the emperor's doing."

Tatsumi looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You see, the emperor is just a kid."

"What?!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"Keep it down, or else we might get in trouble."

"Sorry. Please continue."

"As I was saying, the emperor took the throne at a very young age. His trusted advisor, prime minister Honest, manipulates the boy into doing whatever wants. He's the real reason behind all of this."

"Prime minister Honest..." Tatsumi burned that named in his memory. His voice was low, but the man could hear what Tatsumi said clearly. "May he burn in hell for all his atrocities, along with all likeminded individuals."

"It's getting late. I should really be going," Tatsumi said. He gave one last glance to the crucified people, before turning to leave. He turned around, however, when the man put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's your name, kid?"

Tatsumi looked the man and asked, "What?"

"You heard me. What's your name?

"...Tatsumi."

"Tatsumi, huh? Call me Kage." He introduced himself to Tatsumi, holding out his hand for him to shake, to which he accepted. "I got a feeling we'll see each other again."

"Why do you say that?"

"Call it a hunch," Kage said as he left the brunette. Tatsumi stood there for a few seconds before deciding to leave as well.

Suddenly, a sharp pain went through the center of Tatsumi's chest. "Ow!" he exclaimed as he put a hand to where it hurt. The pain then left as quickly as it came. He moved his hand away from the spot and gasped when he saw a dim blue light coming from it. He quickly put his hand on the spot to cover it and quickly looked around to see if anyone was looking his way. When he thought the coast was clear, he quickly zipped up his jacket so the extra layer of clothing could hide it. "It never did that before," Tatsumi muttered before quickly leaving. He never noticed the pair of eyes that watched him with glee.

"Took you long enough."

(Scene break.)

"Where is he?" Whined Sayo as she and Tatsumi walked through the now empty streets of the capital. The two had rendezvoued almost three hours ago at the café and had told what they had learned to each other. One thing that caught Tatsumi's interest that Sayo told him about was Night Raid, a group of dangerous assassins that, as their name suggests, kill people during night time. Their targets usually consisted of nobles and high-ranked individuals. They waited there a while for Ieyasu to show up, but he never did. They even ordered some coffee just to wait at the café a little longer. They didn't even like coffee! So, after getting tired of waiting ( and refusing to buy more coffee), they had decided to look for him in the now empty streets.

Night had already fallen and the moon began to shine high above the sky with barely any clouds in sight, which means they didn't have to worry about rain. It was extremely dangerous to be out at this time. People already attattempted to mug them three times! Naturally, they sent them packing with more than enough bruises for them to think twice about messing with them again.

"We've been looking for him for the past half an hour. I'm tired and cold! He better have a good excuse!"

"I'm sure he will Sayo," He was sixty five percent sure about that.

As they walked through the streets, Sayo asked. "Do you think something happened? Like maybe he got hurt or..."

"Don't say that. Ieyasu can take care of himself. He probably got lost on the other side of the capital and is currently looking for us as well. You know how terrible he is at directions," Tatsumi assured his friend. Hearing his own words and realizing he sent the guy with the worst sense of direction on his own, he facepalmed. "God dammit."

"I don't know..." Tatsumi turned to Sayo and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find him, not matter how long it takes," He said with a big smile filled confidence and warmth.

Sayo turned her head away, a slight tint of red on her cheeks. "You say that like he's gonna just pop out the corner right now."

Tatsumi then resumed walking. "We'll find him, you'll-"

He was interrupted by something slamming into his side.

"AND STAY OUT, YA'LITTLE SHIT!! MY INN IS ALREADY PACKED WITHOUT A COUNTRY BUMPKIN LIKE YOU!!" Yelled a gruff forty-something man as he tossed a bag out the door he was standing in.

"YEAH?! WELL I DIDN'T WANT TO STAY INN YOUR CRAPPY INN ANYWAY!! Ieyasu yelled back as he got up. He then ducked as the man threw his own axe it him, missing him and hitting the wall behind him. The man went back into the inn slamming the door on the way. Ieyasu dusted himself off grumbling under his breath when he heard someone say his name. "Ieyasu?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Sayo. Sayo? What are you doing here? Weren't we supposed to meet at the café?"

"That was an hour ago, you idiot! Tatsumi and I had to come look for you!"

"...Oops. Guess I lost track of time," He said sheepishly, before noticing something missing. "Hey, speaking of Tatsumi, where is he?"

"Down here." Ieyasu looked at his friend and asked "Why are sitting on the floor?"

"Just help me up," Tatsumi said as he held out his hand so Ieyasu could pull him to his feet, which he promptly did so. "I'm guessing you couldn't find a place for us to stay in?"

"I wish," Sighed Ieyasu as he went over to his axe, which was embedded in the wall. That inn keeper really had an arm, that's for sure. "Every inn was either fully booked..."

He grabbed onto the handle "Too expensive..."

He then pulled with all his might to free his weapon. "Or just outright refused me because of me being a country bumpkin!"

When his weapon came loose, Ieyasu stumbled backwards for a bit before Tatsumi caught him so he didn't fall.

"Thanks." He sighed and said "Now what? We don't have a place to stay in."

Ieyasu was right, so as much as Tatsumi would have preferred not to, he knew they had not other choice.

"I guess we're sleeping outside tonight."

"What?! Are you kidding? We can't sleep outside!" Sayo protested.

"Got a better idea? Because I'm pretty sure it's already too freaking late to continue looking."

"Guess we have to," Ieyasu said as he pulled out his cream colored jacket from his bag.

"...Fine," Sayo reluctantly agreed.

The trio sat down against a wall near the streets. From left to right was Ieyasu, Tatsumi, and Sayo in that order.

Ieyasu held his bag close to his chest, Sayo had her's laid is next to her side, and Tatsumi had his just a few feet away from him.

Tatsumi turned his head to Ieyasu to see he was already on the verge of sleeping. However, when turned to Sayo, she was shaking from the cold, and blowing into here hands for warmth.

Tatsumi unzipped his jacket and checked to see if the blue light was still there. When he saw that it wasn't, he turned back his female companion. "Hey, Sayo."

She turned to him to see him handing her his white jacket. "N-no don't. You keep it."

"Don't worry, it's okay. I actually like the cold. It reminds me of home," He said the last part with a sad smile. Her gaze went from him to the jacket, then back to him. "Are you sure? Cuz I don't want you to-"

"Go ahead. I told you I don't mind."

"Okay, if you say so."

When she put it on she was already feeling a lot better. "You should get some rest. I'll keep watch in case someone tries something while you two sleep," Tatsumi said.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

With that, she let out a yawn and fell asleep.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The true face of the capital part: 1

 **Author's note.**

 **JFW: Hey guys. Here's the third chapter of "Tatsumi, the White Knight".**

 **Tatsumi: Hooray!**

 **JFW: Figures you of all people would be excited. But I shouldn't be suprised considering what happens after this one. I added a few things to the last chapter, such as a few review responses that I forgot to add and a little scene after Kage left. I also want to say thank you all for reading, reviewing, and all that. It really means a lot to me when I see that notification telling me about someone posting a review or adding this story to their favorites and alert lists. This chapter took a little longer because I had to rework the plot alot. I had to change a lot of things, or this story would have been a complete clusterfuck. It's hard doing this all by yourself, but I think I have everything under control for now. So let's answer some reviews and get this show on the road.**

 **Review responses.**

 **Sasuke75249.**

 **JFW: You're about to find out.**

 **notannoymus100.**

 **JFW: Glad you think so.**

 **Zesterios.**

 **JFW: Happy to hear that.**

 **Dr. Gale.**

 **JFW: Thanks.**

 **Yoga Pratama.**

 **JFW: First off Tatsumi's teigu isn't Incursio. Second, I haven't explicitly said Ieyasu's teigu is Belvaac. And third, I can't say that now. Please just be patient.**

 **Review responses, end.**

 **JFW: In this chapter, we have Tatsumi and his friends meet an oh so familiar family. Although things will be different this time around.**

 **Tatsumi: Hehehe...**

 **JFW: Um, disclaimer?**

 **Tatsumi: Huh? Oh, right. JFW doesn't own Akame Ga Kill. All rights belong to Square Enix** , **Gangan Joker, etc.**

 _"What is this place?" Tatsumi asked no one in particular as he gazed at the scenery around him. He found himself in some field. The grass was unnaturally gray and was swaying to the wind he could not feel. A thick fog was also present, making it difficult for him to see far distances. He wasn't alone, however._ _Just a few feet in front of_ _him stood a figure wearing armor. HIS armor. The same cape, diamonds,_ _shoulder guards, you name it. However, underneath its helmet were a pair of golden yellow eyes with unnatural reptilian slits._

 _"Who are you? Why do you have my armor?" Tatsumi asked, shock clearly evident in his voice. The figure didn't answer. Instead, it turned around and began walking away. "Hey, wait!" Tatsumi tried to follow the stranger, but after only a few steps chains shot out of the ground and wrapped around Tatsumi's arms and legs. He tried moving but the chains held on._

 _'W-what's happening?' Tatsumi mentally asked, slight worry taking a hold of his mind._

 _The figure disappeared into the fog, leaving Tatsumi to attempt to break free_ _. Unfortunately, his efforts proved fruitless._

 _Soon the sound of something being dragged on the floor caught his ear and the armored stranger returned. He could see the stranger had something in both its hands, dragging whatever they were as it walked but Tatsumi couldn't see what they were clearly_.

 _It threw what it was dragging and they landed in front of him and Tatsumi's eyes widened in horror._

 _It was Sayo and Ieyasu. They both had torn clothing and beaten and bloody bodies. They didn't make a single form of movement._

 _Tatsumi's attention turned back to the armored stranger, his eyes full of absolute rage. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?!" He roared. He tried to free himself with all his might, but try as he might the chains that binded him there held firm._

 _The armored stranger then pointed at Tatsumi._

 _ **"Break the chains of hesitation or perish to his power."** Tatsumi could hear both his own voice and another much, MUCH deeper one._ _It then turned around and left like before._

 _"HEY! GET BACK HERE! Tatsumi ordered the armored stranger as he struggled against the chains violently._

 _Suddenly, a loud boom was heard. Another one was heard soon after. And another, and another, and another._

 _Tatsumi could see the outline of something huge in the fog making its way towards him._

 _It then stood directly where the armored stranger was and Tatsumi could see clearly what it was and what it was left Tatsumi terrified._

 _It was a massive black and red dragon with red eyes and slits, two horns that curved forward, large wings, wicked looking claws, and a long tail with a spear-shaped tip._ _It was like looking at a demon._

 _It glared at Tatsumi before letting out a loud roar. It then raised raised its claw and brought it down on Tatsumi._

Location: Imperial capital.

Time: 12:10am.

Tatsumi gasped as he suddenly awoke. He looked like he ran a marathon, sweating and panting heavily as his mind tried processing where he was. Looking around his surroundings, he realized he was in capital streets.

He then felt something stirring on his shoulder and when he turned to it he saw Sayo leaning her head on it sleeping peacefully.

"What the-" Tatsumi then heard snoring and he saw that Ieyasu was resting his head on Tatsumi's lap.

Well this is awkward.

Tatsumi carefully moved Sayo's head, making sure not to wake her up. When he was sure she wasn't going to fall over he turned his attention to Ieyasu. Tatsumi then carefully lifted up Ieyasu's head, reached over for his bag, and laid Ieyasu's head on it.

Tatsumi then got up and looked down at his sleeping friends. His sleeping, unharmed, safe friends. Well, as safe as one can be in the capital streets.

'Was that just a nightmare?' Tatsumi thought. As he was about to scold himself for falling asleep when he should have been keeping watch, something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

His chest had the same blue glow on the same spot as before.

'Did this have something to do with it?' Tatsumi mentally asked himself. As the glow on his chest began fading, questions began entering his mind.

'Was that a sign? That thing said break the chains. What does it mean? And what was with that dragon? and-'

"Stop the carriage."

Tatsumi was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed a carriage that had been passing by stop near them. He could make out two voices, one belonging to a girl, the other a man, speaking to each other.

"This again, lady Aria?"

"You know I can't help myself. It's just who I am."

As they spoke Tatsumi knelt down to his friends and shook them gently. "Hey, wake up. We have company."

Sayo's eyes fluttered open and she let out a yawn. Ieyasu, however, was still in his little dream land.

"...Tatsumi? What's going on?" She asked with tiredness in her voice. She then noticed the group making their way towards them.

"Wake up Ieyasu." Tatsumi simply said and Sayo nodded her head.

"Excuse me." Tatsumi stood up and faced the person who spoke.

It was a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a long sleeve white shirt with a blue bow at the collar, blue dress with a black midriff, and white boots. With her were a pair of guards.

"If you don't have a place to stay, I'd be happy to provide you one." She said.

Tatsumi was immediately skeptical and his expression showed it.

"Um...we don't have mu-" The sound of a slap interrupted Tatsumi mid sentence.

"Ow! What was that for?" Cried out Ieyasu as he rubbed his red cheek and glared at Sayo.

"You wouldn't wake up." Sayo simply said.

"As I was saying..." Tatsumi resumed. "We don't have much money."

The girl just giggled. "I don't want to sound rude, but I think that's pretty obvious."

'You failed.' Tatsumi thought to himself.

"Lady Aria has a bit of a weakness for taking in pour souls with nowhere to go." Said one of her guards.

"You three should really accept her offer," Said the other.

"And there isn't a price?" Tatsumi asked.

"There's no need for a price." Aria said.

"Wait, so you guys take in complete strangers for free?" Ieyasu asked.

"Yup! After all, its the right thing to do."

'Bullshit,' Tatsumi thought to himself.

"So, what is your decision?"

"Well, miss Aria." Began Sayo. "As nice as that sounds, I'm afraid that..."

"We would be happy to accept your offer," Sayo and Ieyasu turn to Tatsumi with wide eyed looks.

"Great," Said Aria happily. "I'll be sure to take good care of you three."

"I'm already feeling safer. Is it okay if you give me and my friends a second, though?"

"Okay, but please don't take too long. My parents hate it when I get home late and I should have arrived awhile ago."

"Don't worry, we'll be quick."

As Aria and her guards began heading towards the carriage, Sayo immediately got to her feet, grabbed Tatsumi's shoulders, and began shacking him. "Have you lost your mind? Is the sleep deprivation getting to your head? Do I have to slap you too?"

"No, no, and definitely no. Could you stop shaking me?" Tatsumi responded.

"Are you sure? How many fingers am I holding up? Asked Ieyasu.

"You aren't holding up any and I know what I'm doing. Just follow my lead and keep your guard up."

"Hello! We don't have all night!" Aria called from the carriage.

"Coming!" Tatsumi then turned back to his friends. "Remember what I said."

Sayo and Ieyasu looked at each other, then back at Tatsumi. "If you say so." Said Ieyasu.

As they made their way to the carriage, Ieyasu noticed something peculiar. "Hey, Sayo. Why are you wearing Tatsumi's jacket?"

Sayo froze with a blush on her face when she heard Ieyasu ask that. What Tatsumi said next only made it worse for her.

"She was cold, so I gave it to her," He said as he got in the carriage, not seeing anything wrong with that.

A mischievous grin then appeared on Ieyasu's face. As he was about to say something, Sayo turned to him with a glare. "Not. A single. Word," She said putting emphasis on each word she uttered and made her way to the carriage, albeit in noticeably faster pace.

Ieyasu obeyed, but that didn't stop his grinning and snickering.

(Scene break.)

"Oh, it looks like Aria brought home some guests."

"Oh, my. So it would seem. How many does this make?"

"Mother!"

The trio soon found themselves in the living room of a luxurious mansion owned by Aria's family. They were absolutely shocked at all the stuff the family owned from the luxurious furniture, to the beautiful portraits that hung on the walls. They stood opposite of the finely made table that Aria and her family sat at. Behind the family and near the fireplace were two of their guards.

Her father was a man with gray hair and brown eyes and was wearing a fancy brown suit and tie. Her mother had long blond hair with blue eyes and she was wearing a cream colored silk dress.

The entire family was giving them kind smiles, but the three still had their guards up.

"My name is Faust Ongaku and this is my wife, Melody Ongaku. You have already met my sweet daughter, Aria," The father introduced himself and his family. "Tell me, what are your names?"

"My name is Tatsumi. These are my friends, Sayo and Ieyasu," Tatsumi introduced himself and his friends and they each gave a polite bow.

The father then let out a laugh. "No need to be so serious."

"Right, its just that...We really owe you people for being so kind enough to let us stay here. Are you sure its alright?"

"Its quite alright, young man. This isn't the first time we have taken in the homeless. Speaking of which, how come your were all sleeping in the streets?"

"We didn't have enough money for the ones available." Sayo answered.

"That, and some of them weren't too fond of country bumpkins."

For just a second, Tatsumi noticed a sudden glint in the families eye's.

"Oh, so your from the country?" Asked Melody.

"Yeah. Your not going to kick us out because of that, are you?" Ieyasu asked with a bit of worry."

"Don't worry Ieyasu. We're completely fine with people from the country." Aria assured.

"Oh dear, look at the time. We really must be getting ready for bed." Melody said as she looked at the clock on the wall.

"It seems you are correct, Melody. We have some important business in the capital early tomorrow, so it would be best to turn in for the night." Said Faust.

Melody then turned to one of the guards. "Gauri, please escort them to our guest room."

"Yes, my lady." The guard then motioned for the three to follow him. "This way please."

(Scene break.)

Ieyasu immediately jumped into the fancy comfortable bed in the guests room and sighed at the wonderful sensation of the comfortable matress on his back. The room had three beds with green sheets and a window with a view of the imperial capital.

"Better get some rest. Lady Aria plans to go shopping tomorrow and you're going to need all the rest you can get." Said Gauri from the door.

"Why? Its just shopping." Asked Ieyasu.

"Lady Aria tends to go overboard when it comes to shopping. It doesn't help that she has so much money to burn."

"Must be nice." Sayo said with a little envy in her voice.

"For her, yes. For us, however. Not so much." Gauri said with a small laugh. "Rest well you three."

"We will. Thanks." Said Tatsumi.

As soon as Gauri left, Sayo turned to Tatsumi with a questioning look. "Okay, what gives? Aren't you the one who is constantly telling us to not trust the people in the capital?"

"I know, it's just..." Tatsumi stopped himself and then made his way to the door and looked outside checking to see if there is anyone trying to eavesdrop. When he saw the coast was clear, he turned back to his friends. "I thought it was the best way to see if they were anything like the evil scumbags of this capital. A bit of undercover work, you know?"

"Well, so far they seem really nice. Maybe we can trust them." Said Ieyasu.

"I don't know about that."

"Why's that?'

"That family seems odd to me. I just have this feeling that it's too early to label them innocent. I'll try to dig up what I can on this family tomorrow."

"How are you going to do that?" Asked Sayo. "Its not like you can just go and ask them for their personal documents or if they have a basement full of slaves."

"No, but I have a better idea." Tatsumi said as walked to the window and looked out into the city.

A city he despised with all his heart.

"Faust said he and his wife had important buisness in the capital, right? Gauri also said that we were all accompanying Aria during her shopping. There is a shopping district not too far from this mansion, so it's likely that's where we're going. Tomorrow during Aria's shopping spree, I'll break away from the group, return here..."

"And get the information when they aren't around?" Sayo asked

"Bingo."

"What about the remaining guards and servants? It's going to be hard explaining why you and you alone suddenly return, let alone be able to conduct a full investigation."

"They won't see me. The only thing they MIGHT see is a complete stranger in armor," Tatsumi said with a grin on his face and his index finger tapping a spot on his chest."

"That still sounds risky."

"Don't worry Sayo. Tatsumi will be fine," Ieyasu said.

"See, Sayo? Ieyasu has faith in me."

"This is also the same person who thought it was a good idea to play hide and seek in a forest full of danger beasts in the dead of night during the cold winter."

"One time!"

"I still remember it!" The two of them gave each other a glare and Tatsumi sweat dropped.

"My point is, Sayo, is that I'll be fine. After all, as long as I have our village's sacred treasure, I can handle small things like this."

"Just...be careful, okay?"

"You have my word."

And the three went to their beds and let themselves succumb to their need for sleep.

 _To be continued._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The true face of the capital part: 2

 **Author's note.**

 **JFW: Hey, guys! Welcome to chapter 4 of "Tatsumi the White Knight". I don't have much to say this time. Just thank you for the support, favs, and reviews.**

 **Tatsumi: Nothing much to say? That's new.**

 **JFW: Eh, whatever. I expected people to ask more about your dream, but they seem more interested in something else. Nothing wrong with** **that. I was just surprised, that's all.**

 **Tatsumi: What ARE they interested about?**

 **JFW: Nothing much. Just your love life.**

 **Tatsumi: What?!**

 **Review responses.**

 **Zesterios.**

 **JFW: I know. Aren't I just the greatest! A harem? Hmm...**

 **Tatsumi: Are you actually considering it?**

 **JFW: I could do that, but it might be a little difficult since I have to focus on multiple different pairings instead of a single one. But I suppose the difficult challenges are ones you learn the most from. I'll just put that under consideration. If I get enough requests, who knows? Also, this is Bulat you're talking about. Of course he is going to flirt with Ieyasu.**

 **Sasuke75249.**

 **JFW: Yes I have. I'm still trying to see which girl to choose. I have all of them under consideration ranging from the obvious choices like Akame, to obscure ones like Sheele. Sayo may have had a few cute moments last chapter, but that doesn't necessarily confirm her as the main pairing.**

 **Tatsumi: ( Blushing heavily. ) We. Are just. Friends!**

 **JFW: Oh, shut up.**

 **notannoymus100.**

 **JFW:...**

 **Tatsumi:...**

 **JFW:...This silence is making me uncomfortable.**

 **Tatsumi: Agreed.**

 **Review responses, end.**

 **JFW: Alright, you know what to do.**

 **Tatsumi: JFW doesn't own Akame Ga Kill. All rights reserved to Square Enix, Gangan** **Joker, etc.**

 _Deep in the snowy forest was an old wooden shrine that sat atop a hill. The shrine looked extremely old and the stairs that led to it had holes in it. Standing in front of the stairs that led to the wooden shrine were two individuals wearing black coats to keep them warm._

 _"Is this the place, elder?" Asked a young man with brown hair as his green eyes turned to his associate._

 _An elderly man with a white beard_ _nodded_ _his head_ _in response. "Indeed it is, Tatsumi."_

 _As they began ascending the steps and making sure not to slip or fall through the holes in the steps, the elder asked. "Are you certain you want to take the test now? You are still rather young. If you are accepted, you will be tasked with a great responsibility."_

 _Tatsumi nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm sure. This danger beast outbreak is getting out of hand. From class C danger beasts to even something as dangerous as a class A. The village has already taken a bad beating," He said._

 _As the two reached the end of the steps and were met with large wooden doors, he continued. "Not to mention some of our village's most capable fighters are either dead or severely injured."_

 _He pushed open the doors with fiery determination in his eyes. "I'm willing to bear the responsibility."_

 _The inside of the shrine was rather large. Piles of snow were all over the place due to the holes in the ceiling. On the_ _far end of the shrine was a statue of a man in a suit of armor holding a flag in one hand and was fist pumping with the other. He also had a smile full of pride._

 _"Tatsumi, do you know of the story of the the legendary hero?" Asked the elder._

 _"O-of course I do." Tatsumi said with a bit of nervousness. "I just...don't remember it," He scratched his head bashfully_

 _"What_?! _You want to claim the village's sacred treasure and you do not even know of its origins?"_

 _"Could you refresh my memory of it?"_

 _The elder sighed and shook his head. "Very well."_

 _"Five hundred years ago, the empire fell into a state of war. The empire seemed to be destined to fall. That is, until this man changed its fate."_

 _The elder motioned for Tatsumi to follow him as they began approaching the statue. As they got closer, Tatsumi had this strange feeling welling up inside of him. It was like something was calling to him "He was the emperor's newest general, Shiro Eques. He was born in this very village. Not only was he a great military genius, but he also possessed a brave heart. He was often in the front lines of battle, slaying all that threatened the empire. He even became close friends with the emperor himself and because of this, the emperor bestowed to him a great power. Eventually, the war was brought to an end by one finale assault led by this general. Unfortunately, his life was lost that day."_

 _When they reached the statue, the elder bent down to the base of it. He wiped the heavy amount of dust on it, revealing text engraved into it._

 _All it takes is a single spark to light the way to a shining future._

 _\- Shiro Eques._

 _"This is was the generals famous motto. It inspired all the people who have heard. This shrine was built in his honor. Not only that, but the emperor gave our village the great power general Eques wielded, so that we may protect the home of the hero that gave his life for his emperor. That great power is now our villages sacred treasure. Since then, in times of need, we select someone from our village to wield it. However, it cannot be used by just anyone. Only those it accepts are allowed to use its power."_

 _"What happens to anyone who it doesn't accept?"_

 _"They perish."_

 _"What?!"_ _Tatsumi was shocked. At no point did anyone tell him he could die. Why didn't anyone tell him?_

 _"Are you certain you want to proceed?"_

 _Tatsumi thought this over for a bit before responding. "...If it can give me the power to protect the village, then I'm willing to take the risk."_

 _The elder nodded his head. He then pointed at the statue. "Tatsumi, please move this statue."_

 _"What? That thing looks heavy as hell."_

 _The elder glared at Tatsumi. "Just do it."_

 _Tatsumi sighed. He got in front of the statue and, with all his might, began pushing it. Once he managed to move it a certain distance, the elder said. "That is enough, Tatsumi."_

 _Tatsumi wiped some sweat from his forehead before turning to the elder. The elder then pointed to the floor and when Tatsumi's gaze followed where he was pointing, he saw a hole in the spot the statue once was and he could see a black box in it._

 _The elder then picked it up. "Do you believe yourself worthy?"_

 _"I don't know if I am. I guess I'm going to find out."_

 _The elder nodded his head and held the box towards him. "Open it."_

 _Tatsumi nodded and obeyed. When he lifted of the lid, he was mesmerized by what was inside. "Whoa..."_

 _Inside was a beautiful pendant with a snowy white chain and a cobalt diamond. When Tatsumi held it in his hands, he felt as if it was calling him, telling him to wear it._

 _Suddenly, the sound of wood being scratched was heard behind them. The two suddenly turned their heads to the direction, but saw only the piles of snow. What they did notice, was that the piles of snow were closer than before. The piles suddenly began sprouting eight thine legs, and a pair of fangs. Four blood red eyes appeared on the piles and they immediately recognized what they were._

 _"Blizzard spiders!" The elder cried out as the creatures let out a loud screech while more began entering from the holes in the_ _ceiling._

 _The two had their backs to the wall as the danger beasts approached them. There was no escape._

 _"Tatsumi, put it on!" Ordered the elder as the blizzard spiders got closer and closer._

 _Tatsumi looked at the necklace in his hands. "Are you sure?"_

 _"Just do it, or we will become their dinner!"_

 _"You may have a point."_

 _"May?!"_

 _Tatsumi took a deep breath and said. "Sacred treasure, please grant me your power!" He put the necklace on and when he did, the diamond began glowing azure and the room was suddenly bathed in its light._

 _When it dissipated, Tatsumi found himself wearing a white suit of armor._

 _"I..I can feel it. I can feel its power surging through me," He said as he looked at his hands._

 _"Well that is great, but do you mind dealing with this infestation!?" The elder said as the blizzard spiders recovered from the light and were now ready to attack._

 _When one of the spiders got close, it tried to pounce on Tatsumi. It didn't end well as he reacted by punching it, sending it flying across the shrine and making a bloody splat on the wall, leaving Tatsumi shocked by how much force he exuded._

 _More of them tried pouncing on him, but a barrier appeared in front of him._

 _"Whoa," Tatsumi breathed out._

 _Tatsumi then took on a battle stance and suddenly, a white ethereal blade appeared in his hand._

 _"Time for a test run," He said and with a smile under his helmet as he began slicing them to pieces with incredible speed, staining the wooden floor with blood and corpses. 'Strength and speed? This just keeps getting better and better,' He thought to himself._

 _Tatsumi began moving towards the center of the group. The danger beasts all began attacking Tatsumi and completely ignored the elder since they knew the young man was a bigger threat._

 _Tatsumi soon discovered another ability. The large diamond on his chest began glowing and he began sensing the aura of the spiders and the elder. He could also sense their location, as seen when he swung his sword upwards just in time to bisect a blizzard spider that attempted to literally get the drop on him._

 _One by one, Tatsumi killed them all and soon, blood stained the walls and blizzard spider corpses ( or pieces of them) littered the floor._

 _Tatsumi stood in the middle of the carnage. His green eyes scanning the seen around him. Despite all of this, he didn't feel very tired. On the contrary, he felt invigorated because of the armor._

 _The armor began disappearing leaving Tatsumi with the necklace on his neck._

 _"Is this the power of the sacred treasure? It's amazing!" Tatsumi felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see the elder with a smile on his face._

 _"It has indeed chosen you as its next weilder, Tatsumi. Take great care of it, for this is the great power that has aided our village for years. Its name is..."_

 _"Heaven's Absolution: Dralux."_

Location: imperial capital shopping district.

Time: 12:20am.

'After that, any and all danger beasts that attacked the village were quickly disposed of. I was treated like a hero. I still remember the looks on everyone's faces when they saw me with the sacred treasure,' Tatsumi thought to himself.

"Pick up the pace, Tatsumi!" Ieyasu ordered.

'And yet, here I am being used like a human pack mule!'

The trio along with some of Aria's personal guards were currently trying their best to keep up with her while carrying all the stuff she bought.

"Man, that Aria girl sure loves to shop," Said Tatsumi as he placed a few of the many boxes containing what Aria bought onto a carriage. He and his friends gazed at the mountain of gift wrapped boxes with the stuff Aria had bought. The carriage didn't even look like it was capable of transporting all of this without causing anything to fall off.

"It's not just lady Aria," Said one guard as he placed another one the boxes in the mountain. "All women in the Capital are like this."

"Really? Sayo here just picks up whatever rag she can wear," Said Ieyasu before he was punched in the back of the head.

"THAT'S BECAUSE THERE'S NOTHING TO WEAR, YOU JERK!" Sayo yelled at Ieyasu who was clutching the back of his head, feeling a bump where he was hit.

Tatsumi and the guard just shook their heads at Ieyasu's idiocy. First rule of women, never criticize their clothing. It never ends well.

As the guard left, Tatsumi turned to his friends with a serious expression. "Alright, I think it's time for me to get to work."

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Asked Sayo, her eyes filled with concern.

"We discussed this last night. I'll be fine." Said Tatsumi.

"Fine. Try to not to do something stupid and get arrested," Sayo said.

"Geez, Sayo. What's with the negativity?" Asked Ieyasu as he recovered from the earlier hit.

"Someone here has to think of the risks. You should try it sometime."

"Maybe you should try having some faith in him."

"Okay that's enough. See you guys later. And good luck with that," He said before running off.

"Good luck with wha-holy crap!exclaimed Ieyasu. Sayo turned to where Ieyasu was looking and her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when she saw the ridiculously large box with two guards struggling to carry it.

"WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO ABOUT THAT?!" They exclaimed in unison.

( Scene break.)

Tatsumi had managed to get to the mansion in only a few minutes. He was currently at the back of mansion wearing his armor. He gazed at one of the windows near him 'Coast is clear.' He thought to himself when he sensed for any auras. He then quietly opened the window and sneaked through. He looked around his surroundings to see he was at the hallway that led to the dinning room. He pushed open the doors to the room and his eyes scanned the room. As one would expect, the place was well kept. It had a large table with a white silk tablecloth. Candles were also on the table.

'Nothing here.' He thought to himself. He saw the door on the other side of the room. He made his way over and opened it to see he was in the kitchen.

He began opening the cabinets one by one to see what was inside. He found what you should expect like spices, cooking utensils, cooking books, and bottles of sedatives.

Wait, back up a bit.

Tatsumi picked up one of the sedatives and took a good look at it. 'Why would they have sedatives in the kitchen? These aren't normal sedatives either. This is usually used for hunting danger beasts. A few drops of this could make an adult man lose consciousness for a good few hours. There's at least a dozen of them in here.'

Tatsumi took one of the bottles and resumed his investigation. Unfortunately, he couldn't find anything else, so he left to look elsewhere.'

Tatsumi made his through the mansion, all the while evading detection from the guards and servants. Security wasn't as tight too tight due to the fact that some of the guards were with either Aria or her parents. But he still had a few close calls.

Soon, he was at the second floor and standing outside of Melody's and Faust's bedroom. After making sure the coast was clear, he opened the doors and made his way inside.

The room looked extremely clean and we'll kept. It had a large king sized bed, fancy mirror on top of a cabinet full of their stuff, and window with a view of the capital.

Tatsumi noticed something on top of the drawers. He went over and picked up a black book. It had Aria's Mother's name written on it in cursive writing.

'Must be her diary. I wonder...' He began flipping through the pages, hoping to find some useful information. Unfortunately, the only thing remotely interesting was something kind of hobby they enjoy. It didn't go into detail on what it was, other than they did it often. One thing that striked him as odd was that the most recently written page described about how she was heavily anticipating the next time she does this little family activity due to the arrival of a trio of country bumpkins Aria recently brought in.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who she meant.

Tatsumi suddenly heard the sound of multiple people walking towards the mansion. He looked out the window to see Aria's parents along with their guards.

'Dammit, they're back,' Tatsumi quickly closed the diary and rushed out the door. He couldn't leave through the front gates, so he did the next best thing.

He jumped out the window that lead to the backyard. The second he landed, he dashed into the forest.

'I had hoped to be there a little longer. Thankfully I was able to find something out,' He thought to himself.

'I don't think this detour would delay me too much. I don't want to draw suspicion on my sudden disappearance. Hopefully I wasn't gone too long.'

As he was running, something up ahead caught his eye. When he got close enough, he could see it was a red storehouse with large metal doors shut tight by the lock on it

'This is weird. Why would this be all the way out here?'

The sound of moaning coming from the other side caught his attention. Using his ability to sense auras, Tatsumi could tell there was a single person in the building. The aura was weak. Very weak.

That person was dying.

With great force, Tatsumi ripped the lock from the door and rushed inside. The second he walked in, he saw something he would never forget.

There were corpses all over the place. Some were on tables, others were simply hung in the air like meat in a storage freezer. He could even see a water tank with drowned corpses in it. Various instruments of torture could be seen all over the place.

Tatsumi was absolutely appalled by the sight before him. He had almost forgotten why he broke in here were it not for the weak voice that called to out him.

"H-help...please...help."

He turned to the voice to see a young man, not older than he was, slumped against the wall behind some bars like an animal.

Tatsumi materialized the etheral blade in his hand. "Hang on!" He said. He then slashed the bars and rushed to the young man.

Tatsumi knelt down next to him to examine his condition. The young man was in very bad condition and had welts all over his body. His hand began glowing a soft blue light and placed it on the young man's chest, distributing some of his energy in the process. "Who did this to you?"

"I-It was...that family..." He said weakly " M-me and my sister...we came from our village...to e-earn money..." The great pain the the young man was in made it hard for him to speak. "Th-the girl...she offered m-me and...and my sister...a p-place to stay...we ate their food and...we lost c-consciousness..." He suddenly broke out into a coughing fit, blood flying from his mouth as this happened.

'Girl? Family?' Tatsumi immediately figured out who he meant and was filled with a great hatred. He knew something was wrong with that family. If only he could take joy being right. 'This must be what those sedatives were for. The "hobby" the mother enjoyed. That they ALL enjoy.'

"We woke up hear...they began torturing us...saying that people from the country...are n-nothing more than cattle to play with..." The young man had tears in his eyes as spoke. "They killed her...they killed my sister..." He shakingly lifted his arms and pointed to one of the hanging corpses. A woman that was missing a leg. "They tortured her to death!"

Sadness, anger, disgust, and hatred were the only things Tatsumi felt. He clenched his fists as he stared at the dying young man. "Hang on. I'm going to get you to a doctor. I'm sure if I move fast enough-"

"I-it's too late...the mother infected me with lubora...I'm already at its f-final sta-" He put his hand to his mouth as he began coughing again. More blood than last time came from his mouth.

Tatsumi's eyes widened. He had heard about the lubora virus. It was very lethal and very hard to cure. If he was at it's final stages, then there really nothing he could do to save him.

"P-please..." The boy put his hand on Tatsumi's chest, staining the diamond on his chest with the blood he coughed up. His tears streaming down his face as he spoke. "End it please..."

"What?"

"It hurts so much... I can't take it anymore."

Tatsumi looked at the suffering young man thinking it over. He absolutely did not want to kill him, but he knew he was going to die. Better a swift death than this.

Tatsumi sighed as he stood up. He stood there for a moment, staring at the young man before he quelled all hesitation. He then materialized his blade and plunged it through the young man's chest, piercing his heart.

He had a smile on his face as he reached upwards to the ceiling. "I'll be there soon sis..." He said as his arm fell limply, signalling his death. Tatsumi closed the young man's eyes, guilt filled him before slowly turning into anger. "I promise, I will make sure they pay for this." He looked around the storehouse, gazing at all the decaying corpses. "All of this, they will pay for it!"

He then turned around and made his way out of the place. He was going to find his friends and tell them ALL about this. And then they were going to do what they had set out to do so long ago. Find all the vile and wicked individuals they could and kill them all.

 _To be continued._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The true face of the capital part 3.

 **Author's note.**

 **JFW:** **Hey everyone! Welcome to the fifth chapter of my story. In this chapter,** **we get a little more insight into Tatsumi's past. Plus, Tatsumi and his friends show that they aren't people you want to fuck with.**

 **Tatsumi: I am sooo going to enjoy this!**

 **JFW: The other chapters don't seem to suck, so hopefully this one won't either. But if anyone notices a problem with this story, don't be afraid to speak up.**

 **Review responses.**

 **NinjaFang1331.**

 **JFW: Thanks man. You're too kind!**

 **notannoymus100.**

 **JFW: That's what's fun about fanfic's. Being able to change and alter things and make an original story that's fun to read.**

 **Tatsumi: Why are people so interested in who I date?**

 **JFW: It's called shipping. You would know that if your world wasn't so primitive**

 **Tatsumi: Hey, our world has a lot of things that make your world's technology pale in comparison! Or have you forgotten of things like Pumpkin or** **Shikoutazer?**

 **JFW: And yet, you still haven't invented something as simple as a phone, or a car, or even the internet.**

 **Tatsumi:...**

 **JFW: Anyway, yeah, there's a few pairings I'm looking into, but I haven't decided on who ends up with who. I'll probably add pairings a little later in the story. At the very least after the Dr. Stylish fiasco.**

 **Yoga Pratama.**

 **JFW:** **I put that "Night Raid" tag for a reason. Besides, you'll find out soon. ;)**

 **Blazeblue Empire.**

 **JFW: I don't know what SAO is. However,** **I could do something like that. For now, the closest to that would be me adding my version of chapter 1.5.**

 **Review response, end.**

 **JFW:** **Fair warning, this is the first time I have written a fight scene. Like always, constructive criticism is appreciated. With that said, I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Tatsumi: JFW doesn't own Akame Ga Kill. All rights** **reserved to Square Enix, Gangan Joker, etc.**

 _The stench of smoke and corpses were the only thing Tatsumi could smell as he fought against the group of_ _imperials currently surrounding him, his green eyes blazing with fury under his helmet. 'How could they do this?' He constantly asked himself_ _he slashed at every single one of them._

 _He was only gone for a few hours to deal with a nest of danger beasts that was constantly attacking and eating the livestock. When he returned, he was greeted with the sight of the burning village being attacked by imperials._

 _After decapatating the last soldier in his way, he rushed towards the village's center, the place where the elder's house was located 'I have to find the elder, asap._ '

 _When he reached the old burning house and entered the living room, he saw the elder struggling against the grip of a cloaked figure wearing a brown cloak holding him by the neck, all the while gasping for air. The person's arm looked inhuman, having black and red_ _scales from his elbows reaching to his black claws._

 _The elder turned his head to see Tatsumi just a few feet away. It was the last thing he saw as the cloaked figure tightened his grip, crushing the elder's throat._

 _"Nooo!" Cried Tatsumi as the elder's body was dropped to the floor._

 _The stranger turned to Tatsumi, showing a pair of blood red eyes under the hood. "Looks like there's still a few stragglers. You look tough, too." He then showed a malicious smile. "This will be fun."_

 _Rage filled Tatsumi as his gaze left the elder's body and fell on the elder's murderer._ _He then let out a roar and lunged at the man, hell bent on ending that bastard's life._

Location: Ongaku mansion.

Time: 11:55pm.

'It was on that day that I saw how cruel this empire really was.' Tatsumi reminisced as he gazed at the capital through the window of his room. The night sky illuminated by the red moon. 'They mercilessly destroyed my home, raped the women, and killed everyone that lived there.'

He turned around and looked at the two beds with lumps under the sheets. 'I was lucky enough to get them out of there alive. If I had lost those two, I probably would have just killed myself out of sheer grief.' His hand then traveled to his chest. 'Even with the cost that it came with, I don't regret it.'

He was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened and a group of the mansion's guards walked in. "Looks like you're already awake. Good. We were sent here by master Faust to escort you and your friends."

"Why? Is it something important?" Tatsumi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We aren't allowed to say. Please come with us."

"I'll go when you tell me where we're going."

"Look, kid, just come with us and you'll find out." Said another guard.

"Hmm, nah, I'm not into torture. I'm no masochist." Tatsumi said nonchalantly and he grinned when he saw all the guards tense up at his words. "Yeah, I know what this family does."

"Come with us." Said a guard as the group began reaching for their weapons. Two of them then began approaching Sayo and Ieyasu's beds.

"Geez, aren't you guys in a hurry."

"If you don't start moving your sorry little ass right now-"

"What the hell?" Cried out a guard as he removed the covers on Ieyasu's bed, seeing nothing but pillows. Sayo's bed was exactly the same.

"Yeah, they aren't into torture either, so they decided to have a talk with your supervisors. But don't worry about them." He said as a blue light came from his chest and engulfed the room. When it died down, Tatsumi was clad in his armor, his yellowish green eyes were glaring at the group. "You have something way worse to worry about."

The guards then all lunged at Tatsumi with their swords drawn.

Not three seconds later, body parts and blood littered the floor as Tatsumi calmly walked out of the room with his white blade in hand.

In another part of the mansion, Melody is seen walking through the corridors with a big smile on her face as she held her diary. "Maybe I'll get to add another entry to my diary. We haven't been getting many people from the country recently. To get three of them so recently?" She began giggling to herself. "What an addicting little hobby, this is."

As she mused to herself, an arrow was shot from the darkness and pierced her skull, killing her on the spot.

Sayo walked out of the shadows and went to see her handiwork up close. Her expression was emotionless as she looked at Melody's body. The corpse had an expression of shock as the blood trickled from the her forehead. "Scum." Was all she said before leaving to find more victims.

Meanwhile, Ieyasu sidestepped the bullets heading his way and dashed towards the guard shooting at him. He then swung his axe and cut off the guards arms before he made a slash across his chest, causing major internal damage in the process and killing him.

Ieyasu then turned around and used his axe to block sword swing from a guard that tried to attack him from behind. Ieyasu then pushed him back and he tripped due the unfortunate placement of a cadaver. Before he could get up, Ieyasu brought his axe down on his chest, killing him.

"Pfft, talk about disappointing. Your guards aren't nearly as tough as they look." Ieyasu said as his eyes scanned the room. The dead body of the guards trying to defend their master were lying all over the place and their blood pooled around them. Speaking of their master, Faust was huddled in the corner of the room, quivering in fear.

"P-please don't kill me." He pleaded as Ieyasu walked over the bodies and approached Faust. The glare he had and the glint from his blood stained axe was a truly terrifying sight. "I'll pay any price, just name it!"

"The only thing I want..." He said as he raised his axe. "Is to be your executioner!" Ieyasu then brought the axe down on Faust's head, splitting it open and having his blood spray out.

A group of at least twenty guards ran out the front door of the mansion, one of them was pulling Aria with him. "What's happening?" she asked with fear in her voice.

The guard holding Aria pointed to two other guards. "You two, come with me. We're getting lady Aria to the storehouse. Hopefully it will keep us hidden until the authorities arrive. Everyone else, keep Night Raid occupied."

Just then, Tatsumi jumped out the window, shattering the glass and landing behind them in a crouched position. "Night Raid? Who said anything about us being a part of Night Raid?" He then got on his feet and pointed his blade at the group. "We're just a couple of country bumpkins who aren't exactly happy with the empire."

"Kill him, now!" While three of the guards ran with Aria, the larger group began shooting at Tatsumi, who in turn created a blue barrier in front of him, shielding from the bullets.

Some of the guards then started getting killed by the arrows Sayo shot from the second floor, through the window Tatsumi jumped through. The guards then shifted their attention to her and began firing. "Damn." She cursed under her breath as she ducked under the window. She could see the bullets fly above her and embedding themselves in the wall opposite to her.

Tatsumi saw an opportunity in this as he held out his free hand and a blue sphere began forming. It grew until it was the size of a bowling ball. He then dropped the barrier and threw it at the shooting guards. The second it hit, it exploded. The guards were either killed or sent flying by the blast.

"Tatsumi." Said Ieyasu as he jumped out the window and joined his friend. "You should go after Aria. We'll handle these guys"

Tatsumi turned to his friend. Seeing the confidence in his eyes, he nodded. "Alright. Good luck."

"We don't need luck. Did you forget your talking to master Ieyasu?" He said with his fist to his chest and pride in his voice. "Besides, I'm sure you took out the guys with guns, so it'll be a piece of cake."

Tatsumi nodded before dashing off into the forest in pursuit of the blonde menace.

Ieyasu then turned to the remaining guards who were picking themselves up from the blast. The guards readied their weapons as they prepared for battle. "Ready Sayo?" He called out to his friend.

"Try not to get your head chopped off." She said as she readied her bow.

"Why do you always say things like that?" He said as as turned to his friend with anger. He then yelped as he ducked under an arrow she shot. It missed him and hit a guard that tried to stab Ieyasu from behind. The guard died due to the arrow piercing his heart.

"Because I'm the one who always has to save your ass." She said simply as she began firing at the other guards.

Ieyasu just growled as he readied his axe, dashed towards the group, and decapitated two of them with a single swing.

Meanwhile, Aria and her guards managed to reach the storehouse and were shocked to see what they found. "The doors are open? That's impossible! The only way in is with the keys my family and I have!" Aria exclaimed.

"Looks like whoever did this didn't need a key." Said a guard as he pointed to the lock and chains on the floor.

"I-is it even still safe to hide in?" Aria asked with dread.

"Does it even matter? You're all going to die anyway." They all turned their heads to see Tatsumi approaching them, the white blade in his hand.

Two of the guards let out battle cries as they charged him. Tatsumi didn't even flinch as a blue aura surrounded his blade. He made a horizontal swing and a blue arc shot out, flying through the air and bisecting the guards.

"Oh shit." Cursed the remaining guard as he aimed his gun and began firing at Tatsumi.

Correction, he _attempted_ to fire at Tatsumi.

Before he could even fire a single bullet, Tatsumi was already in front of him. He raised his sword and sliced the guard in half.

Aria screamed as Tatsumi shifted his attention to her. "Looks like you're all out of meat shields."

"T-Tatsumi?" She asked as she fearfully backed away from the armor clad killer who steadily approached her. Blood stains could be seen on his armor. The only thing without so much as a drop on it was, ironically, his white ethereal blade.

She tried to run, but the second she turned around, Tatsumi grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face first into the ground. "Where do you think your going?" Tatsumi asked as he kicked her side so she was lying on her back and then stomped down on her stomach, earning a cry of pain from the blonde. She had a bloody nose as she looked at Tatsumi with tear filled eyes. "Tatsumi? Why are you doing this? I saved you and your friends, remember? We gave you all a home and a roof over your heads!"

"Saved us? Saved us?!" Tatsumi grabbed her by the arm and forcefully pulled her to her feet. He then started dragging her towards the entrance of the storehouse and then pushed her inside and she fell on the floor. "Just like you saved them?!"

"I didn't even know about this place even existed!" She lied as she got to her feet.

"Oh, bullshit! Do you really think I'm going to fall for that? I already know of your sick and twisted little hobby." He then pointed his blade at the body of the young man he killed earlier. "Know him? 'Cause he definitely knew you. Said things like how you brought him..." He then pointed at the dead woman missing a leg. "...And his sister into your home, drugged them, then brought them here to torture them for your own amusement."

Silence ruled as Aria stared at the hanging corpse. Tatsumi simply stood at the entrance waiting, all the while using his ability to sense auras. The ability can be used not only to locate living beings ( which he was using in case of unexpected company), but also to identify their emotions. Right know, he could sense her fear change into something else.

Anger.

Even in the dark storehouse, he could clearly see her start to shake and clench her fists. She then whipped around to face him with an insane look on her face.

"WHAT'S SO WRONG ABOUT THAT!? She screeched as she began ranting about how country folk were inferior. "YOU'RE ALL JUST WORTHLESS HICKS FROM THE COUNTRY! NO BETTER THAN CATTLE! THE ONLY THING YOU'RE GOOD FOR IS ENTERTAINMENT! YOU SHOULD ALL BE GRATEFUL I SPEND EVEN A SECOND OF MY TIME WITH YOU CATTLE AT ALL!"

Before she could continue, Tatsumi had grabbed her by the throat, instantly changing her back to her terrified state. "I think I've heard enough." He said in a low voice filled with venom. "I could just slice you open like a pig..." He said as he poked her stomach with his blade, before his weapon suddenly disappeared. "But since you've killed so many of us 'hicks' with these torture instruments, I think it's only fitting you die to a hick using one of your torture instruments." Aria began struggling violently, hopelessly pleading for her life as she did.

Tatsumi swept his gaze around the room looking for anything that would suit his taste until one such thing caught his eye. "A guillotine? A little old school, but other than that, perfect."

He started dragging her towards the apparatus of death as she cried and tried to scream for help, despite the fact Tatsumi's iron grip on her neck making it difficult to do so. Once he properly secured the kicking and screaming Aria in the stock, he once again summoned his weapon.

"Sayonara, you little bitch." He said as he swung his blade and cut the rope holding the guillotine blade. Letting gravity do its work, he watched as the blade swiftly fell on Aria's neck, beheading her and finally ending her annoying screaming. 'That's one more demon off the face of this world.' He thought to himself as he stared at the headless cadaver spraying blood. He then deactivated his armor and left the storehouse.

As he walked back to the mansion, he began thinking to himself. 'I only managed to find the storehouse by accident. If I hadn't, would we have ended up as more victims to those sadists?' The image of the dying Sayo and Ieyasu from his dream popped into his mind before he shook it away. 'No. I'll never let them suffer like that. Because, as long as I live...' Once he made it back to the mansion's backyard, he could see Sayo and Ieyasu bickering up ahead. A small smile made its way on his face. 'I'll protect them with everything I've got.'

He then put two of his fingers on his lips and whistled, watching as they suddenly jumped from the sudden noise and stopping their bickering.

"Alright, alright, that's enough. Did you two manage to take them all out." He asked as he approached them.

"Yup. Every single one of these bastards are either dead or about to die." Said Sayo as she jabbed a thumb towards all the bodies. They either had fatal gashes, arrows sticking out of vital places, or missing a head. "What about Aria?"

Tatsumi smirked. "They had a guillotine, so I put it to good use."

Ieyasu whistled. "Damn. Did you say a badass line?"

"What?"

"You know, the final farewell heroes always say in the manga when they beat the villain."

"You have got to stop reading manga." Tatsumi said as he and Sayo had deadpan expressions.

"Never. Now answer the question."

"Umm, I said 'sayonara, you little bitch'."

"Really? That's the best you could come up with? You could have said something like 'heads up' or 'you're head-ing straight to hell'."

A cold wind blew through area as Tatsumi and Sayo simply stood there staring blankly at Ieyasu, before they both punched him on the top of his head. "Oww! What was that for?" He rubbed his head as his friends were glaring at him.

"You know what you did." growled Tatsumi.

"Moving on, we've killed the family and all their guards, so let's get to step three." Said Sayo.

"All right! Step three! My favorite step!" Cheered Ieyasu.

The trio had a simple three step plan for when they deal with the empire's scum.

Step one, investigate their target to see if he or she is guilty.

Step two, kill the target and all his or her cohorts.

Finally step three, take as much money as they can and get the hell out of there before the cops show up.

They have to earn money somehow.

"Okay, let's go get our things, get some cash, and-" A loud growling interrupted Tatsumi and his fighting instincts immediately kicked in.

"Is that a danger beast?"

"No, that was my stomach." Said Sayo with a bright red blush. Her face became a darker shade when her stomach let out another growl.

"Yeah, I forgot. We skipped dinner." Ieyasu said as he remembered Tatsumi telling them to skip dinner out of fear the family might have drugged the food. He then groaned as his stomach started growling too.

"Oops. Guess I forgot that you guys didn't eat anything." Tatsumi chuckled before his stomach growled as well. "Correction, WE didn't eat anything. Tell, you what, you guys loot and pack while I make us some blt sandwiches for the road, deal?" He got his answer when his friends nodded their head vigorously. "All right, let's go." He said and he and his friends entered the mansion.

( Scene break, ten minutes later.)

"Sayo! Ieyasu! Sandwiches are done!" Tatsumi called out to his friends from the kitchen. It took a bit longer to make them since the kitchen was both large and filled with so many utensils and ingredients that it was sort of like mini treasure hunt. That was probably the most difficult experience he has ever had to make sandwiches.

He waited for a bit, but got not response. "Sayo? Ieyasu?" He called out again.

Silence.

"Weird. Better go find them." He muttered to himself as he picked up the tray the sandwiches were on along with some milk to wash it down with and left the kitchen in search of his friends.

He was soon in the hallway that he jumped out of earlier, carefully making sure not to trip due to the bodies, blood, and knocked down furniture.

'That's weird. It's quite. Normally I could hear those two arguing a mile away.'

His ears then caught the sound of footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around, but saw nothing, the sounds of footsteps no longer audible. "Hmm..." He decided to ignore it and kept on walking. Once again, the footsteps resumed and, once again, stopped when he turned around to see the unaltered scenery.

'Ieyasu, if this is one of your pranks, I swear...'

With a mischievous smirk, he picked up one of the sandwiches. 'Two can play that game.'

"Oh boy, what will I do with all these sandwiches? I worked so hard to prepare them, but no one is around to eat them with me." He stated dramatically as he waved the sandwich in the air. "And after I worked so hard on them too. I even used fresh bread and lettuce, ripe and sliced avocados, juicy tomatoes, and delicious bacon all topped of with juuust the right amount of salt and pepper." He had to hold back the urge to laugh when he heard the familiar sound of a growling stomach. He then decided to take a bite from the sandwich he held. "Mmm, delicious. Maybe it isn't so bad after all. I get to eat all of these delicious sandwiches all by my-" He stopped mid sentence when someone shot out of the darkness and practically had Tatsumi's hand wrist down in their mouth.

"...self." He trailed off as he noticed his rather odd situation. The culprit behind the this was a young woman with red eyes and long black hair.

"Whoa!" He stumbled backwards and looked at his now free ( but saliva covered ) hand. He noticed the sandwich he held was gone, swallowed whole by the raven haired girl who was currently wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

She had pale skin like him, wore a black sleeves mini dress with a white collar, a red tie, a red pouch on the left side of her waist, black stockings, black shoes, black gloves, red gauntlets, and a long black coat. In her left hand she held a red scabbard with a katana sheathed in it.

She simply stood there, staring at him with an emotionless expression and he stared right back. They stood there for five seconds and nothing happened. Seven seconds, still nothing.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

Tatsumi then suddenly equipped his armor and threw the tray like a frisbee at the girl. She quickly ducked under it and it flew right past her head and hit the wall at the end of the hallway, making a mess of sandwich ingredients and milk on the floor.

Tatsumi could have sworn he saw a single tear go down her face when she saw the sandwiches and milk hit the floor before suddenly unsheathing her katana and lunging at him.

He barely managed to raise his arms to block the swing aimed for his chest. He then summoned his blade and tried to ram it through her chest. She leaped over him and then kicked him in the back of the head. He stumbled forward for a bit before he turned around and raised his blade to block her overhead strike and soon their weapons turned into blurs clashing against each other.

Tatsumi grit his teeth. While he was able to block a good amount of her strikes, some of them managed to sneak past his defenses and hit him. Meanwhile, he couldn't even land a single hit on her.

Suddenly, she leapt away from him and began running in a circle with him in the center. Tatsumi could only see after images of his attacker as she constantly dashed towards him, slashed at a blind spot, leapt away from his counterstrike, resumed running around him, and then repeated the process.

'Damn it. I can't even touch her. She doesn't even seem to be tiring out from all of this, either. Dralux is managing to hold, but I don't know for how long. Just who is she?' He then took a deep breath. 'Calm down Tatsumi. If I just be a little patient, maybe an opportunity will show itself.'

Tatsumi stood in a defensive stance, letting the woman's strikes hit his armor. 'Wait for it...wait for it...'

It wasn't until she attempted to strike him from behind that he made his move. "Gotcha!" His blade disappeared as he whirled around, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into a bear hug.

She began punching his face in an attempt to make him let go, but he retaliated by slamming her against the wall. "Gah!" She exclaimed as her back hit the wall before Tatsumi slammed her again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Cracks formed on the wall from the repeated impacts and the girl coughed up some blood as great pain coursed through her back. It was only made worse for her when Tatsumi started tightening his grip on her with great strength, threatening to break her spine.

"Hey, jackass!" He turned his head to the side and saw a woman long spiky blonde hair with long bangs on the side of her head and golden eyes and wearing clothing that left very little to the imagination consisting, of a black tube top that barely covered her large bust, black underwear(?), long white baggy leggings, brown boots, brown belt with a silver buckle, and a long white scarf around her neck. She also had a figure men would die for. The only thing that caught his attention more than the VERY revealing clothing was here animalistic features. She had cat ears, brown paws, and a lion like tail.

I repeat, a freaking tail!

"Sorry, I didn't order any cosplayers." Tatsumi remarked.

"Says the guy who looks like he's going to a medieval festival."

"Touché."

"If I were you, I'd let my friend go." She said with a glare.

"Oh? And why in God's name would I do that?"

She grinned as she jabbed a thumb behind her. A large man with white and silver armor and white cape walked forward. Yellow eyes could be seen under his black visor.

Tatsumi's eyes widened when he saw his friends held under the armored man's arms, struggling to break free.

"Let us go, you bastard!" Ieyasu protested as he struggled to break free.

"Sayo! Ieyasu!" Tatsumi glared intensely at the blonde. "Let them go or-"

"We'll let your friends go when you let our friend go. Deal?" Said the blonde.

Tatsumi looked at his captive before turning to his friends.

"Fine." He said as he let the red eyed girl go, watching her stumble for a bit before straightening herself.

"Good boy. Bulat, let them go."

The man, now identified as Bulat, nodded his head and dropped his friends. Once they got themselves off the floor, they rushed towards Tatsumi and right past the injured girl.

"You two okay? They didn't do anything to you, right?" Tatsumi asked as he placed his hands on their shoulders.

"We're fine, Tatsumi. The didn't do anything too bad." Said Sayo.

"Speak for yourself! That big guy kicked me into a wall." Ieyasu rubbed his left side as he said this.

"You okay, Akame?" The blonde asked with concern as she saw the raven haired girl make her way towards her and Bulat, occasionally stumbling. Despite her stoic expression, it was clear she was in pain.

"My back hurts, but I'll be fine." Was here response as the blonde let Akame put her arm around the back of her neck to use as support.

"Tatsumi. They're members of Night Raid." Sayo whispered as she stared at the trio opposite to them.

"That assassin group you told me about? Are you sure?" Tatsumi asked.

"Positive. I recognize the girl with the katana from the wanted posters. Her name is Akame."

"But why are they here?" Tatsumi asked before he remembered her earlier explanation about them targeting nobles and officials.

"Nevermind."

"So, let's get out of here before they decide to make us their next target." Whispered Ieyasu as he started walking away.

Only to stop when he saw the barrel of a gun pointing right at his head.

"Don't even think about it." Said a ( rather short ) girl with pink eyes and two long pigtails tied by pink ribbons as she held her gun dangerously close to his forehead, poking him with the tip. Her attire consisted of a pink dress, black stockings, and pink shoes.

Standing behind her was a young woman with purple hair and a small scar on her right cheek who wore a sleeves lilac coloured Chinese dress ( Cheongsam if you want to be specific ) with a gap on her upper chest, exposing the top of her not-so-modest bust. She also had long lilac sleeves, white stockings, and lilac boots. The glasses she wore covered her eyes due to them reflecting the light they received from where she stood.

She also had a ridiculously large pair of scissors that threatened to cleave the trio should they try something funny.

Standing next to the purple woman was a young man about the trio's age. He had green eyes and shoulder length green hair that covered his left eye and wore a pair of red goggles on top of his head, a green jacket over a white shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. He also had red gloves with metal claws and some weird looking contraption on the back of his hands.

Ieyasu smiled nervously. "On second thought." He slowly backed away from the gun pointing at his skull. "Maybe we'll stay just a little bit longer. Hehehe." He then hid behind Tatsumi, who stood protectively in front of his scared friend.

"You're an idiot if you think we're just going to walk out of here." Said the pink girl.

"Who are you?" Asked Akame.

"Why should we tell you?" Asked Tatsumi.

"Oh I don't know." Said the green guy. "Maybe 'cause you're outnumbered and surrounded by highly skilled and deadly assassins?"

"Two of you are also unarmed." Pointed out Akame.

"..." Tatsumi sighed. As much as he hated to, he had to comply or risk not just his own life, but his friends as well.

"Tatsumi." He then pointed to his black eyed friend. "Sayo." He said before introducing his remaining friend. "Ieyasu."

"Tatsumi, are you three responsible for all these deaths? Akame asked as she gestured towards the window that gave a good view of the backyard which was littered with the corpses of some dead guards.

"Yes." He stated calmly.

"Why?"

"They deserved it."

Akame's eyes narrowed. "Be specific."

"They captured innocent people and tortured them for their amusement. Specific enough for you?"

Akame nodded her head. She already knew of the Ongaku's twisted activities, so she knew he wasn't lying.

"Is that your only reason?"

"Yes."

"Oh, really? Then how come we found your friends stuffing their bags with money that was obviously not theirs?" The blonde said. "Seems to me you were doing it out of greed more than anything."

"They won't be needing it anymore. Might as well help ourselves." He shrugged.

"So your basically vigilantes?" Asked the green guy.

"Kinda, I guess." Said Sayo. "We hate the empire. It's filled with nothing but trash. So we decided to do something about it."

"What is your teigu's name, Tatsumi?" Asked Akame

"...My what?"

"Don't play stupid! That thing is obviously a teigu!" Said the pink girl as she pointed her gun at him.

"I'm not playing stupid. I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Tatsumi responded as he glared harshly at her.

"Do you honestly expect us to be-"

"Your armor, Tatsumi." Said Bulat as he recognized his confusion. "What's it called?"

"Oh." He then turned to the pink girl. "Next time, be more specific would you?"

"Why you..." She growled.

Tatsumi then turned back to Bulat. "Dralux."

"Hmm..." He put a hand to his chin. "Do your friends have anything as "special" as Dralux?"

"I wish." Sighed Ieyasu.

"Are you going to be done anytime soon!?" Snapped the pink girl. "I would like to go home TODAY if you don't mind."

"Well, since you're a in such a hurry, we'll be on our way." Tatsumi said as he turned to leave, but stopped when the girl with scissors got in his way, pointing her odd weapon threateningly at him.

"Sorry, Tatsumi. But we can't let you leave." Said Bulat.

"Why not? I've already answered your questions."

"You've seen our faces and some of us pretty people..." Began the blonde. "...and Lubbock..."

"Hey!" The green guy said offended.

"Don't have a wanted poster and we would like to keep it that way."

"Then wear fucking masks!" Said Ieyasu.

"And hide my beautiful face? Never!"

"So, you're going to kill us?" Asked Sayo.

"No. But we can't let you just leave, so your coming with us." Said Bulat.

"What!?" The trio exclaimed.

"Sorry, but it's less risky for us."

"Don't try escaping or it's the last thing you'll do." Threatened the pink girl.

Tatsumi growled. He REALLY wanted to fight back or at the very least run away, but again, his friends took priority.

"Take off your armor." Said Akame out of the blue.

He then turned to Akame with a glare. She wasn't phased by it, however.

"...Fine." He relented as the armor began disappearing and leaving the glaring brunette defenseless.

"Damn, he's pretty cute." He heard the blonde say.

Tatsumi blushed and started stuttering. He then felt something blunt hit him hard in the back of his head and he fell to the floor.

"Tatsumi!" He heard his friends cry out before they met the same fate. That was the last thing he registered before he lost consciousness.

 _To be continued._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Welcome to Night Raid.**

 **Author's note.**

 **JFW: Hey guys! Here's chapter 6! The first chapter not involving the events episode/chapter 1. Hooray! Tatsumi isn't here as my co-host right now since he's currently unconscious. What a wimp, am I right? Takes a little blunt force trauma to the head and instantly goes unconscious. I mean, who does that? But I digress, I think I can manage by myself, don't you guys agree?...I'll take your silence as a yes.**

 **Review responses.**

 **Dr. Gale.**

 **JFW: Really? I was actually a bit worried on how people would take it, so I'm glad to hear you liked** **it.**

 **Guest.**

 **JFW: Thanks**

 **Zesterios.**

 **JFW: Boop? Give me a second. Tatsumi! Get the dictionary!...Oh, right. (Magically summons a dictionary.) All right, boop, boop, boop, boop, boop...Ah, here it is! It's...Pneumonia?! Oh my god, I have pneumonia!? ( Runs out of the room towards a hospital. Returns a few hours later.) Yeah, so it turns out I don't have pneumonia** **and now I'm banned from the hospital for smashing my car through their wall. Geez, can they blame me? I was in a panic!**

 **Jay k.**

 **JFW: Even still, Night Raid can tell the trio is very dangerous, considering they just wiped out the Ongaku family and their guards with brutal efficiency. Not only that, Tatsumi's armed with a teigu they've never seen before and could have killed Akame had Leone not intervened. There was also the possibility Tatsumi and his friends would suddenly try to flee when they weren't looking. Even if they could kill them before they could escape, it wasn't unlikely they would suffer casualties. All in all, it was safer to knock them out.**

 **Review responses, end.**

 **JFW: All right, guys, remember to tell me your thoughts and point out mistakes that I may have made. Tatsumi, give them the disclaimer... God dammit, I forgot again! I can't give a disclaimer! It's just not done! Hmm... Aha! ( summons a recorder. ) Hopefully I can get this to work.**

 **Recorder ( Tatsumi ) :** **Ow** **! Why are you yelling? (bzzz)** **I** **t was just a handful. (bzzz)** **H** **ehehe... ( bzzz )** **T** **hat's new. (bzzz). IIINCURSIOOO!! (bzzz)**

 **JFW: Come on, stupid thing, work! Aha!**

 **Recorder ( Tatsumi ) :** **JFW doesn't own Akame Ga Kill. All rights reserved to Square Enix, Gangan Joker, etc.**

Location: Unknown.

Time: 12:45pm.

"Mmm..." Tatsumi groaned as he sat up from his bed. "Oww. My head." He put a hand to the back of his head as he gently rubbed it. "What happened? And how did I get here?" He said as he took notice of the foreign surroundings. The room he was in was mostly empty. The only other piece of furniture aside from the bed he was in was the wooden desk next to it. There was a lantern hanging on the ceiling. He looked through the only window and saw only forest and mountains for miles. "Last thing I remember is...!" Memories of last night's events began playing in his mind.

He immediately threw off the white sheets covering him and sprang to his feet. "Night Raid!" He began frantically looking around the room. Thankfully he was the only person in the room.

But he didn't know where his friends were.

The familiar light of Dralux engulfed the room and he was immediately armed. He threw the wooden door open with a loud slam and rushed out of the room.

"Huh?" He turned his head to see a member of Night Raid, specifically the purple woman from last night. She was also unarmed. Perfect.

He took advantage of her moment of surprise and tackled her to the ground, pinning her beneath him and knocking her glasses off in the process. He materialized his white blade and held it sideways dangerously close to the scared woman's neck as his yellowish green eyes glared into her purple ones. "All right, assasin, I'm going to ask this once, so I hope you pay attention. I'll even say it nice and slow." He said as he pressed the blade against her flesh to make a point. "Where. Are. My. Friends!?"

"Tatsumi, stop!" He took his eyes off his captive to see his friends and the blonde member of Night Raid from last night running over to him. At least, he thinks it's her. She was missing her animalistic features and her hair was shorter.

"Dude, chill! It's okay!" Said Ieyasu.

"Sayo? Ieyasu?" He got off the purple woman and ran over to his friends, immediately embracing them.

"Jesus, kid! At this rate you're going to put us all in hospital beds!" Said the blonde as she helped the purple woman off the floor.

"Wh-what happened?" The woman asked. She definitely looked a bit shaken up from the experience of having someone tackle her out of nowhere and threaten her life. "And where are my glasses?" She said as she realized they were missing and knelt down to the floor and started feeling around for them.

Sayo saw the glasses at her feet so she picked them up and walked over to the purple woman. "Here you go, Sheele." She said kindly as she handed the woman her glasses.

"Ah, thank you Sayo. I'm almost completely blind without them." Sheele thanked the black haired girl as she put on her glasses. "Much better."

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Tatsumi asked, bewildered at what just occurred.

"Yeah, it's kind of a weird story." Said Ieyasu as he scratched the back of his head.

(Scene break)

The trio and the blonde were inside the room Tatsumi was in with Tatsumi ( no longer equipped with Dralux ) sitting on his bed trying to digest the information he was just given by the two standing in front of him. The blonde was standing by the doorway as this happened.

"So let me get this straight..." Tatsumi began. "These guys are assassins, but they're actually good people..."

"Yes." His friends confirmed.

"And they only kill the vile scum of the empire..."

"Yes."

"And now they want us to join them?"

"Yup!" Said the blonde as she approached the brunette and put an arm around his neck and pressed his face against the side of her breasts. "I think you three have what it takes to be great assassins. Just try to stop attacking us, 'kay?"

"Could you please let me go?" Tatsumi asked as he was feeling a bit uncomfortable with the position.

"Nope!" Was Leone's simple response. "Just so you know, your friends seem pretty cool with this."

"You've already accepted!?" Asked Tatsumi in disbelief as he tried freeing himself from Leone's grasp, but to no avail.

"No, not yet." Said Sayo. "We were waiting for you to wake up so we could make the decision together. Right Ieyasu?"

"Huh? Oh, right." He snapped out of the trance he was in from staring at Leone's bust being jiggled by Tatsumi's struggling. "It's all of us, or none of us! He then hit the floor due to the sudden punch by Sayo. "What was that for?"

"For being a pig." She stated with a glare.

"But she's the one who's-"

"Moving on, I think it would be better to join since it would mean more help for us if we need it."

"I don't know about this." He was than forcefully pulled to his feet by Leone.

"Aww, don't be shy. Once I give you the tour of the place and introduce you to the others, you'll be singing a different tune." She said as she started dragging out of the room.

"Oww! My neck! Let me go!"

(Scene break)

"Here's the meeting room. This is where the magic happens." Leone told Tatsumi. He rubbed his neck after he FINALLY managed to get free from her surprisingly strong grip awhile ago. His friends stood behind them as Leone led him around the place. The room was large and had a fancy red and yellow rug and a big wooden table made for multiple people in the center. Sitting at the back of the room was a throne and hanging above it was a red flag showing a black bird with red eyes with the moon behind it. The symbol of Night Raid.

"Hey look, Sheele's here." Said Leone as she pointed to the purple woman who was sitting by herself at the table reading a book, completely oblivious to the group. "Hey Sheele!" Called out the blonde.

"Yes, Leone?" Sheele said as she tore her gaze from the book and put her attention on the group. Once her eyes landed on Tatsumi, however, she immediately stiffened up. Tatsumi noticed this and sweat dropped. 'Oh, boy.' He thought to himself. It was obvious she remembered what happened before.

Leone noticed too, so she did the one thing she thought was logical. "Don't worry Sheele, Tatsumi won't bite!" Leone said as she pushed Tatsumi towards her.

Silence took over as the two were fidgeting uncomfortably from where they stood. "H-hi." Tatsumi started off, deciding to break the ice. His voice came out meek which honestly surprised everyone in the room. It was like a child trying to make friends after moving to a new school. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I was just really worried about my friends. I really want to protect them, so it kinda made me get a little...aggressive when I didn't know where they were. Anyway, I hope you understand."

Sheele just sat there staring at him as if scanning him for any lies. A smile then made it's way on her face. "It's okay, Tatsumi. Really. I understand what it feels like to want to protect your friends. I would die for my friends."

"See? He's just a big old teddy bear." Said Leone as she pinched his cheek, causing the brunette to slap her hand away. "Anyway, I want to have them on the team, so I was hoping you can give him some words of encouragement."

"Let's see..." Sheele said as she began looking for something appropriate to say. "Now that you've seen our base, we'll have to kill you three if you refuse." She said losing all the kindness from before. Her eyes were hidden behind her glasses due to the light reflecting off them which, to his opinion, kinda made it more scary.

"Uh, was that supposed to be encouragement or a threat?" He asked as everyone sweat dropped at Sheele's choice of words.

"Just give it plenty of thought, okay? And think very carefully on your decision." Sheele said as she went back to reading her book.

Tatsumi then took notice of the title of Sheele's book. "One hundred ways to cure being an airhead?" He looked to his friends with a shocked look as he jabbed a thumb towards Sheele.

They both simultaneously mouthed 'yup'.

'Oh my god, these guys are a bunch of weirdos!'

"Hey!" He heard someone say from behind. He looked behind him and saw the pink girl from last night and she looked anything but pleased. He could hear Ieyasu and Sayo groan when they noticed her presence.

As the pink girl marched up to the blonde with a storm of complaints, Tatsumi whispered over to Sheele "Who's she?"

"That's Mine. She can be a bit..." She tried to find something appropriate to say. "Harsh, especially to new recruits. But she's actually really nice."

"I can see that." He said as he watched Mine complain to Leone about how they were better off without the trio, which pissed him off, with Leone nonchalantly shrugging her comments off.

"Come on, Mine. We're always looking for some extra hands and these three show a lot of promise."

"No! I won't accept it! These three aren't anywhere near qualified! They're just a bunch of country hicks! Only those with high class expertise can join!"

"It can't be that hard if your on the team." Tatsumi said with a glare.

The entire room fell silent.

"...What was that, you hick?" Mine said. Her voice came out a little low, but the anger she exuded was palpable.

"I'm just saying that it can't be so hard since they willingly let a little girl like you on the team." He said as he watched Mine's face turn red with rage. He could see her grinding her teeth and her body shake. He grinned at the sight. He ignored his friend's ( and Leone's ) silent warnings to stop and proceded with his insults. "But what do i know? All we did was take out an entire mansion of guards. I also _single handedly_ fought off one of one you're teammates.

"Tatsumi, I rea-" Sheele tried to warn him, but Tatsumi shushed her by holding out his index finger to her.

"Actually, We're pretty damn skilled now that I think about it. In fact, I don't think we need to take insults from a pink, bitchy, little midget like you." He was then slapped hard across the face.

"YOU WORTHLESS, DISRESPECTFUL, PIECE OF CRAP!! I AM A GENIUS SNIPER WHO COULD EASILY BLOW YOUR RETARDED BRAINS OUT SKY HIGH!! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL I DIDN'T DO THAT TO YOU THE SECOND YOU OPENED YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!!" Everyone covered their ears as Mine practically exploded in anger and outrage. Everyone could have sworn they felt the floor tremble as Mine stomped out of the room.

"... I better go calm Mine down." Sheele said as she got up. She gave a polite bow before leaving.

"Wow, Tatsumi, a slap to the face. She must like you already if that's all she did!" Said Leone.

"What!? I can't hear you! My ears are still ringing!" He yelled as he put a hand near his ear to hear her better.

"We tried to tell him." Said Ieyasu as Sayo sighed.

"What!?"

(Scene break)

As Leone led the three to the next member of Night Raid, Tatsumi decided to walk next to Sayo. "All right, explain. I really doubt you're actually trusting anything these guys say about only killing bad people." He whispered.

"Of course not. We aren't idiots. We're just playing along so they don't kill us." She whispered back. She then glared at him through the corner of her eye. "It would help if you didn't try insulting dangerous assassins like that. You've already injured one member and threatened another one."

"What was I supposed to do? That little bitch had it coming."

"Men and their pride." She groaned. "Just try to keep comments like that to yourself next time, okay? Anyway, it could be helpful to tag along with them. If they're telling the truth, then we stay. If not, we'll just gain their trust and kill them when they aren't looking."

"What'chu guys talking about?" Asked Leone as she suddenly appeared from behind them with her arms on their shoulders, causing the two to jump in surprise.

"Um, I was just asking Sayo if, err, she knew who we're seeing next. Right Sayo?

"Y-yeah!"

"Oh, we're seeing Bulat next."

"Who?" Tatsumi and Ieyasu asked. Although Tatsumi could have sworn Ieyasu had some fear in his voice.

"Remember the guy in armor? That guy."

"Oh yeah, the guy that was carrying Sayo and Ieyasu." Tatsumi said.

"Oh no." Ieyasu muttered. Tatsumi saw that his friend looked a bit uncomfortable, to put it lightly. He new there was something wrong about this Bulat guy if it made the normally energetic Ieyasu act like this. He mentally prepared himself just in case he was anything like the last member he met.

After some walking, they found themselves in front of some wooden doors. Tatsumi could hear the sounds of grunting on the other side.

"These are the training grounds. There good for stress relief." Leone said as she opened the doors and led them outside. A muscular man was currently training with a wooden bo staff. He had black hair and was shirtless and was only wearing white pants with black boots. The strangest thing about him was his hair, which was styled as a heart shaped pompadour.

'He's amazing!' Tatsumi thought to himself as he watched Bulat swing the staff around with great speed and focus. Bulat then gave on last mighty swing, creating a strong up draft around the training grounds.

It was then that Bulat noticed his little audience "Huh? Oh, you're finally awake. I was wondering how long it would take."

"Hi. You're the guy who had the armor, right?"

"I'm flattered you remember me, Tatsumi" Bulat said with a small laugh. He then pointed his thumb towards himself. "I haven't formally introduced myself. Name's Bulat. The pleasure is all mine." He said as he held out a hand for Tatsumi to shake.

'Huh, he doesn't look bad at all. He actually looks kinda nice, like Sheele. When she didn't threaten our lives, of course.' Tatsumi thought to himself as he accepted the handshake, unaware of Ieyasu's silent warnings not to.

"By the way, he's gay." He heard Leone say from behind him.

"...What?" His yellowish green eyes widened as he silently praid that he misheard what she said because of Mine's screaming earlier messing up his hearing.

"Now don't give the wrong idea..." Said Bulat. He then gave Tatsumi a flirtatious look. "Yet~."

Tatsumi could have sworn he saw sparkles in his eyes. He immediately retracted his hand. "Okay, I've seen enough. Let's go!" Tatsumi said as he speed walked out of the area. He could hear Leone's laughter from behind him.

After he Tatsumi left, Bulat then set his sights on Ieyasu with the same flirtatious look as before. "So, Ieya-"

"Wait for me, Tatsumi!" He yelled as he ran after his friend, making Leone clutch her sides from how funny this was to her.

(Scene break.)

"It's almost time for Leone's bath." said the giggling green young man to himself as he laid on his stomach, hidden under some bushes as he waited patiently for Leone to come take her bath at the lake in front of him. He then jumped to his feet with a big grin as he proclaimed. "I would do anything for a peek at that smoking hot body!"

"Found him!" Said Sayo as she suddenly grabbed him by the hair and started dragging him towards her friends.

"Ow, ow, ow! Let go of my hair!"

"He was hiding in the bushes over there."

"I knew he was trying this again." Said Leone as she punched her hand into her palm as she approached the terrified green man.

"C-come on Leone! B-be reasonable! Have mercy!"

"Mercy?" She grinned. "What's that?"

"Um, who's this guy?" Tatsumi asked as as a dust cloud enveloped the green guy and Leone. Sounds of punching and the green guys screaming could be heard from inside it.

"That's Lubbock. A grade-A pervert." Sayo responded as she glared at the dust cloud with no hint of sympathy.

"He's also an idiot." Said Leone as she dusted off her hands as the beaten up Lubbock was lying on the ground.

"I feel your pain." Said Ieyasu sympathetically. "To not be able to resist the allure of beautiful woman but get rejected at every turn!" Ieyasu started sobbing dramatically into his arms before getting knocked to the ground, courtesy of Sayo's punch. "Oww!"

"Hey, you're the guy from last night." Said Lubbock as he got his feet. His eyes were scanning Tatsumi up and down with the brunette feeling uncomfortable from his gaze.

He then turned to Leone "I don't like him." He said as he gave a thumbs down.

"Eh?" Was Tatsumi's only response.

"Lubbock, if this is about Akame, we already cleared up it was self defense." Said Leone.

"That's not why. He's too much of a pretty boy. With looks like that, he could steal all my girls away from me!"

Tatsumi honestly didn't if he should be flattered or not.

"You don't have any girls." Said Leone as she punched the top of Lubbock's head.

"Don't worry man. Now that I'm here, our teamwork will be unstoppable!" Ieyasu proclaimed

"You're right! With us working together, no woman's body shall remain unseen to us!" Lubbock said as he put an arm around the back of Ieyasu's neck. Their eyes were lit ablaze with determination.

"Am I missing something here?" Tatsumi asked with a head tilt.

"Apparently those two bonded over their pervertedness and obsession of manga." Said Sayo as Lubbock started giving Ieyasu advice on how to peep while he wrote down every single thing Lubbock said in a little notebook. How he got the pencil or notebook was a mystery to everyone.

"Lord help us, there's two of him. How long were you guys awake before me, anyway?"

"I think like two, maybe three hours earlier." She shrugged.

"And they're already acting like this!?"

"Yup." She sighed.

"Anyway, let's get a move on. There's still one last person for you to meet." Leone said as she pulled Ieyasu away from Lubbock.

"Wait! There's so much I have to learn!"

(Scene break.)

"How many members are left, anyway?" Tatsumi asked as he, Leone, Sayo, and Ieyasu walked along the side of a river.

"This should be the last one. She's cute, so try not to stare." Said Leone "That's her over there." She said as she pointed ahead to the final member, Akame, who turned her head to the group approaching her.

'That's the girl I fought last night. And... IS THAT AN EVIL BIRD!' He thought as he watched the assassin eating the meat from the danger beast that was roasting over a fire.

"That cutie stuffing her face is Akame. She's our resident wild child."

"Cutie? If you say so..."

"Leone, have some." Said Akame as she tossed a leg to Leone.

"Sweet, thanks." Said the blonde as she happily ate the meat. Tatsumi looked at the meat with a bit of hunger and envy. He still hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. He tried hiding it, but he was seriously craving something to eat and the smell of the roasted meat was definitely not helping.

The red eyed girl then turned towards Tatsumi as she held our another leg. "Have you decided to join us?" She asked. Her voice was monotone and her expression was emotionless.

Tatsumi snapped out of the little trance and answered truthfully. "No, not yet. But I'm thinking about it."

Akame nodded her head. "I only share my meat with my comrades."

Tatsumi's hope of eating something was shattered, but was surprised when Akame tossed him the leg anyway.

"But I owe you for the sandwich." She said. Tatsumi could have sworn he saw a smile on her face for a split second before she went back to eating.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for attacking you like that last night."

"It's okay. You were caught off guard, so you reacted in self defense." Akame said. Her voice was slightly muffled by the food in her mouth.

"Aww, you've already won over our dear little Akame." He heard Leone say, but decided to ignore the comment.

"Did you two already eat?" He asked his friends. He may be hungry, but his friends always took priority.

"Don't worry, man. We ate when woke up." Said Ieyasu.

Tatsumi nodded as he took a bite out of the leg. His eyes widened from the taste of the meat. 'Delicious!' He thought to himself as he started eating faster.

"Slow down, or your might accidentally eat the bone." Said Sayo with slight laughter.

"I needed that." Tatsumi sighed as he licked his lips and put a hand to his stomach.

"Hey, Akame. Does everyone seem a bit jacked up to you?"

"That's because the boss is back." Akame said as she gestured towards the other side of the evil bird.

Leone walked around it and saw a woman in her mid twenties. She had short silver colored hair, a purple eye with her right eye covered by an eye patch, a black suit with matching shoes, and a bulky green mechanical right arm.

"Yo." Was her simple greeting.

'So that's their leader.' Tatsumi thought to himself.

"Hey, boss! Brought me any presents?" Leone cheerily asked.

"Before that, Leone, there's something I want to address first..." The blonde looked a bit confused.

"Three days ago, you exceeded the time limit on your job." The woman was constantly opening and closing her mechanical hand, making it give off an ominous creaking sound as her eye had a certain glint to it. "Care to explain?"

'Crap.' Leone thought to herself. A nervous smile was present on her face before she suddenly made a break for it.

The trio of friends were caught off guard when the Night Raid leader's mechanical appendage shot off it's hand and grabbed Leone by the scruff of her neck, causing her to fall flat on her back.

"It isn't good to enjoy fighting too much. I told to try fixing that habit, haven't I?" The woman's arm started reeling the struggling Leone towards her.

"Okay, I get it! Now please let go of me! That creaking is making my ears bleed!" Leone complained as the appendage was making a loud creaking noise as it pulled her.

'She should really do something about that.' Tatsumi thought to himself as he was getting annoyed by the noise.

"So tell about me these three." The woman said as she gazed at the potential recruits.

"Oh, that's right!" Leone said as she jumped to her feet. "They're gonna be joining us! Say hello to the nice woman, you three!"

Ieyasu then stepped forward. "Name's Ieyasu. I'm a master when it comes to fighting and axes are my specialty." He said proudly.

"And tooting your own horn." Tatsumi muttered, which caused Leone to snicker.

Sayo then stepped forward. "My name is Sayo. I'm skilled with the bow, so I usually act as a sniper. I also use knives for close range combat if I need to. Quick question, is your name Najenda?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"So, are you the same Najenda that worked for the imperial army?

"Yeah?"

"That's amazing! I've heard so much about how you were an amazing general!" Sayo said excitedly as her eyes seemed to sparkle.

'General? So their leader is an ex-general? That makes this team even more formidable. Thanks for the info, Sayo.' Tatsumi thought to himself.

"Well, I'm glad to hear your already fond of me, Sayo. I don't want to brag, but-"

"Sorry boss, can we save the stories for another time?" Said Leone. She'd rather not sit here and listen to Najenda drone on."

"Fine." Said Najenda.

'Heh, she's already got their boss to take a liking to her.' Tatsumi fought the smirk trying to make it's way on his face. Sayo knew how to get on people's good side. That's definitely a good thing, considering one word out of Najenda's mouth and all of Night Raid would attack them like a pack of dogs.

"Oh, by the way, Sayo was it?" Asked Najenda.

"Yeah?"

"You might wanna tone down the enthusiasm a little. Makes it easier to know when it's fake or not." Najenda said with a smirk.

Sayo's eyes widened when she said that.

'She saw through her acting that quickly?' Tatsumi thought in disbelief.

Sayo then grinned. "I guess I should've expected this from an ex-general. Normally people would just fall for the praise long enough for the killing blow."

"Someone's crafty."

It was then that Tatsumi stepped forward and introduced himself. "My name is Tatsumi. I'm a swordsman, but I'm also good at hand-to-hand combat."

Najenda nodded before turning to Leone. "Do they show promise?"

"Oh definitely." Leone said with a grin. "Not only did they take out an entire mansion full of guards by themselves, but this little guy right here has a teigu." She said as she put a hand on Tatsumi's shoulder.

"Is that so?" Najenda asked as she raised her eyebrow in interest.

"Yup! He even managed to bang up Akame a little."

"Very impressive." Najenda then stood up and put on a black coat with a red version of the Night Raid bird on the back. "Akame, go gather the others and tell them to head straight to the meeting room."

Akame nodded her head as she got up.

"You three, come with me. I would like to hear more about you."

(Scene break.)

"I see..." Said Najenda as she processed the information given to her. They were all currently in the meeting. Najenda sat on the throne as she observed the trio in front of her. The rest of Night Raid was gathered around them in a semicircle. She then put a fresh cigarette into her mouth after igniting one end with a lighter and inhaled the smoke. "I believe I understand the situation." She then outstretched her mechanical arm. "How would you three feel about joining Night Raid."

"We'll be killed if we say no, so do we even have a choice? Asked Ieyasu.

"Don't worry, you won't be killed if you decline."

"But Sheele said-"

"Sheele says that a lot to new recruits."

"I find that it helps motivate people to join." Said Sheele with no sign of guilt from lying.

"Anyway, while we won't kill you, we can't let you leave. You'd have to stay here and work in our factory. We'd also have to confiscate that Teigu you have in your possession."

'My armor? I'd like to see you try.' Tatsumi thought to himself as he put a hand protectively over his chest. "You guys said you fight the scum of the empire, right?"

"That is correct. I see that you three also seem dissatisfied with the current government, to say the least."

"Yeah, we have a bone pick with those bastards." Said Sayo.

"Oh? And why is that?"

Sayo's eyes narrowed. "Ever heard of Kinenhiro village?"

The entire room fell silent and not one person dared to say anything.

"I haven't." Said Sheele honestly.

Scratch that last part.

"I have." Said Najenda as she leaned her back into her throne. "From what I've heard, it was a village in the north that was destroyed by the imperial army due to supposedly aiding rebels that fought against the empire."

"That's a lie! Our village had nothing to do with any rebels!" Ieyasu exclaimed.

"You're survivors?" Asked Akame.

"Yeah. We barely managed to get out of there alive." Tatsumi said sadly. "Everyone else... gone. Killed by the soldiers." Images of his burning village passed through his mind and he clenched his fists.

"Tatsumi..." The brunette turned towards Bulat. The man was now wearing a black shirt underneath some green armor and a black leather jacket with spikes the shoulders. "The corruption in the capital is creating great suffering all around. Don't you wanna uproot all that corruption like a man would?"

"Bulat used to be a high ranking soldier in the imperial army. But he joined us when he discovered how corrupted it really was." Said Najenda.

"If we don't do something about the scum terrorizing the capital, then it's never going to get cleaned up. So it's our job to take out those bastards whenever we get the chance." Stated Bulat.

"So you guys are basically doing what we wanna do?"

"In a sense, yes." Said Najenda

"Except we have funds and resources from a greater source while you three are practically going in guns blazing like a bunch of idiots." Tatsumi shot a glare at the pink girl.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You see, Tatsumi..." Began Najenda. "Night Raid works for an anti-imperial organization called the Revolutionary Army. Their base is located south of the empire."

"An army?" Asked Ieyasu.

"The group started out small, but they've grown into a rather formidable organization. Night Raid was formed in order to perform covert operations, such as information gathering and assassinations. We're only putting out one fire at a time, but when the Revolutionary Army decides to make it's move, amidst the chaos we'll head straight for the cause of this mess. The minister."

"So you plan on killing that bastard?" Tatsumi asked.

"Only then will our nation truly see change."

"So if our nation had a fresh start, do you believe the people will be safe and happy again?"

"I am certain."

"Wow, so you guys are like assassins of justice?" Asked Ieyasu with sparkles in his eyes.

The second those words left his mouth, almost everyone in the room began laughing. Ieyasu gave Tatsumi and Sayo a questioning look, to which they just shrugged as they were just as oblivious to the reason of their sudden laughter.

"Ieyasu, not matter how you describe it, we're still murderers." Said Leone.

"And there's no justice in the way we do things." Said Sheele.

"At any given moment, everyone of us could be forced to atone for the blood that we've spilled." Said Bulat.

"Every team member fights for a different reason, but each bears a strong resolve. Are you three willing to risk your lives?" Najenda asked.

"You say you want to remove the trash in the empire, right? Then we'll do it. We'll fight alongside you and help bring in the new nation!" Tatsumi proclaimed with fiery determination in his eyes. His friends nodded their heads to show they agreed.

"You probably won't be treated like some hero, you know. So you better drop that silly little dream now." Said Mine.

"We never cared about being heroes. The only thing that's important to us is to take down that damn empire so no one else has to suffer because of it." Said Tatsumi.

"It's decided then. Sayo, Ieyasu, Tatsumi, welcome to the life of carnage." Said Najenda. "Now that that's out of the way, there is still the matter of the teigu I've been hearing about. If you don't mind, may you show it to me?"

Tatsumi nodded before he took a few steps back so he could give everyone a view. He then pulled down the collar of his shirt, revealing a small blue diamond on his upper chest embedded into his skin. The diamond then began shining a bright light that engulfed the room. When it died down, Tatsumi was wearing Dralux once again.

Underneath the armor, he had a big grin as he watched Night Raid's reaction to his armor. Even Mine had an expression of awe before she quickly tried to hide it with a her scowl.

"It's okay I guess..." He heard her mutter.

"It's called Heaven's Absolution: Dralux."

"Lubbock, hand me the book on teigu." Said Najenda. Lubbock nodded before giving her an old looking brown book.

After a minute or two of Najenda looking through her book, Sheele decided to strike a conversation "How did you get Dralux, Tatsumi?" She asked Najenda flipped through the pages of the book.

"It was given to me by the elder a few years ago. It's pretty much my go to solution in a fight because of how powerful it is."

"Oh, really? Why don't we have a little sparing match so we can what it can do?" Asked Bulat.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna hurt you too bad." Tatsumi said. His tone made it sound like he was taunting, but he genuinely was concerned for Bulat.

"Haha, it's sweet that you're worried about me Tatsumi, but I wasn't called "The One Hundred Man Slayer" for nothing."

"I for one think that would be a great idea." Said Najenda as she closed her book. "It would help us gauge your strength and skills while also demonstrating Dralux's capabilities to us, since we don't seem to have any information on it. What do you say, Tatsumi? Care to show us what you're made of?"

"All right, if you say so." Tatsumi shrugged.

(Scene break.)

All of Night Raid sat at the training ground's benches to witness Tatsumi and Bulat's sparring match. The two stood across from each a fair distance away from each other as they stretched for the coming match.

"Hey, Sayo. Do you think Mine is still mad about earlier?" He asked his friend sitting next to him as he jabbed a thumb to the pink girl.

"Go Bulat! Kick that country boy's ass!" Mine cheered uncharacteristically as she waved two flags around. One flag had a smiling chibi Bulat giving a thumbs up with a small sparkle in his teeth. The other had a beaten up chibi Tatsumi lying on the ground. When did she make those, no one knows.

"What makes to say that?" Sayo asked sarcastically.

Tatsumi sweat dropped at the display before turning to Bulat. "All right, Bulat, you ready?" He asked as he equipped his armor.

"Yeah, but before that, I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"When you refer to me, please call me either "Bro" or "Handsome", okay?"

Tatsumi shrugged "That's it? All right, Bro, let's do this!"

"Yeah! That felt great!" Bulat fist pumped. "As a reward, I'll show you something awesome!" He then got into a crouching position, put a hand to the ground, took a deep breath, and yelled. "IIINCURSIOOO!!"

Flames began spiraling around Bulat and a large suit of armor appeared above him for a few seconds. When the flames disappeared, Bulat was now wearing the armor from last night. "This is my teigu, Incursio." He proclaimed as his now yellow eyes seemed to glow.

The new recruits were all amazed by what they just witnessed.

Tatsumi whistled as he clapped. "That's pretty awesome, Bro. And here I thought I was the only one who could do something like that."

"Ah, good. I see you recognize its greatness." Bulat said as he flexed his muscles.

"Are you going to fight or what!?" Mine yelled from where she sat.

"Well, let's start. Best not to keep the fans waiting." Joked Tatsumi as he got into a fighting stance. "Who goes first?"

"I'll let you have the first move, okay?" Bulat said as he got into his own fighting stance.

Tatsumi smirked underneath his helmet. "All right then." The ground underneath him cracked as he rocketed forward with his fist reeled back.

"Here I come!"

 _To be continued._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dralux Vs. Incursio.

 **Author's note.**

 **JFW: Welcome back everyone! I hope you're excited, because in this chapter, we have Tatsumi and Bulat have their sparing match. I originally wanted to put it in the last chapter, but I figured it would be better to just put it in this one instead since I didn't want to make the last one too long.**

 **Tatsumi: So, how were** **things while I was unconscious?**

 **JFW: Great, man! I totally had things under control.**

 **Tatsumi: Cool. I thought you would do something stupid like smash your car through a wall.**

 **JFW: Now why would I do that? Hehehe ( Whispers "I missed you, man".)**

 **Tatsumi: What was that la-**

 **JFW: Nothing!**

 **Review responses.**

 **NinjaFang1331.**

 **JFW: Thanks, man! I wanted them to join since it would be ridiculous to have them fight the empire and not work for the Revolutionary Army, in my opinion.**

 **Ultimate Kuuga.**

 **JFW: Yup! I'll try to keep everything on the rails and not make the story cluttered and complicated as hell.**

 **Tatsumi: (Blushing)**.

 **JFW: I actually liked that pairing. You know why? BECAUSE IT MADE SENSE!**

 **Tatsumi: Please, don't start this again.**

 **JFW: I'm not. I'm just saying you could've done better.**

 **Tatsumi: I am happy with my decision! Stop trying to insult my wife!**

 **JFW: Yeah? Well guess what? I'm the author here and I can do whatever I want! I can even make your forget this conversation by snapping my fingers!**

 **Tatsumi: No you ca-**

 **JFW: (Snaps fingers.)**

 **Tatsumi:...What were we talking about again?**

 **JFW: I don't know, something about you dating Akame.**

 **Tatsumi: (Blushes.) What!?.**

 **JFW: (Wink.)**

 **Dr. Gale.**

 **Tatsumi: (Rubs cheek) Glad you enjoyed Mine, because my cheek and ears didn't.**

 **JFW: What a woman, am I right?**

 **Tatsumi: (Glares)** **Go fuck yourself.**

 **JFW: Anyway, I just had to ask myself "What would Mine do?" and by thinking like an arrogant brat and taking countless showers to erase the dirty feeling, boom, there it was. Shut up Tatsumi. I made Ieyasu and Lubbock have this type of friendship because it just feels right. I can't be the only who can picture those two with this type of friendship, right?** **Sayo** **is supposed to be smart and level headed, a contrast to Ieyasu's hot headed and rash personality.** **It's only natural for someone like Najenda to take a liking to people who like to plan things out. Of course, the ex-general wouldn't fall for something like that.** **By the way, thanks for that little suggestion through PM. I'll see if I can put it in the story ( wink ).**

 **Jay k.**

 **JFW: A tie? Pfft, too unsatisfying.**

 **Tatsumi: What is with people and shipping me?**

 **JFW: You think this is bad?** **You ain't seen** **even a fifth of how "passionate" people can be. Just be glad our current readers are mature.**

 **Tatsumi: My god...**

 **BlueFireRinOkumura.**

 **JFW: (Sniff) T-that's so nice of you to say. (hysterical sobbing** **before slapping** **own face.) Okay, I'm good. Anyway, I know what you mean. I've seen a good few stories with really good ideas just suddenly stop.** **It's like there's some invisible force hunting authors down one by one.**

 **Tatsumi: So the creepy guy who stalks us whenever we leave here isn't just my imagination?**

 **JFW: No, that's just Steve. He does that because he cares.** **Anyway, if I go too long without deciding who goes with Tatsumi, I might have to may to go with a harem. Even if it's probably difficult to write.**

 **Tatsumi: Does it really matter?**

 **JFW: Yes, now shut up.**

 **Yoga Pratama.**

 **Tatsumi: WE DISCUSSED THIS LAST TIME!**

 **JFW: Please don't yell at the readers.**

 **Blazeblue empire.**

 **Tatsumi: Okay, that's it. I'm out! (Leaves while slamming door very loudly.** )

 **JFW:...We'll be right back.**

 **Review responses, end.**

 **JFW: Alright, before we begin, I want a quick favor from your guys. I'm in need of some teigu ideas, so if anyone has fan made teigus, please feel free to leave a description of it's abilities.**

 **Tatsumi: Can't you make up your own?**

 **JFW: I have ideas! It's just that I need some help, is all and I'm sure there's people out there with great ideas. Anyway, try to make it balanced. I won't guarantee that I'll use them, since I only need a few, but I'll make sure to give full credit to whoever it belongs to.** **Now sit back, relax, and put some exciting rock music ( Maybe something like "Transformers: Devastation - fight theme 3" or something from "Street Fighter". Your choice) while Tatsumi and Bulat beat the hell out of each other.**

 **Tatsumi: JFW doesn't own Akame Ga kill. All rights reserved to Square Enix, Gangan Joker, etc.**

Location: Night Raid HQ training grounds.

Time: 3:40pm.

Bulat had managed to raise his arms up just in time to block Tatsumi's sudden attack. He moved so fast that he barely had time to do so as the punch created an up draft after impact due to the great force behind it. Bulat could even feel it beneath his armor.

"That was fast!" Said Lubbock with wide eyes.

"Lubba, you ain't seen nothing yet," Said Ieyasu with a smirk.

"Coming on strong already? I like that," Said Bulat.

"It's not too late to back out now," Taunted Tatsumi as he attempted to kick Bulat from his side. The man caught his leg, spun around, and threw the brunette across the field.

When Tatsumi got up, he quickly leaped backwards as Bulat smashed his fist where he was before, cracking the floor upon impact. That wasn't the end of his assault as he dashed towards Tatsumi and attempted another blow, only to be blocked by a blue barrier that appeared in front of him. The second he registered what happened, Tatsumi dropped the barrier and slugged him right across the face before he followed up with a kick to his stomach, sending him back a good few feet before his back hit the ground.

"Come on Bulat! Show the newbie who's boss!" Cheered Mine.

Bulat sprung to his feet and deflected Tatsumi's punch and proceeded to give Tatsumi a punch to gut, followed up by one to the face, and finishing with a strong uppercut that sent the brunette upwards into the air. He then leaped into the air, clasped his hands together, and slammed them against Tatsumi's chest, sending him crashing into the ground and kicking up a dust cloud.

"That's gotta hurt," Hissed Lubbock.

"Wait for it," Said Sayo.

As Bulat landed on the ground, a blue sphere shot out of the dust cloud and hit him dead on, exploding on impact and sending him straight into a wall.

Tatsumi walked out of the dust cloud as he nonchalantly dusted himself off. "This is fun. You're actually really strong."

"You're not bad yourself, Tatsumi," Said Bulat said as he picked himself up and got into a fighting stance. Tatsumi smirked under his helmet as he got into his own.

The two armored men then dashed towards each other. They're fists collided and everyone felt the shockwave from the impact before the two began throwing punches at each other.

"They're really going at it, aren't they?" Commented Sheele as she sweat dropped.

"Tatsumi's quite spirited and he's giving Bulat a run for his money," Said Najenda as she watched the two trade blows. "He'll be a valuable member to our cause," She turned to the red eyed assassin and asked, "What do you think Akame?"

"He's rough around the edges, but has potential. With some training, he could very well become a general-class fighter," Said Akame. "He also knows how to cook well, which is a great bonus." Najenda sighed and shook her head at that last statement.

"Go Tatsumi!" Cheered Ieyasu as he watched his friend battle the former soldier.

Tatsumi threw a punch at Bulat, but the muscular man caught it with his free hand. Tatsumi tried it with his other hand, but the results were the same. It became a battle of strength as one tried to push the other back. Tatsumi reeled his head back and headbutted Bulat in the face. As Bulat staggered back for a bit, Tatsumi ran up and drop kicked him.

Upon impact, Tatsumi pushed himself off Bulat so he could get some distance. He started to charge a blue sphere and threw it at Bulat, but the ex-soldier managed to dodge the projectile.

"Looks I'm gonna have to go all out," Bulat said as a large halberd with a black pole and a red blade materialized in his hands.

Tatsumi began throwing sphere after sphere in order to hit his opponent, but Bulat dodged each one as he closed the distance between them.

Once close enough, Bulat tried to slash at Tatsumi with a downward swing. However, Tatsumi materialized his white ethereal sword and raised it to block the halberd. Pushing Bulat away, Tatsumi made a vertical swing at him, but it was parried. Soon, sparks were flying as they swung their weapons at each other. The only thing that could be heard besides the sound of clashing metal was Mine and Ieyasu's cheering.

"This is awesome!" Leone said with excitement while watching the battle.

"I think they're getting a little carried away," Sayo said.

"I'll say," Said Lubbock.

"They could tone it down a little bit," Added Sheele.

"Ah, you guys don't know real how to have real fun," Said Leone.

Tatsumi and Bulat's weapons engaged in a fierce battle dance, one trying to overpower the other. Swing, dodge, parry, parry, swing, parry, swing, thrust, swing, parry, thrust. Tatsumi's warrior instincts were on full throttle. His heart was pumping and blood flowed with adrenaline. The only thing on his mind was this battle and to achieve victory.

Tatsumi jumped away from Bulat and then charged at him with his sword pointing forward. Bulat simply sidestepped the attempt to run him through.

Perfect.

Tatsumi's sword gained a blue aura before he quickly turned around and swung his blade. "Take this!" He shouted and sent a blue arc soaring through the air.

Bulat's eyes widened as the arc headed straight for him. He brought up his spear and blocked it, but the force it had managed to knock him off balance. Tatsumi took this opportunity to dash towards him and deliver a strong punch to his chest with his free hand and he was sent skidding across the ground, tearing it up in the process.

As Bulat got up, an idea suddenly came to him. He reversed his grip on his weapon and jumped into the air. Tatsumi tried keeping him in sight, but the sun's light made it difficult. He did notice the halberd heading straight for him and he rolled out of the way, letting it embed itself in the ground.

Tatsumi's blade gained it's blue aura and was about to send another arc, but was surprised to see that Bulat was gone. His yellowish green eyes scanned the field in search of Bulat, but it was like he just magically disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Tatsumi asked as he turned to the rest of Night Raid. Sayo shrugged as Ieyasu was turning his head left and right in search of the man. He noticed that everyone else seemed completely indifferent to Bulat's disappearance. All except for Mine, who had a big grin on her face. 'What's she so happy abo-"

He was interrupted when he felt something hit the left side of his face hard. As he stumbled back from the blow, he was punched in the jaw. Tatsumi couldn't see whatever's attacking him as it then punched his chest with great force and he was sent flying towards wall, slamming into it back first.

Tatsumi groaned as he got to his feet while also giving the middle finger to the laughing pink girl.

He then saw Bulat's halberd beginning to shake from were it was embedded before it suddenly came out of the ground. Tatsumi's eyes widened as the weapon seemingly floated in the air before fading out of existence.

"Is he invisible!?" Exclaimed Ieyasu in shock.

"The newbie has no shot at beating Bulat. Might as well just throw in the towel now before he gets his ass beat too bad." Mine jeered.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Mine," Said Sayo with a grin.

"What are you talking about? It's hopeless for him!"

Tatsumi got into his fighting stance once again. His diamonds and veins began glowing its azure light. A few seconds passed as Tatsumi simply stood there before he dashed forward and swung his blade downwards seemingly at the air. The sound of metal against metal was heard as Tatsumi's blade seemed to have met some resistance. Tatsumi then tried making a vertical swing. The results were the same. He then leaped backwards and when he did, the ground where he was before cracked from an invisible impact.

"He can see Bulat!?" Exclaimed Mine, Lubbock, and Leone in disbelief. Sheele looked just as surprised as her friends while Sayo and Ieyasu had big grins. Akame and Najenda only looked mildly taken aback from this.

"It's not that he sees him. It's more like he senses him. Tatsumi can sense the aura of all living things AND pinpoint their exact location," Explained Sayo.

"Very impressive," Said Najenda.

Bulat dropped his invisibility since he knew it was useless and made a vertical swing towards Tatsumi, but the new recruit flipped over him and swung his sword at the man. He raised an arm to block the blade and it slashed across it. He tried to roundhouse kick Tatsumi, but he created a blue barrier and blocked the blow. He sidestepped the horizontal swing Tatsumi made and attempted a thrust, but Tatsumi managed to duck under it. Tatsumi then started back flipping away from Bulat as the muscular attempted a vertical swing at him. Once he got enough distance, he fired a blue sphere at Bulat. Bulat immediately leaped away from where he was and the projectile exploded on the spot, leaving a small crater. The quickly lunged at each other again, their weapons locked into another struggle. Though, this time Bulat pushed Tatsumi back. With a a quick twirl of his weapon, Bulat thrusted his spear straight into Tatsumi's chest. The impact had been strong enough to knock Tatsumi away.

"You can do it, Tatsumi! Take 'em down!" Ieyasu cheered.

Tatsumi quickly charged towards Bulat again before leaping into the air with his blade pulled back. Bulat raised his spear to block the oncoming downward swing. But just before the weapons connected, the sword disappeared. Once Tatsumi landed, he punched Bulat in the face hard. And with his free hand, he charged up a sphere and fired it at his chest point blank. The blast was so powerful, that it sent through wall.

"Ugh," Bulat groaned while walking out of the newly made hole. Shacking his head to get his bearings, he threw his spear at Tatsumi.

"You're slowing down, Bulat," Tatsumi said while bringing up his barrier, letting the spear harmlessly bounce off it. To his surprise, however, Bulat had leaped OVER the barrier.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Bulat said, landing behind him. He grabbed Tatsumi's cape and threw him towards one of the walls. Quickly repositioning himself in the air, Tatsumi let his feet collid with the wall, and using the momentum, he bounced right off it towards Bulat. He threw a punch at Bulat, but the man moved out of the way. And as he flew past him, Bulat slammed his down on Tatsumi's back, smashing him against the ground. After the hard hit, Bulat took some steps back to let Tatsumi recover.

Getting to his feet, Tatsumi stared at Bulat with fire in his eyes, and Bulat stared right back. The two were both panting heavily from all this. Their armors had a cracks in them and their capes had some tears. Despite this, beneath their helmets were big smiles. This fight truly was fun for them. They both managed to push each other to their limits. Not only that, but through this battle, they recognized the great strength, skill, and spirit the other had and before long, they gained a great respect for each other as warriors.

They readied themselves and let out battle cries as they charged forward so they could finally decide the victor of this exciting battle.

"That's enough, you two!" Ordered Najenda.

Wait, what?

The two fighters stopped halfway as they turned to their leader who was approaching them. "I think that will do. The point of this was to simply see how skilled Tatsumi was and I think we found that out a good while back."

"Aww, come on, Boss. I wanted to see who would win!" Complained Leone.

"Pfft, looks like the country boy gets saved by the bell," Said Mine.

"What are you talking about? Tatsumi was obviously going to win!" Said Ieyasu.

"Ha! Yeah, right! You're obviously delusional."

Tatsumi shook his head at them as they argued. His and Bulat's armors then began disappearing.

"Tatsumi, your fighting capabilities are outstanding. You're in need of some work, but other than that, I have no doubt you will be a powerful addition to our team," Najenda said.

Tatsumi had a big smile as Najenda said this. Bulat then gave him a slap on the back. "That was some spar back there, Tatsumi. We should do that again sometime."

"Haha, yeah! You were pretty awesome Bro," Tatsumi said as he held out his fist. Bulat smiled as they fist bumped.

"Glad you two are getting along. Now then, I think it's about time to get something to eat," Said Najenda.

"I'll prepare dinner," Said Akame.

"I'll go help," Volunteered Sayo.

"Me two," Said Ieyasu.

"Me three," Said Tatsumi.

"Oh, no you're not," Najenda told Tatsumi.

"What? Why? I know how to cook really well!"

"Because you and Bulat will be busy with all of this," Najenda gestured towards the training grounds. Multiple craters and destroyed walls could be seen all over the place. Smoke could be seen rising as well.

"...Wow. Looks like we went a little overboard," Tatsumi said as he saw the aftermath.

"Looks like it," Laughed Bulat.

"Start cleaning or you'll miss dinner," She said as she turned around and began leaving along with everyone else.

"Aren't any of you going to help!?" Asked Tatsumi.

"Nope!" Chirped Leone.

"Have fun, newbie!" Teased Mine as she left.

Soon, Tatsumi and Bulat were the only ones there. Tatsumi sighed and said "Let's get to work", while going to get the materials they needed.

"Cheer up Tatsumi. At least we get to spend some quality time together~." Bulat said. The last part sounded flirtatious and it made the brunette cringe.

'Kill me now.'

 **Author's note.**

 **JFW:...Dammit, J Kay! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Its purpose was to both show how strong Tatsumi is and for me to practice my fight scene descriptions. If you have an idea on who would have won, go ahead and say it and why you think so. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go talk with a potential beta reader. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: First day on the job.

 **Author's Note**

 **JFW: Hellooo everyone! Welcome to chapter 8 of Tatsumi the White Knight!**

 **Tatsumi: Hey guys!**

 **JFW: This chapter is gonna focus on the assassination training and the battle with Ogre. Pretty much the same as the canon with a few changes here and there. Bigger changes will occur later on but, for now, I'll stick the cannon events. By the way, I put a reference to certain series that Square Enix is also involved with. Try and see if you can find it. It's not too hard, so you can find out what I'm referencing if you try hard enough. Alright, now for the review responses. Yay!**

 **Review responses.**

 **Ultimate Kuuga.**

 **JFW: I'LL TREAT HIM HOW I WANT TO, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! (Punches Tatsumi's face.)**

 **Tatsumi: Ow! What the hell was that for!?**

 **JFW: To prove a point.**

 **NinjaFang1331.**

 **JFW: Thanks, man!**

 **He11singDrago.**

 **JFW: Maybe he will, maybe he won't. Who knows?**

 **Tatsumi: I hope so too...** **Th-the first part, I mean! Not the second one. Not that I would mind the second one but (gets mouth covered).**

 **JFW: Shh. You'll thank me later.**

 **orca3553.**

 **JFW: Score one for** **Bulat** **...I think.**

 **Night Raid Fan.**

 **JFW: Score two for Bulat.**

 **Tatsumi: Aww, thanks.**

 **JFW: He still said you would've lost. Anyway, the aura ability was explained in chapter** **four.**

 **Yoga pratama.**

 **JFW: They'll all train under Akame**

 **Blazeblue empire.**

 **JFW: Hmm, interesting. I'll keep them in mind. Thanks!**

 **Jay K.**

 **JFW: So it's no points.**

 **Tatsumi: Esdeath? God help me...**

 **JFW:...Wow. All I would do is send a thousand messages asking "what the fuck". I agree with the Akame thing, but wow. Congratulations on proving yourself immature, I guess. You're probably the only person I've ever met who's actually tried proving me wrong about being mature, hehe.**

 **Dr. Gale.**

 **JFW: I don't think I can really say Dralux is connected to his life force. I'm not a big fan of Tatsumi X Mine. Mostly because it was practically shoved in our faces at the last minute. Even if it wasn't Akame to end up with him ( the one I expected/wanted to end up with him), there were better choices. Chelsea would've made more sense. Esdeath would've made more sense. Leone, Sheele, and even freaking Bulat! If anyone out their likes that pairing, then I won't judge.** **Hell, I'll admit there were a few moments I like, by it doesn't** **change** **the fact that it was rushed into the story out of nowhere and that there were better candidates for his heart** **. And I am SO glad I tied and gagged Tatsumi to a chair before this review response.**

 **Review responses, end.**

 **JFW: The fans have spoken and they say Bulat would've won. Not one vote for Tatsumi? Damn. Anyway, before we begin, I just wanna say that ( Inhales deeply. ) I GOT A BETA READER NOW!! Woohoo! His name is Kazumiteku and he's a really nice guy! I got a feeling we're gonna be best friends!**

 **Tatsumi: (Whispers "run while you still can".)**

 **JFW: What was that?**

 **Tatsumi: Nothing! Just giving the disclaimer, is all. Anyway, JFW doesn't own Akame Ga Kill. All rights reserved to Square Enix, Gangan Joker, etc.**

Location: Night Raid HQ.

Time: 09:35am.

Tatsumi groaned as he constantly tossed and turned in his bed, covering himself with his sheets as the sun's rays shone through the window. He had been doing this for at least an hour in a futile attempt at getting more sleep. Realizing he wasn't going to get any, he removed the sheets from his body and sat up, revealing that he was wearing a black shirt with green boxers. As he stretched, he suddenly winced in pain. "I think I took a worse beating than I thought," he mused.

He and Bulat had managed to fix the training grounds after a couple of hours. Aside from Bulat's flirting, the task wasn't too bad. Unfortunately they missed dinner. But, thankfully, his friends had left some food for them and after scarfing it down as quickly as he could ( so he could get away from Bulat as soon as possible ), he changed into his more comfortable clothing and fell asleep.

He got up, made his bed, switched to his normal attire, and walked out of his room. When he did, he saw Sheele pacing around the hallway with a puzzled expression. "Morning, Sheele," He greeted.

"Huh? Oh, good morning Tatsumi." She responded kindly as she gave a slight bow.

"You okay? You look like you have something on your mind."

"Don't worry. I was just trying to remember what I was doing."

"What do you mean?"

"Boss wanted me to do something, but I just can't remember what it was," She said as she put her hand on her cheek as she tried to recall what she was tasked with. "I'm such an airhead..." She sighed.

Tatsumi sweat dropped. "Well, good luck with that. I'm going to go see the boss." He figured he should go ask Najenda if there is anything he should do today.

"Ah! Now I remember! I was supposed to get you to see Boss!" She said with an expression that looked like she solved the greatest mystery known to man.

"...Congratulations. Let's go."

After a bit of walking, the two reached the meeting room. He saw that Najenda was already there, but he also saw that his friends and Akame where there too.

"I brought him, Boss. Just like you ordered," Said Sheele.

"Finally," Najenda muttered. "I mean, thank you, Sheele. That will be all."

The purple haired assassin gave a polite bow before leaving the meeting room.

"Now then, down to business. Tatsumi, Sayo, Ieyasu, I brought you here because I wanted to inform you that today you three will begin your Night Raid training."

"What do you mean?" Asked Tatsumi.

"New recruits are required to undergo training from veteran members in order to hone their skills as assassins," Explained Akame with her ever present stoic expression.

"So you are going to teach us how to be like you guys?" Asked Ieyasu.

"Yes."

"Do I really need it? I already showed that I can take punishment and dish it out," Said Tatsumi.

"You're a great fighter, but there is more to being an assassin," Said Najenda. "Plus, it would help build bonds with the rest of the team."

"Okay, so who will be training us?"

"Today, you will all be training under Akame."

Tatsumi turned to said assassin and she simply stared back. 'Akame, huh? I was barely able to beat her, even with Dralux. I wonder what she's going to put us through.'

"Akame, feel free to kill anyone that becomes a nuisance."

"No problem." Was her simple response and the expressions on the new recruits' faces were priceless.

"Very well. You're all dismissed."

As the four left the meeting room, Ieyasu went over to Akame and asked. "So what are we gonna do? Are you gonna teach us some of your moves? Or are we gonna hunt high class danger beasts?"

Akame shook her head. "No. Today we're going to cook for the rest of the team."

"What!?"

(Scene break.)

"I can't believe this. We're accepted into a group of skilled assassins and their idea of training is cooking." Ieyasu grumbled as he sat down at the table with his bowl of food.

"Ieyasu, we get it! If you don't shut up, I swear I will beat you with a spatula!" Threatened Tatsumi as he prepared his own food.

All of the Night Raid assasins were currently in the kitchen eating the food Akame, Tatsumi, Sayo, and Ieyasu prepared. Everyone was enjoying the food prepared. Even Mine ( begrudgingly ) admitted that the food was great.

"Well I can't be the only one who finds something wrong with this!"

"Cheer up, man." Said Lubbock from his seat which was in front of Ieyasu. "It may look like bullshit now, but trust me when I say it'll make sense later."

"I'm sorry Lubba, but I can't believe that for the life of me."

"That's okay, man. By the way, I got the new issue of "Royal Souls" recently."

"Really! I've been dying to know what happened after Ryu rescued Aero from the nightmare dimension and got promoted!"

Tatsumi sighed as he mentally thanked Lubbock. Ieyasu had been complaining since Akame told them what their training for today was going to be. He then went back to serving himself some food. 'The elder always said that learning how to cook was just as important as learning how to fight. It was because of him that we know how to cook in the first place. Rest in peace, old man.'

Once he got his bowl filled, he turned around to go seat himself, but stopped himself when he observed the group. Ieyasu was talking with Lubbock about manga before Bulat joined the two as he put an arm around his friend with that flirtatious look in his eyes. His friend pushed the man away and started yelling at him while Lubbock laughed. Sayo was having a conversation with Sheele and Leone while Mine occasionally added her thoughts on whatever topic they discussed. Tatsumi wasn't really paying attention, so he didn't know what they discussed. He did see that Mine seemed angered by a comment Leone made. The blonde was laughing at Mine's outrage while Sayo and Sheele were snickering.

The way they all acted made it impossible to tell that they were assassins. In fact, the sight before him made him think of his village.

Tatsumi gave a sad smile as he turned his gaze downwards as he reminisced of his destroyed home. The entire village acted as one big family. They didn't have much money, but they were happy. They all took care of each other no matter what and would die for one another. But that home was gone. Burned to the ground because of the empire's craving for suffering.

"Tatsumi, are you okay?" Asked Akame from her seat.

Tatsumi looked up and turned his gaze to the assassin. He could see a small bit of concern in her eyes. "Huh? Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Because you are crying."

"Crying?" Tatsumi put a hand on his cheek and noticed it was moist with his tears. He looked around the room and noticed everyone had stopped what they were doing and were looking at him with concern.

"Is something the matter, Tatsumi?" Asked Sheele.

"I-it's nothing! It's just the onions." He lied as he wiped the tears away.

"We're out of onions." Said Akame.

'Crap!' Tatsumi mentally cursed. "Sorry, the heat is getting to me. What I meant to say was that I'm just sweating."

"...No. Try again." Said Leone with an expression that showed she wasn't buying it.

'Double crap!' "Okay, fine. I got something in my eyes, okay?"

"Got something in your-" Mine face palmed at the ridiculously bad lie. "How stupid do you think we are!?"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"That's bullshit and-"

"All right everyone, listen up." Said Najenda as she walked into the kitchen and Tatsumi was relieved due to her timely appearance. "I just received information for a new target." She said as she put down a picture of a man in his thirties. "He's a noble who goes to villages to take children so he can sell them off as slaves. He's currently en route to the capital after one of his runs. Since his mansion is heavily guarded, our best chance is to kill him before he enters the city."

"All right! Finally, some action!" Cheered Ieyasu as he got to his feet with excitement and determination in his eyes. "Just say were he'll be and-"

"I'm sorry, Ieyasu, but you three won't be going."

"What!? Come on! We can handle it!"

"I said no and that's final. You're still in training and a single mistake could get you and your teammates injured or worse." Najenda's eyes hardened and her voice was stern.

Ieyasu groaned as he slumped back into the chair with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Bulat, Sheele, Mine, Lubbock, you four will go and intercept. I expect you all to move out once you're all finished."

"Roger." Said the four in unison.

"Good." Said Najenda before turning to Ieyasu. "I know you want to help, but you're still in training. It's just too risky." With that, Najenda left the kitchen leaving the others to resume eating.

"Too risky? Pfft. I've fought a good number high class danger beasts and other bad shit like that." Grumbled Ieyasu.

"Face it, newbie. You're just not good enough. You'll have to stay here and cut some cucumbers or something." Teased Mine as she began laughing. Ieyasu looked absolutely pissed as he punched the table.

"Why you little-"

"All right, that's enough, you two." Said Bulat as he stood up from his seat after finishing eating. "We have a job to do. Everyone, let's hurry up so we can move out."

The team members assigned on the mission nodded and the muscular man left. Before long, they finished eating and left to get geared up. Leone also left saying that she had an assignment to deal with, so that left Akame and the new recruits to clean up.

"This sucks." Began Ieyasu as he and Sayo were picking up the plates from the table. "We're supposed to be assassins not chefs."

"It can't be helped. I am the one responsible for cooking the base's meals. Naturally, that responsibility falls to you as well." Akame said as she cleaned the plates.

"Says the one who was constantly _tasting_ the ingredients."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Ieyasu, just stop. She said no. Deal with it." Tatsumi said as he cleaned the plates.

"Come on, Tatsumi! Don't you think we should actually be, you know, DOING something?"

"Yeah, but the boss said no. So stop complaining."

Ieyasu just groaned in response.

"Tatsumi is right." Akame said. "If you let your overconfidence and arrogance take control, you'll die."

"Yeah, bu-" Before Ieyasu could continue, Sayo's hand smacked against the back of his head.

"But nothing. Just deal with it."

"...Fine." Said Ieyasu with a sigh as he finally relented.

"It seems we're out of fish meat. We should go restock." Said Akame. "Let's go take some lives."

"What?" Asked Ieyasu.

"She's saying we're going hunting." Said Sayo.

"Thank you for explaining, Sayo. Let's go."

(Scene break.)

The four assassins were currently walking through the lush forest as they headed to the location of their hunt. They were all carrying wooden baskets on their backs to carry back their kills. What exactly they were hunting, Akame has yet to disclose.

"So, you mind explaining what happened earlier?" Sayo asked as she walked besides Tatsumi. Akame and Ieyasu were walking a few feet in front of them.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. Why did you start crying?"

"I got something in my--" He stopped when Sayo hit him in the back of the head.

"The truth, jackass!"

"Alright, alright." Tatsumi rubbed the spot where Sayo hit him. "It's just that..."

"Just what?"

Tatsumi sighed. "When I saw they way everyone was acting before, it reminded me of our home. We didn't do anything wrong. We were just a happy little village. Now?" His fists clenched as memories of that horrible day surfaced in his mind. "Now it's practically a graveyard. And the worst part is that the empire allows these horrible things to happen everyday." His fists were clenched and his knuckles were white. Oh, how he wished he could just storm the palace and slaughter all those bastards. To end it all just like that. But he can't. He knows Dralux made him powerful but...

There's a difference between being powerful and being invincible.

So he has to wait. Wait until he is strong enough. Wait until the Revolutionary Army makes it's move. But the longer he waits, the longer this suffering continues.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Sayo suddenly embraced him. "I promise we'll make them pay. We'll change this world and no one will suffer like us again."

Tatsumi gave a smile as he returned the embrace. "You're right. And we'll live to see it, together."

The two stood there like that for a bit before Akame called out to them. "Let's keep moving. We're almost there."

The two then separated from their embrace with small blushes as they continued moving. The look Ieyasu gave them basically told them that he was going to have a field day talking about this later.

Eventually they found themselves on top of a cliff overlooking a large lake. The clear blue water, the roaring of the waterfall, and the forest surrounding the area made this a breathtaking sight.

"Beautiful..." Breathed out Sayo.

"Eh, it's fine." Said Ieyasu nonchalantly which earned him a glare from Sayo.

"We are going to eliminate the underwater prey." Said Akame as she took of her tie before beginning to lift up her top.

"A-Akame, what are you doing!?" Exclaimed Tatsumi as he and Sayo covered their eyes as their faces had big blushes while Ieyasu was completely fine with it.

"Aww. Calm done guys. She has a swimsuit." Ieyasu said with minor disappointment.

The two friends removed their hands from their eyes and saw that the assassin was wearing a white bikini.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked as she was completely oblivious to the cause of their sudden panicking.

"Uh, nothing. Forget about it." Tatsumi said.

Akame then started walking towards the edge of the cliff. "Our targets for today are koga tuna. See how many you can get."

"Wait, wait, wait, koga tuna? You mean the rare and very vigilant fish?" Asked Sayo in disbelief from the revelation of what their prey was going to be.

Akame didn't answer. Instead, she jumped off the cliff and dived into the water like an Olympic diver.

"She can't be serious." Said Sayo.

"How hard can it be?" Asked Ieyasu.

"Koga tuna are ridiculously hard to catch. A single one is a challenge by itself." Said Sayo. She was about to continue when some koga tunas shot out of the water and straight into Akame's basket and the trainees were left in shock. Said assassin then surfaced from the water, inhaling some air as she did so.

"First you have to swim all the way down to the bottom, then hide your presence and make your attack. Give it a try." She instructed.

"Guess their not that hard." Said Ieyasu as he was the first to recover from Akame's performance. He then took off all of his clothing except for his pants before running off the cliff. "Woohoo!" He cheered as he did a cannonball, causing a big splash as he landed in the lake.

He then resurfaced from the water and called out to his friends. "Come on in guys! The water's fine!"

"What do you say, Sayo? Wanna go for a swim?" Tatsumi asked.

"Later. First let me get something appropriate to wear."

"Why not just go in your regular clothes or just go in your underwear."

"Nice joke, Tatsumi." She said. As Sayo was walking away, she felt something metallic land on her shoulder. She looked at it and saw it was a metal gauntlet and her gaze followed it to see Tatsumi wearing Dralux. Before she could question why he was suddenly equipped, she no longer felt the ground underneath her feet. Realization hit her as she screamed before landing in the water.

She soon resurfaced with an expression that showed she was absolutely pissed "TATSUMI!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!!"

Ieyasu was laughing at what occurred while Akame just stared blankly.

"Look on the bright side. You don't need to get a swim suit now." Laughed Tatsumi as his armor disappeared.

"I DIDN'T EVEN TAKE MY FUCKING SHOES OFF, ASSHOLE!!" She yelled as she held up the wet shoes and stockings.

"It's not that bad. You have like four spares of everything. Anyway, we have a job to do." He then took off his sweater and shirt, leaving his chest exposed and showing the small diamond embedded in his chest to the world. "Let's do this!" He said with a thumbs up.

(Scene break.)

"So, in the end, they managed to catch half the amount Akame got." Said Najenda as she ate some sushi made from the koga tuna Akame and the others brought back. She was sitting in the kitchen table along with Akame, Tatsumi, Sayo, Ieyasu, and Leone who had recently come back. All sorts of dishes were on the table, each one made from some of the koga tunas. The three new recruits were currently sulking from the fact that their combined amount was lower than Akame's. "Don't let it get you down. It's actually a very impressive amount you three have considering this was all your first time hunting koga tuna."

"So I heard you ripped off your shirt and yelled "bring it on" or something like that." Said Leone.

"I was caught up in the moment!" Tatsumi defended with a slight blush.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're embarrassed." Teased Leone with a wink which caused his blush to become more visible.

"Lucky bastard..." Muttered Ieyasu.

"You all are in need of improvement." Akame said as she stared into the cold, dead eyes of the fish head she held in her hands.

"We tried! They were just too fucking fast! Careful too! The bastards were almost always five feet away from us!" Ieyasu defended.

"Anyway, Leone, what did you find out?" Asked Najenda.

"So here's the deal." Began Leone as she placed to pictures on the table for everyone to see. "Our targets are Ogre of the imperial guard and Gamal the oil merchant."

One picture showed an ugly looking bald man wearing a kimono with a flower design on each side of his chest while the other showed a muscular man in his forties with short spiky hair wearing some armor. He also had a nasty scar where his left eye should be.

"Yeesh. That ugly looking guy looks like he got into a fight with that big guy and lost." Ieyasu commented.

"According to the client, when Gammal commits a crime, he pays Ogre to get someone else to take the fall. The clients fiancee overheard a conversation between them and sent her letter. Before he got executed, that is." Leone then put a bag on the table. The jiggling noise indicated it was filled with nothing but coins. "She payed it all upfront."

'Smells terrible.' Thought Tatsumi to himself as he put a hand over his nose. The odor was faint, but he still found it repulsive.

Ieyasu whistled at the sight of it. "Looks like she's loaded if she can afford this."

"Doubt it." Began Leone. "I caught the scent of a venereal disease from her. She must have been selling her body to earn all of that." The new recruits looked horrified by the revelation.

"Sure she's not lying?" Asked Najenda who seemed completely unphased by how the money was earned.

"My senses have never steered me wrong yet, Boss. They're guilty."

Najenda used her lighter to ignite the end of a fresh cigarette before placing it in her mouth. "Then Night Raid accepts this assignment. In the new nation we wish to create, there's no room for trash like them. They need divine punishment."

"We shouldn't have too much trouble with the oil merchant, but I bet you Ogre will be a pain in the ass." Said Leone. "They call him a demon because of his skills with a sword. Criminals are terrified of him. And he's always surrounded by a huge crowd of subordinates. He's _never_ seen alone. He's so careful that Gamal delivers all payments to his personal chambers. But on his days off, he goes drinking on Main Street, right by the palace."

"So that's when we strike, right?" Sayo asked.

"It's not that simple." Said Najenda. "That area is heavily guarded. We can't send Akame. They already know what she looks like."

"Hello! They don't have any wanted posters of me yet!" Said Leone.

"Can you handle it?"

"Targets like these pukes are the ones I live for!" She said as she flexed her right arm while patting it with her left hand.

"I think we should wait until the others are here." Said Akame.

"But at the moment, we don't know when their coming back, am I right?" Asked Tatsumi.

"Yes."

"Then I'll go after him!" Ieyasu proclaimed. "I'll send that bastard straight to hell!

"Oh? Are you saying you'll defeat Ogre?" Asked Najenda.

"Hell yeah, I am!"

"You're not ready. This job is beyond you." said Akame.

"No it isn't! I'll take this guy down and show that I'm more than just a stupid chef!"

"No, you won't." Said Tatsumi.

"Are you kidding, Tatsumi!? Do you really want to wait until the others come back? Because as long as that son of a bitch lives, more people are gonna get framed! Are you seriously okay with that?"

"Of course not. Which is why I'm going after him. You and Sayo can go after Gamal."

Ieyasu looked suprised, but only for a moment. "No dice, Tatsumi. If I'm gonna show what I'm made of, it's not gonna be by killing some fat ass."

The two then soon began arguing over who does what. Each giving his own reason on who kills who and it quickly began annoying the women there. Which is why they both felt Sayo's fists collide with the back of their heads.

"Thank you Sayo." Said Najenda. "Since Tatsumi has a teigu, it would be safer to send him after Ogre."

Ieyasu groaned in disappointment.

"Sayo and Ieyasu, you two will be sent to assassinate Gamal." Najenda then turned to the veteran members. "Akame, you will go accompany Tatsumi. Leone, you will go with Sayo and Ieyasu. Understood?

"Yes, Boss." Everyone said in unison.

"Good, now go take these two out and send them to the here after.

(Scene break.)

Tatsumi watched the crowded streets of, well, Main Street like a hawk searching for its prey, which wasn't too far off from the truth. His yellowish green eyes showed the near unbreakable focus he had as he watched from the rooftrooftops, hell bent on finding his target and end his life so no more innocents die.

Now if only Akame would stop eating those god damn chips.

"Akame, why did you bring chips in an assassination mission?" Asked the brunette as he looked to his teacher for the day.

"I was hungry." Was her simple response as she tossed another one of those annoyingly noisy snacks into her mouth.

"This is the sixth bag!" He pointed to the empty bags of chips that littered the rooftop.

"So?"

"Akame, please, can't you just wait to eat until the mission is over?"

Akame looked at the chip in her hands with a thoughtful expression. It lasted for about a minute and Tatsumi didn't know if he should be grateful for the silence or be dumbfounded by how long it took her to decide.

"...No." She then ate the chip in her hand and continued devouring the remaining ones in the bag.

Tatsumi sighed as he looked at the moon in the sky. Ogre had already past by them awhile ago and was currently drinking to his heart's content. Tatsumi wanted to strike the second he saw him, but Akame stopped him, saying that it would be better to strike when he's under alcoholic influence.

The sound of the chips being chewed then suddenly stopped. He turned to her and saw that she was shaking the bag upside down over her open mouth in an attempt to get at least one more chip for her stomach. Seeing that the effort was futile, she threw the empty bag aside like the others.

'Yes!' Tatsumi mentally cheered as the torment to his ears finally ended and he turned back to the streets below.

And then he heard the familiar sound of a plastic bag full of chips. He immediately turned his head to Akame and saw her holding another bag.

'God dammit! Where does she hide them all!?' He watched in horror as her hands began to try and open it for yet another few minutes of annoying crunching.

"Akame!" He nearly yelled, stopping her before she could open the bag.

"Yes?"

"If you stop, I'll cook for you something to eat back at base."

"Deal." She immediately answered as she tossed him the bag.

Tatsumi sighed in relief as he placed the bag near the roofs edge.

A few minutes passed and Tatsumi soon found out that the silence wasn't much better. He constantly thought about his friends and their mission, worrying that they may get into trouble.

Or get killed.

He shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his head. He knew that they were skilled. But that didn't stop the anxiety. He tried to try and find a topic he and Akame could talk about in order to pass the time and get his mind off of them.

"Akame, was what we did today really training? I don't want to sound rude, but I don't see anyway fishing and cooking is gonna help me get better at being an assassin."

"Yes. The fishing was supposed to help you with your stealth, while lunch time was supposed to help with communication."

Tatsumi face palmed. "I should have known you were training us all along. Sorry for doubting your methods."

"It's okay. I know most people wouldn't understand the benefits."

'Okay, this is good. I'm getting more than a few sentences from her.' He thought to himself.

And then the silence and anxiety came back with a vengeance. His mind then began looking for another topic to for them to discuss.

"So, Akame, how did you end up in Night Raid?" Tatsumi saw her eyes show sadness and he figured it was a touchy subject.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine."

"No, it's alright." Said Akame "When I was a child, me and little my sister where sold to the empire. We were then put under intense training in order to become deadly assassins."

"So you worked for the empire? As a child!?" Tatsumi's eyes were wide in shock and disbelief.

Akame nodded. "However, we were separated in order for us to not gain dependence of each other. I was then placed in a deadly group of assassins, consisting of other children that were sold and trained in killing. I served the empire for years, believing it was the right thing to do." Her fists clenched and her face showed anger. "I was an idiot. As time passed, my thoughts of the good and noble empire changed and I saw it for what it really was, a corrupted and greedy government. One day, I was tasked with killing an ex-general that betrayed the empire and joined the rebellion. That general was the boss."

"Najenda?"

Akame nodded. "However, she convinced me to leave the empire and join her. To put an end to the corruption once and for all."

"What about your old team and your sister?"

Akame turned her gaze downwards. "My old team died long ago and my sister refused to join."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This is just the life I was given."

"It shouldn't have to have been your life." Tatsumi always knew the empire was vile, and yet, whenever he thought he had seen the full extent of its cruelty, it always found a way to suprise him.

"...Tatsumi, may I ask you a question?"

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow. "Sure, what's up?"

"Why were you crying earlier?"

Tatsumi tensed up. He then looked towards the streets with a sad look. "It's a stupid reason, really."

"I'll listen." Tatsumi turned to the red eyed assassin and saw something that honestly suprised him. She had a caring smile that showed she was willing to hear him out.

Tatsumi sighed and began explaining. He figured it was fair since she did just give him her backstory.

(Scene break.)

"Ah, that bathroom will never be the same." Mused Gamal as he wiped his wands with a napkin, walking through the hallway of his home. "Anyway, time to get back to living the dream."

Just then, Ieyasu jumped down behind him from the ceiling and got him into choke hold.

Before he could process what was happening, Sayo jumped down from the ceiling and stabbed two knives through his chest, tearing into his lungs and killing him.

"Whew, for a second there, I thought he was going to notice us." Said Ieyasu as he let go of the body. The two then hear clapping and they turned their heads to see Leone.

"Nice job, you two!" She congratulated.

"Thanks. I have to admit, the security was a little tougher to get past than I thought." Said Sayo as she used Gamal's kimono to wipe the blood off her knives.

"But we did it! Now let's get back to base. Boss will throw a fit if we're late."

"I know what you mean." Said Ieyasu. "Tatsumi gets super anxious when we're separated for too long. I try to tell him not to worry, but he never listens!"

Leone laughed a little. "Yeah. But he does seem to really care about you guys."

"Are you guys done or what?" Called out Sayo from the other side of the hallway.

"Coming!" They said in unison.

(Scene break.)

"Ah. Nothing like a nice sake after a long day of interrogation." Said Ogre as he walked through the crowded streets with a smile and a faint blush.

He was about as big as Bulat, wore the standard police armor, and had a sword strapped to his waist. He had black hair with some gray streaks on the sides and four pony tails wrapped in some white cloth. He also had an inhuman looking eye. It was red with black scelera. He really did look like a demon, that's for sure.

"Excuse me, mister Ogre." The large man turned around to see a young man with brown hair in a white jacket with the hood up. "I have a matter of utmost importance I'd like to discuss with you."

"That so? Let's hear it."

"We need to speak in private. Follow me. I know a place where we can talk." He motioned for Ogre to follow him.

"Ugh, fine, but make it quick."

Ogre followed his mysterious visitor and he soon ended up in an alleyway far from anyone who could eavesdrop.

'This kid. There's something very strange about him.' Thought Ogre to himself. "Alright, start talking. I wanna get home."

The brunette turned around and got on his knees. "Please, sir! I beg of you to let me join the imperial army! I have to earn money to send back to my family in the country!"

Ogre groaned at this. "I should've known it was something like that. Follow the procedures like everyone else, jackass." He said as he turned around and began walking away.

"I tried. But they wouldn't even accept my application."

Ogre stopped when he heard the faint sound of a sword being unsheathed. "That's not my problem." He said as he placed his hand on the handle of his sword."

The two stood completely still, but the tense atmosphere was palpable.

"It's not my fault you're a puny little weakling!" Roared Ogre as he turned around and unsheathed his sword.

But before the blade was out of its scabbard, the young man dashed past him, slashing across his chest as he did so and causing blood to fly.

'That was quick. And he acted without fear. To think, there is someone who would defy me like this.' Ogre thought to himself as he fell on the floor.

"Heh, too easy. Didn't even need to use Dralux." Tatsumi mused as he removed the hood from his face. "Anyway, I better meet back up with Akame so we can head back."

As he began walking away, he noticed that the area suddenly got darker and he felt strong killing intent emanating from behind him. He whirled around and raised his sword to block Ogre's blade. He was pushed back from the impact from the sheer amount of strength Ogre had.

"Did you really think you could slay the mighty Ogre?" The muscular man began swinging his blade wildly at Tatsumi. "A pathetic little snot nosed brat like you!?" He roared as his next swing sent Tatsumi straight into a wall and breaking his sword in the process.

Tatsumi rolled out of the way as Ogre thrusted his blade into the spot Tatsumi was moments ago.

"Let me guess. You're one of those Night Raid punks that goes around killing all the people in power, right?" He asked. Tatsumi didn't answer, but he knew he was right. "The weak can squeal all they want. But the strong will always rule in this empire boy! Who you deam worthy means NOTHING!!

Ogre made a horizontal swing downwards to try and split Tatsumi in half. Tatsumi leaped backwards before it could make contact with his skin, but tore through his shirt and left his chest exposed.

"I judge the fate of the people!" Ogre made a vertical swing, but Tatsumi jumped over it and kicked him across the face.

"I won't let you hurt another innocent ever again!" Tatsumi glared daggers at the imperial official.

Ogre spat out some blood before grinning. "You were sent by the fiance of that little worm I had executed, weren't you?"

Tatsumi visibly tensed when he said that and it caused his grin widen. "I told myself I should have knocked off that wench when I had the chance. Well, I still could if I really wanted."

Tatsumi was caught off guard by how fast Ogre moved as he swung his blade in an attempt to behead him. Thankfully, he ducked under the swing.

"First, I'll hunt that bitch down..."

He attempted stab Tatsumi, but he sidestepped the attack. It just barely missed his arm as it caused a tear in his jacket.

"Then, I'll find everyone she knows..."

Tatsumi backflipped away as Ogre made a vertical swing, getting some good distance between them.

"Bring them up on charges and execute them one by one while she watches."

Tatsumi glared at Ogre, his eyes filled with hatred. Every word that came out his mouth filled him with rage and the way he said it all so casually sickened him to his very core.

"BUT NOT UNTIL I'VE KILLED YOU FIRST!!" He bellowed as he charged, ready to deliver a fatal strike.

Tatsumi didn't budge an inch as Ogre closed the distance between them. The man gave a malicious smile, thinking he was going to finally kill the brunette. With a roar, he raised his sword over his head and swung downwards.

Before it made contact, a bright flash of light erupted from the diamond on Tatsumi's chest and blinded Ogre. When his eye recovered, he was shocked to see Tatsumi wearing armor while holding the sword by its blade with one arm. The ground had cracked from the pressure, and yet, Tatsumi seemed completely unfazed.

"A tei-" Before Ogre could finish, Tatsumi had punched him straight across the face with his free hand, causing Ogre to stumble backwards from the blow. He growled in anger and was about to attack him again when he realized he was unarmed. He looked at Tatsumi and saw him holding his sword by the blade with both his hands.

"You're just like all the rest." Tatsumi said in a low, dark voice as he looked at Ogre straight into his demonic looking eye with great anger. The sound of bending metal could be heard as he spoke. "You abuse your power and make others suffer for your own benefits." The sound got louder and louder before he snapped Ogre's sword in half. He then tossed the broken weapon aside and pointed at Ogre. "You're not gonna walk out of here alive. You're done, Ogre!"

"SHUT UP!!" Ogre was completely enraged that a little runt like him was not only giving him this much trouble, but daring to insult him like he was some nobody.

Ogre rushed towards Tatsumi and threw a punch at him. Like the blade, Tatsumi caught it with his free hand. Tatsumi then began crushing Ogre's fist and his target got on his knees, screaming in pain. His free hand clutching the wrist of the hand Tatsumi held. The sound of his screams and his bones crunching filled the alleyway before Tatsumi sent him flying with an uppercut and he crashed into the hard ground.

Ogre got to his knees while he had his pain filled hand close to his chest.

"The only thing I want to do with scum like you..." He looked at Tatsumi and his eye widened when he saw him generating a blue sphere of energy between his hands.

"Is send them straight to hell!" Tatsumi threw the sphere straight at Ogre and it exploded upon impact. Ogre's scream of pain was drowned out by the sound of the explosion. When the dust settled, Ogre was charred and lying dead inside the crater left behind by his attack.

Tatsumi used his aura sensing ability to check if his target was still alive and was pleased to see he wasn't. Tatsumi then turned around and began walking away.

"Good riddance." He muttered.

(Scene break.)

'He's taking longer than I thought he would.' Akame thought to herself as she stared at the streets below. 'I better go check up on him.'

"I'm back!" Tatsumi proclaimed from behind her.

Akame turned to face him and gasped when she saw the condition of his clothing.

Tatsumi was confused by her reaction before he quickly realized the reason for it. "Don't worry. I'm not hurt. He just cut a little close, is all."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Tatsumi was confused by what she meant before his torn jacket, sweater, and undershirt were suddenly removed faster than he could process.

"Akame!? What are you-" He couldn't finish as his back suddenly hit the floor and his pants were removed, leaving him in his blue boxers.

He immediately scrambled to his feet with a huge blush as he tried to run away, but Akame suddenly appeared in front of him. With great speed, she kept disappearing and reappearing, whether it be behind, in front, or right next to him as he pathetically tried covering himself with his arms while making whimpers of embarrassment. She finally stopped her speedy movements and appeared right in front of him with her stoic expression.

"Thank goodness." She breathed out in relief. She then showed a kind smile as a small blush appeared on her face, making Tatsumi even more confused. "I've seen friends die from poison because they were too proud to report their wounds. The mortality rate for people on their first mission is high. It's good you I didn't get hurt." She outstretched her hand for him to shake. "I'm glad you survived."

Once Tatsumi processed what she said, he smiled as he accepted the gesture. "I'm sorry for making you worry like that, Akame."

"It's okay. Just try and stay alive, Tatsumi."

"Sure, as long as you look after me, Akame."

The two stood they're for a bit with smiles before Akame suddenly chopped his head with her hand. "But you should be more careful." She said as she switched back to her usual selft.

"Hehe, I probably deserved that." He chuckled as he rubbed his head. He then remembered he was only in his boxers. "Okay, let's get out of here. I don't want to stay near naked in the cold night anymore than I have to."

"Why not use Dralux to cover yourself?"

"..." Tatsumi face palmed. The diamond on his chest started glowing and he was back in his armor. "Akame, would you mind keeping the part about you stripping me a secret?" He asked as he picked up his clothing from the floor.

"Why?"

"Just, just don't tell anyone. Please." He then dashed away, appearing as a white and blue blur as he moved from rooftop to rooftop. Akame shrugged before following him.

Little did they know, a cloaked figure watched them from afar. "You sure are quite the interesting kid, Tatsumi. Perhaps you'll be the one to end this chaos. So try not to die." The being began levitating before it flew off in a different direction.

 _To be continued._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The genius sniper.

 **Author's note.**

 **JFW: ( Throwing furniture around like a psycho.)**

 **Tatsumi: Uh, you okay?**

 **JFW: DO I LOOK OKAY?!**

 **Tatsumi: (mutters "where's a tranquilizer dart gun when you need one**

 **JFW: Okay, okay. Deep breaths, Wolfy, deep breaths. Sorry, I was just trying to vent out my frustrations from the final episode of "Samurai Jack".**

 **Tatsumi: What's that?**

 **JFW: (Pulls out shotgun) Bitch, whatchu just ask me!?**

 **Tatsumi: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Chill out, man!**

 **JFW: (Takes deep breaths) Sorry. I forgot your world is ridiculously retarded when it comes to technological advancements.**

 **Tatsumi: (Growls.) We already discussed this.**

 **JFW: Yeah, whatever. Anyway, it's an awesome show about a samurai warrior from the old age of Japan fights an evil deity wizard or whatever, but the slick bastard sends him to the ridiculously distant future.**

 **Tatsumi: Wow, that sounds awesome! And a weird concept for a show.**

 **JFW: It's more awesome than it is ridiculous. And not only is it gone, but the ending destroyed me! I love it and at the same time, hate it with passion! This is the most conflicted I've ever felt in my life! It was awesome, but it was rushed and left me with questions! Dammit all! (Sobbing hysterically.)**

 **Tatsumi: Err, okay. Well, shouldn't we-**

 **JFW: Anyway, time for the review responses! Yay!**

 **Tatsumi: (Sweatdrops.) You bounce back quickly!**

 **Review reponses.**

 **Ultimately Kuuga.**

 **JFW: All I did was recycle the seen from the cannon series and the scene before that** **wasn't really supposed to be cute either. But if you thought it was cute, then cool.**

 **Tatsumi: (Sips tea.)**

 **JFW: First off, aren't you supposed to be a stuttering mess right now? Secondly, where'd you get the tea?**

 **Tatsumi: A, I got used to all of this pairing and shipping ridiculousness. B, this was sitting on the kitchen table with no one around.**

 **JFW: Shit, I was looking all over for that.**

 **Tatsumi: How do you lose a cup of tea you made in your own house?**

 **JFW: You'd be surprised what one can lose in their own home. You can lose your t.v. remote, your car keys, your shoes, your life, your virginity-**

 **Tatsumi: Moving on!**

 **NinjaFang1331.**

 **JFW: Thanks, man.**

 **Dr. Gale.**

 **JFW: Eh, I don't know if I'll pair them. I don't hate her nor the ship (I know, shocking right?), but if I do put them together, it will most likely happen in the harem scenario. Also, no one tells me what to do, dammit! In fact, I tied and gagged him again to prove a point!... I should probably untie him now, I don't think that closet has much air.**

 **Jay k.**

 **JFW: Jesus, hahaha, I didn't think the Tatsumi and Akame scenes would gain much attention. You weren't trying to be immature? But you said "yeah, right" and then said you wanted to do something that a mature person normally wouldn't do.**

 **Tatsumi: (Slightly blushing.) I don't really see those two as a couple.**

 **JFW: Yeah, they seem more like the comedic best friends duo you see on t.v. with one being kind and naive while the other acts snarky and mean but really cares for her friend...You couldn't have chosen Akame?**

 **Tatsumi: Fuck off.**

 **JFW: Come on, man. You can't tell me that the thought of you two becoming more than friends never crossed your mind at least once.**

 **Tatsumi: I said fuck off.**

 **Review responses, end.**

 **JFW: This chapter took WAAAAY longer than it needed to be. Anyway, this story has fifty favorites and sixty follows. Awesome!**

 **Tatsumi: Thanks guys!**

 **JFW: I honestly never thought this would get this much attention before chapter ten. Thanks guys. I just love seeing that notification of someone fav/following and reading your reviews.**

 **Tatsumi: JFW doesn't own Akame Ga Kill. All rights reserved to Square Enix, Gangan Joker, etc.**

Location: Night Raid HQ.

Time: 08:24am

"Let the hell begin..." Muttered Tatsumi as he made his way out of his room. His eyes held weariness and his feet moved with reluctance.

The reason why he was like this, you ask? Well, let's go back to last night for proper details.

After he and Akame had returned, the assassin insisted that he fulfill his end of their bargain. So, after he got himself dressed, he began cooking for her. Sounds simple, right?

Wrong!

After the first dish, she wanted some seconds.

Then thirds.

Then fourths.

It just kept going on and on and on. He even lost track of how much she ate within the first hour! Eventually, his friends and Leone got back an hour after they did and the rest of the team returned sometime around midnight. His friends (after laughing for God knows how long at his predicament) offered to help, feeling pity for him, but he declined, saying that he's the one who made the deal, so he has to take the responsibility.

Oh, how he wished he had taken the offer.

THANKFULLY Najenda stopped Akame from dragging out his misery any longer, saying that she's had enough food for the day. So he immediately threw off his appron, dashed towards his room, changed into some more comfortable clothing, and collapsed onto his bed.

And then immediately after he made contact with his bed, Mine burst into his room ordering him to get off his lazy ass because they had intruders.

Oh, for fucks sake.

So, as it turns out, some tribesmen had found the base and if they didn't deal with them, they would report their location to the Empire.

So, as he let out a storm of cussing, he rushed out his room to deal with the uninvited guests, not bothering to change out of his boxers and t-shirt. He didn't care what the others thought about his decision, he was tired and cranky! Besides, he had Dralux, so it didn't matter much.

They had managed to eliminate them all before they could escape, but it took a little bit of time due to how many there were and the fact that it was harder to find them due to it being night time and the forest provided cover for them, making it harder to spot. After that little hassle was over, he FINALLY managed to get back to his bed.

And then Najenda told him Mine was going to be in charge of them today. Yay...

"It's just for today." Tatsumi constantly told himself. It was as clear as a crystal that he was NOT looking forward to this. He and Mine weren't anywhere near on friendly terms, considering the little "event" they had on their first day. Thankfully he had his friends to help him get through the day.

He reached the outside of Sayo's room and his hand was an inch from opening the door, when his friend had beaten him to the punch, fully clothed an geared up.

"Tatsumi? What's up?" She asked.

"Hey, Sayo." He greeted. "I'm just here to see if you're ready for the day. Last thing we want is for Mine to blow a fuse."

"Yeah, about that. I'm not gonna be training with Mine for today."

"What do you mean?"

"There's some assignments that recently came in, so Leone and I are tasked to handle them." She explained.

"Assignments? How many?" He asked.

"Quite a bit. I don't think we'll get back until at least late in the afternoon."

"Yeesh, that does sound like quite a bit. You sure you're up for it? I don't want anything happening to you."

Sayo then gave her concerned friend a reassuring hug. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She said as she separated, giving him a smile. "Leone will make sure nothing bad happens."

"That's right!" Said Leone as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere and draped her arm over Tatsumi's shoulder. "Your big sis has got everything covered. Not a single meat head's gonna touch a hair on her pretty little head."

"Just to be clear, you're teaming up with her?" Asked Tatsumi as he gestured to the blonde. He didn't dislike her by any means, it's just that she didn't exactly seem like the most responsible member of the team.

"Aww, don't you trust big sis?" Leone said as she made a fake pout. "Don't be fooled by this pretty face. I can beat any asshole into paste."

"It's true. You should have seen the corpses she left behind last night." Said Sayo.

"See? She trusts me."

"...Fine, but make sure she comes back safe." Tatsumi felt reluctant, but if Leone is at least half as skilled and as dangerous as Akame or Bulat, then Sayo should be okay.

"Don't worry. I promise to bring your friends back as clean as they left." Leone said.

"Oka-wait, friends? They?"

"Yeah, we're taking Ieyasu with us too." Sayo revealed.

"But that leaves me all alone with Mine!"

Leone laughed as she said. "Poor Tatsumi can't catch a break. It's just one thing after the other, isn't it? First Akame works you ragged, now this."

"Please take me with you!" Tatsumi pleaded as he got onto his knees. "I won't survive a day alone with that little monster!" He said as he grabbed onto Sayo's blouse and looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself. You'll be fine." She said as she pushed Tatsumi's hands off her. "You need to get on better terms with Mine and spending some time together would help with that."

"But that's impossible! She hates me!"

"And who's fault is that?"

"Sorry, Tatsumi, but you ain't getting out of this one." Said Leone as she patted his head.

"Anyway, let's go wake Ieyasu so we can go." Said Sayo.

"Bye, Tatsumi! Try to play nice, 'k? Leone waved as she Sayo went to get the remaining member assigned for the mission.

"Don't leave me!" Tatsumi cried as he he began sobbing because of his fate.

(Scene break.)

Tatsumi was currently leaning against the wall outside of the meeting room with his eyes closed and his arms crossed as he awaited for his instructor of the day. His eyebrow twitched with irritation as his patience wore thin. 'What's taking that little midget so long?' Tatsumi thought to himself as he tightened his grip on the sleeves of his light blue coat. 'She said that should be ready by nine. It's nine thirty five right now!' The brunette let out a low growl. 'So why the hell isn't she here?'

"Is something the matter?"

"Hm?" The brunette opened his eyes to see Sheele looking back at him. It was obvious she recently woke up because her hair looked a little messy. Tatsumi would have thought Sheele looked cute if he wasn't so pissed at Mine's tardiness. "Oh, hey Sheele. I'm fine. Just a little steamed that Mine is taking so long. Spoiled little brat..."

"Yeah, well, Mine has a habit of sleeping in." Sheele explained as she opened the doors to the meeting room and held it open for Tatsumi to walk in.

"Seriously? And she has the nerve to call me and my friends rookies?"

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience."

"Don't be. It's not your fault Mine is an irresponsible brat. How do you tolerate her?"

"Mine isn't all bad. She's actually a very nice person once you get to know her."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Muttered Tatsumi. From what he's seen from the pink girl, she was a bitch twenty four-seven.

"Do you want me to go get her?"

"Nah, let her sleep in. The longer she stays away from me, the easier this day becomes."

"That's not very professional, Tatsumi." The two assassins turn to see Najenda approaching the two with a cigarette in her mouth. "As teammates, you will have to bury any animosity you have towards each other so you can work together properly."

"I know, but-"

"No butts. Now go and fetch your supervisor." Najenda ordered. The stern look in her eye let him know she wasn't going to listen to any of his excuses.

"Fine." Tatsumi said with a sigh as he reluctantly left to go get the pink assassin.

"Are you sure it was okay with leaving those two alone with each other?" Sheele asked her leader.

"The best way to build a bond between to people is with quality time together." Najenda explained. It is exactly because of this she sent his friends with Leone. Plus, they would learn from the blonde while also getting rid of some of the trash in the empire. To her, that was a win-win. "I don't expect them to become best friends by the end of the day, but I do expect for those two to alleviate some tension."

Meanwhile, Tatsumi found himself in front of Mine's door. "Hey, Mine! Are you gonna sleep all day or-" The second Tatsumi opened the door, he froze when he saw Mine wearing nothing but her underwear, who had just recently put on her bra, indicated by her hunched posture and her hands on her bra straps. The two just stared at each other as they processed what was going on.

Before long, Mine's scream was heard as an energy beam blasted a hole through the wall of her room. Off in the distant mountains, a large smoke cloud created by the blast could be seen.

Tatsumi had narrowly managed to jump out of the way of what could have easily annihilated him and shakily got to his feet. He shook his head before glaring at Mine, the rifle she was holding had some smoke coming out of the barrel. "What the hell!? You could have killed me!"

"Well, I missed!" She retorted. "You filthy pervert! How dare you dodge when you know you deserve to die?"

"Excuse me? If you hadn't slept in so late, I wouldn't have been ordered to come get you..." He trailed off as the barrel of the rifle started glowing with a yellow light.

"Even so, haven't you ever heard of a thing called knocking!?" She yelled as she pointed her weapon at her subordinate.

Tatsumi sighed. 'You know what? Fuck it.' He thought to himself as he equipped Dralux. 'Just take it like a man, Tatsumi.' He made no effort to dodge as Mine shot another energy beam at Tatsumi, hitting him straight in the chest and causing him to fall out of her room straight into the ground miles below.

Lubbock was just recently walking out of the hideout as he whistled a merry tune, when Tatsumi suddenly crashed into the ground a few feet in front of him.

"Holy crap!" He exclaimed as the armored teen hit the ground. He looked into the crater to see Tatsumi lying in the center as he stared up at the sky with a blank look in his eyes. His chest looked burnt and had some some smoke coming out of it. His diamond looked completely fine, though. "Uh, you okay, man?"

Tatsumi just tilted his head to look at Lubbock before saying. "No, and it's not because of the fall."

(Scene break.)

"Hey, Pervert, hurry up!" Mine ordered Tatsumi as they walked through the crowded streets of the capital.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, sheesh..." Said Tatsumi as ran up to Mine's side.

"Try keeping up, will you slave?"

Tatsumi looked offended at what Mine just called him. "Slave? Who the hell are you calling a slave?"

"Who do you think? Boss said you're my faithful servant for the day, so I expect you to be very compliant."

"No, she didn't! She said I'm supposed to work under you!"

"Key word being under." Mine pointed out. "Now come on. We don't have all day."

"This is going to be a long day..." Grumbled Tatsumi as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

As they walked through the streets, Tatsumi noticed all the depressed faces of the citizens. It was just like his first day here.

"Is this going to take long? I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to." Tatsumi asked.

"Why?" Asked Mine as she glanced at her "servant" through the corner of her eye.

"Everyone here looks super miserable, so it's making me feel depressed." Tatsumi said as he tried averting his gaze from the people.

"Well, of course everyone's like this. The economy sucks and everyone lives in constant fear of the government." Mine explained. "Moping about it isn't gonna help, so suck it up."

As the two walked past an alleyway they caught the sound of struggling and laughing. They look into it and see two teenagers and a little girl with white hair and blue eyes being held by the throat by one them. She struggled with as much strength as she could muster, but it was clear she wasn't going to escape her captor's grip.

"Go ahead and cry. No one's listening." Mocked the teen that held her as his friend snickered at his cruelty.

Tatsumi immediately bolted into the alleyway. "Hey! What do you two think you're-"

"Shouldn't you jerks be picking on someone your own size." Said Mine as she walked right past Tatsumi and gave the teens a look of irritation.

"Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?" Challenged the teen that held the girl, dropping her and glaring at the two assassins.

"It's fine." Said the other teen as he began to justify this act of cruelty "This girl is a refugee from outside the country. I mean, she could turn out to be a traitor any second."

"And?" Although Mine didn't show it much, these two disgusted her to her very core. The fact these two abused a weak little girl like her was sickening. She turned to the brunette that accompanied her. "Tatsumi."

"On it." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

All the teens could process after that were blurs of punches and kicks. After that, they were on the floor, beaten and bruised. When they started getting up, they froze in fear when they saw Tatsumi's yellowish green eyes glaring harshly at them.

"Go away."

The second they heard his cold voice utter those two words, they ran as fast as they could to get away like they were children who ran into an earth dragon in the dead of night.

Once the two were out of sight, Tatsumi then turned to the little girl they were abusing. He could see that her clothes were old rags, signifying that she was most likely poor. The fact that those two still hurt her purely for fun made him scowl. The look on his face made the girl close her eyes and brace herself for any physical harm the brunette might inflict on her. Instead, she felt his hand land on her head in a comforting manner. She opened her eyes to see Tatsumi kneeling on one knee, giving her a kind smile.

"It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you."

The girl looked at him with confusion. "Why did you help me?" She asked in a meek voice.

"I don't have a reason and I don't need one." He answered as he stood up and helped the little girl to her feet. He then reached into his coat and pulled out a pouch filled with coins and handed them to her. "Here, you need this a lot more than me. It's filled with nothing but gold coins."

The girl looked shocked that he would so willingly donate. "You're giving me this much money?"

"Don't worry, I'll get by without it. Besides, you need it more."

The little girl looked at the bag that didn't fit in her hands as tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't believe that someone was actually being this kind to her. She bit the inside of her cheek to see if this was a dream and the pain signified it wasn't.

"Let's go." Mine said as she's seen enough and Tatsumi nodded.

"Thank you! I'll never forget this!" Said the little girl as the two walked away.

Mine then stopped walking before speaking. "You may not get any help next time something like this happens. Make sure to grow up strong so you can protect yourself, okay?" She said before continuing her walk.

Tatsumi looked back at the girl who was currently dwelling on what Mine said before following the pinkette.

Once besides her, Mine said. "You're too nice."

"I've heard that before, but I've never regretted my decisions." He chuckled. "By the way, isn't it too dangerous for you to walk out here in the open?"

"It's fine." She said as she pointed to a wall with wanted posters. "They've only identified four of us, so far."

Tatsumi walked over to the wanted posters and saw that they indeed only had four of the nine members. Specifically Akame, Najenda, Sheele, and...Wait a second.

"Who's this guy?" Asked Tatsumi as he pointed to a picture of a man he couldn't recognize.

"Bulat."

"Oh, Bulat...B-Bro!?" Tatsumi was shocked at the difference between Bulat's old and new looks. Specifically the hair, which was normal and medium length, as opposed to his _unique_ look today.

"That's what he looked like back in his army days. He changed it when he joined Night Raid."

"Isn't that going a bit far? I mean, Jesus, this is like the worst before and after in the history of before and afters."

"Hey, don't ask me about his fashion sense. Anyway, this is why the two of us, who haven't been seen, have an assignment here. Got it?"

"Bring it on!" Said Tatsumi as he turned to Mine with determination in his eyes. "That's the reason you brought me along, isn't it?"

"Good!" She cheered. "Let's begin the investigation into the capital city's condition!"

"I don't know what that means, but let's do it!"

(Scene break.)

"I can't believe this..." Grumbled Tatsumi as he leaned against a lamppost. His "mission" turned out to be assisting Mine in her shopping. Currently, he was waiting outside of a shopping store as Mine looked around for anything that interested her. It was a women's shopping store and he wouldn't be caught dead in there, so he opted to wait outside with a few of her shopping bags.

"This is like Aria all over again. No, actually, I think this time is worse. At least last time I had compa-"

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. "The hell?" He put a hand to the spot that he felt pain. He unzipped his blue coat a little to see the diamond on his chest glowing underneath his black shirt. Tatsumi's eyes widened before he quickly zipped his coat back up. 'Again? Why does this keep happening? What's causing this?' He mentally asked himself as he put a hand on his chest. 'Dralux has never done this before. Is it a side effect of the bonding or is it trying to tell me something?'

As he pondered on the reason behind the village treasure's sudden and mysterious glow, an unknown projectile hit his head. "Ow!" He exclaimed. He rubbed his head and looked at the projectile that laid on the ground. It was a rock covered by paper with some string wrapped around it to keep it in place.

"Hey, who's the wise guy!?" Tatsumi picked it up and waved it around as he angrily looked around for the culprit. He already has to deal with Mine dragging him around. He wasn't in the mood for something like this. Seeing as none of the staring passerby were going to take responsibility, he sighed. "Why does all this crap happen to me?" He looked at the rock and noticed there was writing on the paper. Curiosity got the better of him and he undid the string and let the rock fall to the ground to read what was written the paper. As he read this, he never noticed the mysterious figure wearing a tattered beige cloak watching the assassin in secret before leaving.

 _Hello, old friend! How have you been? It's been so long since we last hanged out together and I'm absolutely anxious to see you, face to face. Unfortunately, I can't spend some time with you since certain circumstances are getting in the way. Don't worry, though! I'm sure we'll meet again real soon at will be a hell of a lot of fun._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _S.H._

Tatsumi looked at the note skeptically as he rubbed the spot he was hit. "S.H.? Who's-"

"Hey, Tatsumi!" He heard Mine call to him. He turned around to the door of the clothes store and his face was hit by a shopping bag thrown at his face and he fell down. "Pick up that so we can get a move on, will ya? We don't have all day." She ordered as she moved on to somewhere else she could shop.

Tatsumi sighed before shoving the paper into his pockets and began carring Mine's bags, following assassin in a quick pace as to avoid anymore conflicts.

(Scene break.)

Tatsumi stared blankly at the half drank cup of tea he had been served deep in thought. He and Mine were currently sitting at one of the outside tables of a café while they sipped some tea as Mine talked about... whatever she was talking about, he honestly wasn't paying attention. He would give the simple response of "uh hu" or "yeah" to whatever she said. It was probably some babbling about how her dress looked or whatever.

'I've reared that note dozens of times and I still have no clue who gave me this. Who's S.H. and why did he send me this? Was this message even meant for me? It hit me, but maybe it missed who it was really meant for. But what if it is meant for me? What does it mean? I don't know anyone with these initials. At least, I don't think I know anyone.'

Tatsumi was brought out of his thoughts when he was painfully slapped across the face, knocking him to the floor.

"DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO A WORD I SAID!?!"

Tatsumi looked up at the pink assassin who was giving him the most pissed off glare he's ever seen since Ieyasu accidentally dropped a bucket of paint on Sayo, and things turned violent very quickly when that happened.

Tatsumi nervously gulped as he forced a smile. "S-sure I was. We're talking about your clothes, right?"

Immediately after he said that, Tatsumi found himself in the fetal position as Mine mercilessly stomped her foot on him.

"I give you the privilege of letting you spend the day with me and you don't even have the decency of listening to me!?" She said as she punctuated each word with a stomp.

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay! I get it! I'm sorry! Just please stop it!" He pleaded. Mine thankfully granted him mercy (after a few more stomps ).

"This is what I get for trying to teach a disrespectful hick a thing or two about doing his job." She huffed in annoyance, turning her back to him so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"What exactly where you trying to teach me?" He asked as he got to his feet and cringed when Mine gave him another glare.

"This was supposed to test your attention span. To see how well you can gather information even when you're off duty. If you were actually LISTENING, you would've known I was asking you things like who were the members with wanted posters or what was the color of that refugee girls eyes. In our line of work, you should always keep in mind even the smallest detail. You never know if it could save or kill your ass."

Tatsumi felt a little guilty when she explained the real purpose for this seemingly unnecessary trip. Once again, he was being taught an important lesson and he didn't even realize it. "Sorry, Mine. I just got distracted by this note."

"Note?" She turned around to fully face him and saw a him holding the note he got before.

"Someone sent me, and by sent, I mean threw a rock at me with this attached, and I don't know who sent it or what does it mean."

"Let me see that." She said as she took the note from his hands.

"Hey!"

Mine read through the note rather quickly before looking at him with a deadpan look. "It's just a hello, you paranoid wackjob."

"Yeah, I got that. The problem is that don't know from who. It says it's from S.H., but I don't know who that is. Hell, I don't even know if it's for me."

"Then stop worrying about it, stupid!" She said as she flicked his forehead. "It's not blackmail, it's not a death threat, it's a simple harmless note."

Tatsumi sighs and says. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am." She said as she crumpled it up into a ball and threw it into a trashcan a good few feet away.

"Huh, nice aim." Tatsumi commented as he got up.

"Now let's get out of here. It's almost time to head back to the hideout and Boss gets pretty pissed about punctuality."

Tatsumi chuckled at that. "Well, if Leone taught me anything, it's to not piss Boss off. Let's go."

Soon after they paid the bills, they made they're way back to base. On they way, they noticed multiple people were crowding around something. "Don't tell me..." He muttered as he went in for a closer look, Mine following close behind. Once he got closer, he witnessed a sight very similar the one he saw in his first day in the capital. Crucified people with blood running down their bodies. Some alive, others dead.

"Not another one..." He could hear their screams and smell the stench of blood and it sickened him. To think that acts like these are allowed baffled him.

"You've seen this before?" Mine asked.

"Yeah, I saw when I first got here."

"Hmm, not surprising. They're pretty common around here."

"Yeah, I've heard about that." His eyes narrowed as he recalled Kage's words.

 _"As normal as the rising sun."_

"It's the prime minister who supports this kind of cruelty. Ultimately, he put the child emperor on the throne so he could be in control." Mine explained. Her eyes narrowed as she continued. "As for me, I'll never end up like them. I am going to survive this hell no matter what happens."

When Tatsumi saw the fire in Mine's eyes and the expression of determination on her face, he couldn't help but see a bit of himself.

 _"We won't take this lying down. We're gonna avenge our home, take down all those slimy bastards, and make it till the end, together!_

Tatsumi couldn't fight back a smirk as he recalled his vow. 'I know how you feel, Mine.' To see people with such determination to survive in such hard times always brought a sense of joy. It reminded him that there are still others like him that refused to submit to this damn Empire. He then scowled as turned his sights back to the crucified people. 'Prime minister Honest. What kind of black hearted demon is he?'

(Scene break.)

At a long distance, at the center city with its maze like pattern of the streets was the considered pearl of the glorious empire, the Imperial Palace. Existing since the ancient times of the first emperor, it has served both as a safe haven for the royal family from which to rule from and a testament of the Empire's power. The whole edifice was massive, it's walls were carved with perfectly made patterns and built to repeal any assault from enemy forces. The line of security is occupied by a battalion of harshly trained soldiers, each one constantly patrolling every corner in order to protect their ruler. And on the most highest part of it was the throne room. After entering the huge doors leading to the most heavily guarded place it will surely make a normal individual fill with awe. It had various decorations scattered around the room. Some are towering marble pillars, that seem to support the whole room, on the ceiling was a golden chandelier that basically screams expensive. A skylight filled with decorated glass. The floors were so shiny it showed the reflection of anyone standing on it and distributing the light from its source. And lastly, a beautiful looking red rug that led from the massive doors to the throne which only those of the royal blood of the Empire have the right to sit on. The throne was made of gold, different jewels attached to it and the most mesmerizing one is the largest one that is shimmering above the throne. Over it was a banner with the imperial symbol on it.

Sitting on said throne was a young boy, most likely ten years old, with shoulder length green hair and green eyes. His attire consisted of a purple outfit, white boots, blue cape and a large blue and white headdress. In his hands was a golden scepter with a blue orb.

In front of him stood many of the most important government officials of the empire. On of them, a man in his thirties wearing a green suit, was currently kneeling on the floor near the steps that led to the boy's throne.

"Administrator Shoi, for speaking out publicly against our policies and interfering with matters of state, you shall sentenced to death by being drawn and quartered by bulls."

Everyone looked taken aback at the announcement and poor Shoi had a look of horror on his face.

"This is what needs to be done, right Minister?" Asked the child as he looked at the man standing besides him that was eating a slab of meat. He was a large and fat old man with yellow eyes, white hair, moustache, and a beard. He wore a green shirt with matching pants, brown boots, grey coat with a black fur trim, a few silver and gold rings on his hands, and a black crown rested on his head.

"Oh, yes, your highness. You're the wisest ruler the empire could ever dream of." He praised.

"Meat again? You eat that a lot."

"I want to enjoy it now while I'm young and healthy." Said the minister as he let out a hearty laugh.

"Enough!" Shoi couldn't stand by and let the innocent boy be manipulated. He mustered all the courage he could and let his voice be heard. "You're majesty, the minister is deceiving you! Please, implore you to open your ears and listen to the voice of the people!"

"Well, Minister, did you hear what he just said?" Asked the young emperor.

"It seems the poor fellow has lost his mind. Tsk, tsk, tsk." Honest said as he shook his head in pity. His words immediately persuaded the boy.

"Right, you've never led me astray before, so this man must be insane."

The minister then set his gaze to Shoi "My old friend." He began as the man was slammed in the back by the bottom of the guard's spears, forcing him to be on his stomach. "Why must it end this way?"

"No, stop! My grace, if you don't stop, he'll lead the empire into ruin!" Shoi pleaded.

The prime minister walked over to Shoi and knelt down so he could be near Shoi's level. "Sir Shoi, don't worry about that beautiful wife you're leaving behind. I'll be sure to take good care of her." The minister then showed a malicious grin before adding. "Every last part of her." He chuckled as he watched Shoi get dragged away by the guards. He waved goodbye while giving an innocent smile that would hide the evil within the dark heart that beated within his body.

"No! You can't let this happen! He can't do this! He must be stopped Someone! Anyone! I'm begging you! That man is a demon! Can't any of you see that!? Please! PLEASE!!"

That was the last thing they heard as the doors slammed shut.

(Scene break.)

After the two got back to HQ, they were later tasked with the rest of the team to assassinate Iokal, a relative of the Prime Minister. What were his crimes, you ask? Nothing too bad. He just kidnaps innocent women from the capital so he and his guards could rape them then beat them to death.

Safe to say they needed to slaughtered.

The plan was simple. Mine would be positioned on a nearby cliff and take him out with her "amazing sniper skills" as she puts it and everyone else would intercept the guards that would no doubt come for revenge and take them out.

"Did you think that I would surrender easily? That just like that, were getting rid of me? Is that the way you saw it all go down? I don't think, I don't think so." Sang Tatsumi as he observed Iokal's mansion through his telescope. "There's not a word you can say that I haven't heard before, so give it up, give it up unless you want a little more. You think you're pretty tough, so let's throw down. It's all-"

"Would you shut the hell up?" Snapped Mine.

"Well, sorry for trying to pass the time."

Tatsumi had been assigned to escort Mine to the rendezvous point once she took out Iokal. Why he of all people was chosen for this task was beyond him. Couldn't they have chosen someone else? He would much rather be on the battlefield taking down the bad guys, not babysitting. He was silently praying that their target would just show up so they could kill him. Leone and his friends probably already returned to the HQ and are currently relaxing while he's here doing absolutely nothing.

He let out a yawn as he looked up at the night sky. He's been here for at least two hours and the boredom was killing him. He looked over to his instructor for the day and saw that she was doing some maintenance on her gun. "So, Mine, what kind of weapon is that? I've never seen anything like it."

He could see a small smile on her face as she spoke with some pride in her voice. "This is my teigu, Pumpkin. The bigger the pinch I'm in, the greater its firepower becomes. But a girl like me is never in any real danger."

'There's that name again, teigu.' Tatsumi thought to himself. He remembered when they referred to Dralux as one, but he still has no clue on what it specifically means. "Hey, Mine, what's a teigu?"

The pinkette looked at him incredulously. "You really don't know, do you? You have a you're own teigu and you don't even know what a teigu is?"

Tatsumi nodded in response and Mine sighed at this. "Figures. Basically, they're ancient super weapons made by the empire a long time ago."

Tatsumi's eyes widened in suprise 'Ancient super weapons? That's incredible. Actually, now that I think about it, wasn't Dralux given to the village by the emperor of that time? I guess it really is teigu.' Tatsumi subconsciously put a hand over his chest where his diamond was located. "How did they make them?"

"Beats me, that information was lost a long time ago and any attempts to create new ones always end in failure. Look, if you want to know more ask Boss, or Akame, or anyone else for that matter, cuz I really don't feel like explaining something like this. Besides, we have a job to do."

Mine then aimed Pumpkin at Iokal's mansion, looking through the scope she said. "I shouldn't have any problems at this distance. As soon as he steps foot outside, I'll shoot right through him."

"You must be pretty good at sniping if you can kill him at this distance. You'd probably give Sayo a run for her money."

"Please, I'm the best sniper of this generation. Probably best sniper, period." Mine bragged.

"Eh, I'd say second best, period." He shrugged.

Mine shot the brunette a glare before resuming her task.

"Second best? I'll show you second best..." She grumbled. She then closed her eyes and started taking deep, calming breaths. Her mind became as clear as a crystal. The only thought that went through her mind was to take out her target. She opened her eyes, showing the unbreakable focus within them. Tatsumi could almost feel a shift in the atmosphere as she observed the mansion.

'Her concentration is amazing. This is a real assassin at work.' Tatsumi thought to himself.

"Here he comes." Said Mine, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Tatsumi brought up his telescope and saw that their target exiting his mansion with five masksd men, most likely his guards in tow. At first, he smiled knowing that this bastard was gonna get what he deserved, but it turned into a frown when he saw that he also brought along a group of his female slaves.

"Hang on, there are some slaves."

"So?" Asked Mine. Her voice was cold and calculating. Almost like a machine.

"What do you mean "so"? We can't hurt innocent people."

"They are irrelevant."

"Irrelevant?" Tatsumi turned to his partner and saw her finger slowly applying pressure to the trigger. "No, don't!" He protested as he tackled Mine to the ground to prevent her from shooting. A noble effort, but a pointless one, as she had already pulled the trigger. A golden beam shot off from Pumpkin, soaring through through the night sky and heading towards the mansion.

"What the hell was that for!?" Yelled Mine as Tatsumi scrambled to his feet.

"I will not allow innocent people to die!" Tatsumi said as he used his telescope to find out what she had done. To his shock, he saw Iokal lying on his back, dead. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape as blood oozed out from the bullet sized holes from the front and back of his head. Not only that, but he was the only one who got hit. Everyone else was completely fine. His slaves went into a panic as his guards quickly raced out into the forest in pursuit of the shooter.

"You... you made shot." Tatsumi said in disbelief. To make a shot like that, to hit him so perfectly and to avoid hitting anyone else was absolutely amazing!

"Like I said, I'm a genius sniper." Said Mine as she got up and brushed herself off, a look . "Now lets get to the rendezvous point. The others will deal with the guards."

"Right." Said Tatsumi as he snapped out of his initial shock. In a flash of light, he once again donned Dralux before picking up Mine bridal style. The sniper immediately became flustered as a faint blush made its to her cheeks.

"W-What the hell are you-" The words died in her mouth as Tatsumi dashed off towards their destination with blistering speed, dodging any trees as to avoid crashing, all the while Mine was screaming as she clutched onto him for dear life.

Elsewhere in the area, his guards were moving as fast as they could in the direction the beam that killed Iokal was fired from.

"We must find lord Iokal's killer at all costs, or the Minister will have our heads." Said one of the guards.

"Right, they can't be too far." Said another.

As the men kept running, they noticed a group of people up ahead. Once they got close enough, they all skidded to a halt.

The group was none other than the other members of Night Raid.

"Targets spotted. Commencing mission." Said Akame in a flat emotionless tone as she unsheathed her katana. "Eliminate."

"Just so you guys know." Said Lubbock with smirk as he got into a fighting stance. "That's Akame speak for you guys fucked up."

Back with the unlikely duo, Tatsumi came to a screeching halt once he made it into a clearing with a big cherry blossom tree in the middle. Some of its petals would fall of and gently float to the ground, adorning the ground and giving the area a sort of tranquil vibe.

"All right, made it!" Said Tatsumi as set panting Mine down before recalling Dralux. "Now all we have to do is wait for the others to finish up and-" He was then punched in the forehead by the sniper. "Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"Warn me next time you do that, jackass!" She yelled at him. Her face was red from embarrassment and anger and her hair was messed up from how fast Tatsumi went.

"I was trying to do my job!" He yelled back. "The faster we got out of their, the safer you would've been!"

"We would've been fine walking!"

The two growled as they stared daggers at each other, looking like wild animals ready to attack each other at a moment's notice they both went "Hmm!" and turned away from each other.

"Whatever." Said Tatsumi as he walked over to the cherry blossom tree and sat down at the base of it with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed. "My task is done and the day is over, meaning once we get back to base, we won't be stuck with each other anymore. Thank God!"

"Good, 'cuz I'm sick of having to put up with you more than it's necessary!" She said as sat down next to him.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"GOOD!!" They yelled unison.

After that, they just stayed there in silence. After about three minutes Tatsumi groaned. "What's taking everyone so long? Those guards can't be that tough."

"Think again. They all trained at the Imperial Fist temple."

Tatsumi raised his eyebrow at this. "Imperial Fist? Isn't that the best martial arts school in the Empire?"

"Yeah. He was using his families influence to get ahead. I hate that more than anything!" She growled.

'Why do I get the feeling there's a reason behind that? Maybe it involved something from her past?' Tatsumi thought to himself as he noticed her sudden aggression involving the topic.

"Since you've haven't screwed anything up, I suppose I'll tell you why. Think of it as a treat."

'Did she read my mind or something?' Tatsumi sweat dropped at the timing.

She closed her eyes as she recalled the past she had left behind. "I was born in one of the tribes in the western border. I was born a half foreigner and people treated me terribly because of it. I was hated and unwanted. My childhood was a nightmare."

Tatsumi gave Mine a look of pity. He could only imagine how tough it must've been to live a life full of racial discrimination all alone with no one to turn to.

"But the Revolutionary Army formed an alliance with the western tribes, so if we do end up having a new nation, people will stop caring about our differences. Borders will be opened and geography won't matter. No one will have to go through what I did." She opened her eyes and Tatsumi could see that burning determination he witnessed earlier that day. "I will not allow anyone to suffer through discrimination as long as I live."

'Looks like Sheele was right. Underneath that attitude, she really is selfless person.' Tatsumi thought to himself as he developed a new found respect for the sniper.

Her mood suddenly made a complete turn around as she developed a big smile. "Not to mention after everything I've accomplished in the name of revolution, I'll get loads of reward money and grow old in a life of luxury!" While Mine laughed as she pictured the perfect life she would get, Tatsumi's respect for her quickly sank like a boulder in water.

'She's back.' Tatsumi thought as he let out an annoyed growl.

Something then caught Tatsumi's attention. He could hear the faint sounds of footsteps approaching them. 'Are the others done?' He thought as he stared ahead into the darkness of the woods. For some reason, he felt that something was off. The footsteps stopped before a faint golden glow could be seen up ahead.

"Look out!" Yelled Tatsumi as he pushed Mine out of the way just as a streak of light rocketed towards where she was before and tore through the tree's trunk, causing it to fall and sending splinters everywhere.

"What the hell?!" Exclaimed Mine.

Once they quickly picked themselves up, Mine aimed pumpkin towards the direction their attacker was and fired a few energy bullets. The light from her bullets gave the quick outline of two men dodging the shots.

Tatsumi then got in front of Mine and equipped Dralux before he summoned his barrier just as another energy blast from the enemy was fired and it crashed right into it. His diamonds began glowing and he could sense the life force of two men up ahead. He could feel some slight anger from them, most likely because of the failed sneak attack, before it turned into joy.

"It's no use trying to hide anymore! I know you're there!" He said as he pointed at their hiding spots. "Come out and show your faces! Or are you two are just a bunch of cowards!?"

Silence filled the area before it was replaced by clapping. Then two of Iokal's guards walked out of the shadows. They were men in their mid-twenties. One was a blonde man with a braided ponytail and hazel brown eyes. The other was a man with red hair with two bangs on the side of his head and yellow eyes. In the red head's hands was an odd looking weapon. It was some kind of glaive with a dark grey handle and two black blades that curved towards him. It kinda looked like a bow to them.

"Wow, you managed to dodge two of my arrows in a row. Almost everyone loses their heads after the first shot." The red haid praised with a grin as he ceased his clapping.

"Looks like we've outdone ourselves, Hunter." Said the blonde. "We've got not one, but TWO Night Raiders. The Minister's gonna love this."

"You two are fighters from the temple." Said Mine, recognizing their uniforms as those only worn by Imperial Fist fighters.

"We are." Said the blonde. " I used to be a master."

"And I was an assistant instructor." Said Hunter.

"Well, look at you two now. Guarding a nobody. Oh my, how the mighty have fallen." Mine taunted with a smirk.

Tatsumi could feel slight anger from the two, but only for a second before it was replaced by joy once again.

"I was a master for ten years, but they kicked me out on account of my bad behavior." Said the blonde.

"I tried defending him, but then they kicked me out two. Bastards..." Hunter cursed under his breath.

"You know, I feel bad for you guys." Said Tatsumi as he summoned his sword. "You two probably could've gotten away, but your stupidity and arrogance just cost you your lives."

The two guards then burst out into laughter and Tatsumi raised an eyebrow at this.

"You hearing this guy, Zane?" Asked Hunter in between bouts of laughter.

"He definitely has some balls, that's for sure." Said Zane.

"Kid, if anyone's gonna meet their maker, it ain't gonna be us." Hunter said as he held out his weapon. Suddenly, a golden string appeared from one of the blades and connected with the other. He pulled back the string and a golden broadhead arrow materialized out of thin air. "This my teigu, Warrior King's Bow: Shouzu, and you two are going on a one-way trip straight to the capital. Wether you're brought back dead or alive..." Hunter's grin then widened. "Ain't gonna matter." He let the string go and the arrow shot off at incredible speed, looking like a golden streak of light as it raced towards its targets.

 _To be continued._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Duel in the night.

 **Authors note.**

 **JFW: HELLOOOO EVERYONE!! WELCOME TO CHAPTER TEN OF (Gets rock thrown at head.) Ow! Son of a bitch, you could have just told me to pipe down. Tatsumi's not here again since he's currently fighting for his life. Anyway, we've reached** **double digits, woohoo! Although, I'm probably the only one who's taken ten chapters for the events of three episodes, yay... Anyway because of this, I would like to ask a question. How have I been so far with this story? Good, great, decent, alright** , **could be** **better? Just tell me, I don't mind. In fact, I love reading comments. If there is something you see as a recurring problem, go ahead and point it out, I need to know, since I want to improve. Anyway, review response time, yay!**

 **Review responses.**

 **Dr. Gale.**

 **JFW: Well,** **you were the one that gave me the idea.** **Anyway, all I did was imitate the anime scene, I really don't deserve the praise.**

 **Jay K.**

 **JFW: GAH, MY EARS!! THEY ACHE LIKE AN ANIME FAN'S HEART ON PROM NIGHT!! ANYWAY, I AGREE, MINE AND TATSUMI'S RELATIONSHIP COULD'VE BEEN HANDLED BETTER! SOMETHING LIKE KUROME AND WAVE'S RELATIONSHIP!! WHAT?!! I'M STILL YELLING!!? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!**

 **Ultimate Kugga.**

 **JFW: Ultimate kick? Come on, Mark, everyone knows Falcon Punches are better.**

 **NinjaFang1331.**

 **JFW: Thanks, man.**

 **Review responses, end.**

 **JFW: Shout out to blazeblue empire for the inspiration on Shouzu. I know it isn't the same as the scarlet bow, but I hope you don't mind. I do however, have a teigu extremely similar to your bow idea. It just isn't a bow. So, did anyone see Nintendo's Pokemon live stream? I did and...I honestly don't know how to feel about it. Anyway, I think the** **recorder is going to work a lot better than last time. Oh, I almost forgot my fight scene music recommendation! I think Rasetsu Yonki from the AGK anime OST would suit this well. Okay, now we can get the disclaimer out of the way. (Activates recorder.)**

 **Recorder (JFW): Baby, baby, baby, oh~!**

 **JFW: IGNORE THAT!! IGNORE THAT!! IG-FUCKING-NORE THAT!! (Starts pressing buttons.)**

 **Recorder (Tatsumi): Nothing! Just giving the disclaimer, is all. Anyway, JFW doesn't own Akame Ga Kill. All rights reserved to Square Enix, Gangan Joker, etc.**

 **JFW:...Not a word...**

Location: Night Raid HQ.

Time: 09:00pm.

"Whew, this was a fun day, huh guys?" Asked Leone as sauntered into the living room with a big smile on her face with Ieyasu and Sayo in tow.

"Yeah, fun..." Ieyasu muttered as he set himself down one of the couches. Sayo just collapsed on the other one, lying face down on it. They had spent all day since breakfast going up and down the capital killing corrupted officials and other sorts of scumbags nonstop and the exhaustion was getting to them.

"I'm so tired..." Said Sayo, her voice being muffled by the couch cusions.

"Well, whatcha think of watching a badass assassin at work?" Asked Leone.

Sayo turned her face so she could give Leone a glare. "If by badass assassin, you mean complete dumbass who goes in head first into a situation without a plan when there were CLEARLY better ways to approach it, then I have to say it might need a little bit of improvement." She said before placing her face back in the cushions.

"Well, sometimes things don't go as planned, so you gotta learn how think on your feet." Said Leone. "That's what I was trying to teach 'ya."

"That's a bullshit lie to cover up the fact you're reckless." Said Sayo. "I should know. I grew up with him." She said as she pointed to Ieyasu.

"Normally I would argue..." He said before he yawned. "But I'm too tired."

"Come on, don't tell me it wasn't fun kicking ass and taking names." Said Leone.

"It would have been better if you tried using your brain. Some of our targets almost got away because you would head in guns blazing, giving them the opportunity to escape while we dealt with their guards."

Before Leone could get another word out, a mechanical fist punched her hard in the head and she fell to the ground disoriented.

"Don't even try to excuse yourself! I've told you many times to keep yourself under control on missions, yet you still use your fists more than your damn head." Scolded Najenda who had walked in and heard their conversation.

Ieyasu, deciding that he should turn in for the night, got up from the couch and bid the women good night. He wasn't sure if they heard him as Najenda was busy lecturing Leone about her habits and although he couldn't see her face, he was pretty sure Sayo fell asleep on the couch.

He couldn't exactly blame her. They pretty much spent all day fighting for their lives and Leone would sometimes just blindly charge right in and make things harder. He wasn't exactly a master strategist. Hell, he liked a good challenging fight and would often leave the planning to his friends. But even he could see the values of planning things out, something Leone didn't seem to understand. There was one instance where they were spying on a noble in his mansion from afar and he was surrounded by his bodyguards. Now, normally one would wait until he was all alone or just try to snipe him from afar. Leone wasn't such a person, as she demonstrated by dashing from the spot they were hidden in and smashing through the window, alerting the guards that were guarding their target and other guards that were somewhere else in the mansion. Thankfully no one got hurt. On their team, anyway. The target and guards were all either impaled, chopped up, or beaten to death.

At least he was able to see Leone in action. He had to admit, she was a real badass in a fight. She even had a weird power to transform, similar to Tatsumi and Bulat. Unlike them, however, instead of armor, it gave her animalistic traits.

As Ieyasu walked in the empty hallway, his mind wandered to his other best friend. 'I wonder if Tatsumi had an easier time today.'

(Scene break.)

"Shit!" Tatsumi cursed as he narrowly avoided another one of Hunter's arrows. The damn things sure packed a hell of a punch, something he learned during the fight as they tore through trees with ease.

"Come on, is that all 'ya got?" Taunted Hunter. Soon after he said that, he had to move out of the way as Mine attempted to riddle him with holes.

"Don't forget I'm here." Said the sniper as she fired a few more rounds. The archer rolled out of the way of the shots before firing another golden arrow. Mine dodged it just in time, but was left open when Zane dashed towards her and prepared to strike.

"You're going straight to the Minister, little girl!"

Mine couldn't dodge the strike nor could she get a shot at him, so she prepared herself for the blow. She didn't have to however, as Tatsumi immediately moved in front of Mine and threw a punch at the blonde with enough strength to kill. Zane managed to jump backwards before Tatsumi made contact, but he could still feel the wind hit his face from the sheer amount force carried.

Tatsumi then created an energy sphere and tossed it at him, but Hunter shot it down before it could hit, causing an explosion when the projectile made contact.

"Whew, not a bad shot if I do say so myself." Bragged Hunter as he rubbed the bottom of his nose with his thumb cockily.

"I've seen better." Said Mine as she and Tatsumi started firing energy bullets and spheres respectively at him.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Cursed Hunter as he evaded the projectiles as best as he could, narrowly avoiding any fatal hits. Suddenly, the string on Shouzu changed from golden to white. "Eat this!" He said as he created a white energy arrow and let it loose.

At first, they didn't think it would be as dangerous as the golden arrow since it wasn't moving as fast. But halfway before it reached its targets, it split into four separate arrows.

"I got this." Said Tatsumi said as he got in front of Mine and created a barrier, but the arrows then maneuvered past him. "What the hell?" He didn't have much time to marvel at this since they headed straight for Mine. He used his great speed to get in front of her and blocked the arrows with his back. Normally this would be as stupid as it was selfless, but Dralux was built to take as much punishment as it could dish it out, so the arrows harmlessly bounced off his armor.

"Damn, they're more skilled than we anticipated." Said Mine as she fired at the archer.

"I could use some help here!" Said Hunter as he glared at Zane while dodging the sniper's attack.

"What do you want me to do? That guy has an armor teigu!" Zane excused.

"Didn't you once punch a brick wall hard enough to put a hole through it?"

"One, that hurt like hell. Two, that thing is harder than a brick wall. Three, he can kill me with one punch!"

Before Hunter could open his mouth, Tatsumi was right in front of him with his sword in hand. He quickly raised Shouzu and blocked the downward swing before it could bisect him. "Don't you know it's not smart to chat in a fight." He said as he started applying pressure and began bringing Hunter to his knees.

"You're one to talk." He said as he tilted the angle he held his teigu, causing Tatsumi's sword slide off the blade. "Going against the Empire." He spun around and slashed at Tatsumi's arm, but Dralux protected him and showed no signs of damage. "And thinking you have a chance!" He leaped away from a swing and fired one of his golden arrows and it slammed straight into Tatsumi's chest.

Tatsumi grunted as he was sent back a few feet from the arrow and roughly hit the ground. 'Those damn things pack high speed and power.' Tatsumi thought as he sprang to his feet. 'White can split up, maneuver and home in on targets.' Tatsumi and Mine shot down the white arrows that Hunter fired. 'What's next, poison cloud arrows? Explosive arrows? Invisible arrows?' Tatsumi then had the side of his head kicked by Zane.

After some quick inward cursing from the pain of kicking that damn helmet, he quickly tried lunge at Mine, but Tatsumi grabbed him by the back of his clothing and threw him at one of the trees. Mine took the chance and fired one of her energy beams, but the blonde got out of the way. However, he wasn't unscathed.

"Fuck." He hissed in pain as the beam grazed his shoulder.

Hunter then fired his white arrows and the assassins were forced to shoot them down. One of the arrows managed to slip past the counter fire and raced towards Mine.

Mine leaned her head back and avoided it sci-fi movie style, but the arrow did a midair loop and Mine sidestepped it as it hit the ground. She then brought up Pumpkin to block Zane's punch and sweeped her leg and he fell to the ground. "Gotcha now." Said Mine as she took aim at him.

"That's what you think." He said as he kicked the barrel upwards just as she fired. He then rolled out of the way as Tatsumi thrusted his sword where he was before. Zane immediately got to his feet and leaned his body to the side to avoid a diagonal slash and then ducking under a horizontal one. He then retaliated with a drop kick to Tatsumi's chest and created some distance between them as he pushed himself off the boy. However, the assassin pursued him and aimed a sword thrust for his heart, but he evaded it and Tatsumi's blade met wood instead of skin.

Hunter noticed Zane's predicament, so he decided to help. The string once again changed colors, this time becoming purple and then creating an arrow of the same color before firing it, letting the projectile embedded itself near Tatsumi's feet.

"Oh, great, what-" He was cut short when the arrow suddenly exploded and left him lying in a smoking crater. The trees that were close to the arrow when it detonated were left completely decimated.

"Tatsumi!" Mine turned to the red haired man with a glare and fired an energy blast at him.

He grinned as his string turned gold before firing an energy arrow and the two attacks collided. Mine's blast was stronger however, and it easily destroyed the arrow.

"Whoa!" Hunter jumped out of the way to avoid it. He could feel the the heat from the beam as it passed by him and it through the trees behind him. 'Is it me, or was that one way stronger than before?' He thought to himself as he scrambled out of the way of the falling tree.

Mine then began shooting rapid fire shots at Zane, forcing him to move away from her to avoid them. A few managed to graze his body and he winced in pain. "Tatsumi, are you alright?" She asked as she ran over to her partner, who was getting to his feet.

"Yeah, just a little woozy from that last hit." He groaned as he rubbed his head. "Huh, explosive arrows. Literally my second guess." He then quickly grabbed Mine and jumped out of the way just as another purple arrow landed near them and it exploded after a few seconds. "We need to take the archer out, now. He's the real the problem." He said as he fired a blue sphere before following up with an arc. The sphere collided with a golden arrow, exploding on contact and Hunter dodged the arc.

"Well, how do we do that?" She asked as he fired some rounds at the archer, but he evaded each one. "He's way too nimble and It's not like we can politely ask him to stay still and die."

"If I get close enough, I can probably provide you an opening." Tatsumi turned to his partner and asked. "Think your sniper skills are up for it?"

"Heh, I told you I'm a genius, didn't I?" She replied with a smirk

Tatsumi nodded and said "Keep blondie busy for a bit." Before speeding towards Hunter with incredible speed, dodging the golden arrows coming his way before thrusting his sword forward in order to impale the man. Hunter flipped over him and slashed at his back. However, Dralux took the hit and held on strong.

"Fucking hell, why won't it break?" He cursed.

"Dralux has taken far worse punishment for centuries." Tatsumi said as he swung his sword, only for Hunter to leap away from him. The archer fired another golden arrow, but Tatsumi blocked it with his barrier. He then dashed forward and started rushing Hunter with a barrage of slashes and thrusts, but they were either parried or evaded. "There's no way in hell you're gonna break it that easily."

"Wanna bet?" Hunter asked as he fired a purple arrow at the ground. As the arrow emanated a pulsing magenta light, the two teigu wielders quickly moved away from the arrow following a violent explosion. From the smoke, a golden arrow shot through it and headed towards Tatsumi, but was blocked by his barrier. Once the smoke started dissipating, Tatsumi could see the pissed off archer gritting his teeth.

"Son of a bitch, die already!" The string of Shouzu turned white before he fired an arrow. Just as you expect, it split up into four separate arrows and raced towards Tatsumi. However, Tatsumi leaped over them before dashing towards Hunter. The arrows then made a u-turn before pursuing Tatsumi. The assasin swung his sword, but the guard blocked it with his teigu before they moved out of the way as the arrows shot past them and embedded themselves in a tree.

Tatsumi then swung his sword, sending a horizontal arc straight for Hunter. The red head leaped over it before jumping backwards as Tatsumi slammed his fist down where he was before and cracked the floor beneath him. He pulled back his string to fire a golden arrow and Tatsumi in response created a blue energy sphere. There wasn't much space between them, so when their attacks collided, it created an explosion and sent them flying in separate directions.

Hunter painfully crashed into a tree, dropping Shouzu and rebounding off it before hitting the ground. The red head groaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Mine, now!" Tatsumi yelled.

Hunter's eyes widened before he turned to look at the sniper pointing Pumpkin straight at him. He quickly looked around for his teigu and spotted it laying near the tree he hit earlier.

"Lights out." Said the sniper as her teigu charged up.

"Like hell I'll let you!" Said Zane as he lunged at Mine from behind at full speed. Before he could reach her, however, Tatsumi rammed his sword through his back and out his chest.

'Guess he's not as useless as I thought he was.' Mine thought to herself as she shot a beam of energy towards Hunter.

The guard lunged for his teigu, grabbing it and rolling on the ground for a bit before taking aim at Mine. But he was too slow so the beam blew his head clean off, the heat from the beam cauterizing the wound.

"How's THAT for second best sniper?" Mine mused to herself.

Tatsumi removed his weapon from Zane's body and let him fall to the floor on his hands and knees. As his blood left his body from the holes in his chest and back, he turned his head to glare at Tatsumi. "You... You bastards are gonna pay dearly for... For assassinating a member of the Minister's... Own family..." He strained to say.

Tatsumi looked indifferent as he raised his blade. "Does it look like I give a fuck?" He said as he decapitated him. After that, he walked over to the sniper. "You're pretty good. I'm impressed." He said.

"You're not so bad yourself. I suppose I have to acknowledge you as something more than just a newbie now." She said before adding. "But you still have ways to go before I'll even consider you an equal."

Tatsumi just sighed before he outstretched his metal encased hand and placed it on Mine's head.

"What are you-"

"It's an ability Dralux has. It transfers some of my energy to someone else, giving them a boost." He explained as Mine was enveloped in a gentle blue light. The fatigue in her body left her and she felt energized by Tatsumi's teigu. "I figured you might need it a little since that fight was pretty intense."

Once he removed his hand from her head, the sniper turned her head away from him with a pout. "I didn't need it. I felt fine." A faint blush then dusted across her face. "But thanks anyway."

"No problem." He said as his armor disappeared. "You definitely earn title of second best sniper."

Meanwhile, the rest of the team were running as fast as they could to the meeting point. They killed the guards that fell for their trap, but noticed that they were two guards short. It didn't take long for them to realize that they sneaked past them and went straight after Mine for revenge.

"Don't worry, guys! The cavalry is here!" Said Bulat as he rushed out of the woods and straight into the clearing, followed by the rest of the team. "Leave the rest to..." The armored man trailed off as they saw the headless corpses and a laughing Tatsumi being chased by an angry Mine.

"You're all a bit late for that." Said Tatsumi.

"I DARE YOU TO CALL ME THAT AGAIN!! COME ON, I DARE YOU!!" Yelled Mine in pursuit of the brunette.

"Looks like they had everything under control." Said Lubbock.

"Yeah." Agreed Akame with a small smile.

"Should we stop Mine?" Asked Sheele as she watched the pissed off sniper chase Tatsumi.

Lubbock and Bulat turned to each other and through some unspoken conversation, they both replied with a simultaneous "Nah" since they'd rather not get on Mine's bad side.

(Scene break.)

Deep within the Imperial Capital, a lone figure stood in a alleyway devoid of any other human beings. Posted on the wall in front of him were wanted posters of the identified members of Night Raid.

"So, there are fellow imperial arms users. Killers no less." He said before his mouth contorted into a large, psychotic smile. "How utterly delightful! I must get my hands on them."

As he mused to himself, he almost didn't notice the pair of guards that spotted him.

"Hey, you over there! What are you doing back here?"

"Don't move or we'll use lethal force!"

When the man turned his head to face the guards, the two of them could practically see the insanity within his blue eyes. Another thing to note was the green eye-shaped headpiece resting on his forehead.

The guards suddenly felt a sharp pain around their necks, but only for a moment as the world around them faded into darkness.

As the decapitated guards fell to the ground, their murderer walked out of the alleyway giggling to himself like the demented monster he is. "I think the Imperial Capital is going to be the perfect place to call my new home. It's so crowded, there's a new victim around every corner. Hehehe..."

"How utterly delightful!"

 _To be continued._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Execute the executioner.

 **Author's note.**

 **Tatsumi: (Pacing back and forth impatiently.)**

 **JFW: (Walks into room) I'm baaack!**

 **Tatsumi: Where the fuck** **were you!? It's been months!**

 **JFW: Hey, give me break, I had important matters to deal with!**

 **Tatsumi: Your hawian shirt, sunglasses, and suitcase say otherwise.**

 **JFW:... I don't know what you're talking about (sips from coconut).**

 **Tatsumi: Uh-hu.**

 **JFW: In all honesty, yeah, I could've gotten this chapter out way sooner than two months. Also, if anyone's interested, I recently released a new one-shot (which could potentially be continued into a much lager story)** **involving a certain arachnid themed superhero reuniting with a certain alien life form.** **I've also watched some of Overlord, read some AGK Zero and Deadpool Kills The Marvel Universe Again** **. I even found out Sheele is a masochist.**

 **Tatsumi: What!?**

 **JFW: I'm not joking, according to the guidebook that comes with the AGK blu ray collection, Sheele is a masochist. Anyway, review response time! Yay!**

 **Review responses.**

 **NinjaFang1331.**

 **Tatsumi: Well, bows are her specialty**

 **Dr Gale.**

 **JFW: No need. I already have an audience just for this occassion. (Pulls red rope that causes a wall to open up and reveal an entire auditorium filled with cheering and clapping robots throwing roses.) Thank you, thank you, you're all too kind! I'd like to thank my mom, my dad, my english teachers, the doctors that kept me alive during my "not pleasent" times-**

 **Tatsumi: (Pulls red rope to close the wall.)**

 **JFW: Hey!**

 **Tatsumi: I'd rather not listen to you inflate your own ego for an entire day.**

 **JFW: What about for half a day?**

 **Tatsumi: No!**

 **JFW: (Grumbles.) Fine...**

 **AverialVi.**

 **JFW: Aw, thanks! I work very hard on-**

 **Tatsumi: It's been over a month since you've last updated, so get on with it!**

 **JFW: Alright, alright, I get it.**

 **Ultimate Kuuga.**

 **Tatsumi:** **You say that as if the freaks weren't already here.**

 **Review responses, end.**

 **JFW: Special thanks to Dr Gale for beta-reading in the absence of my usual beta-reader, Kazumiteku.** **Now, onto the story.**

 **Tatsumi: JFW doesn't own Akame Ga kill. All rights reserved to Square Enix, Gangan Joker, etc.**

Location: Imperial Capital.

Time: 02:11pm.

"Hmm..." Tatsumi's face scrunched up in thought as he wandered around the Capital streets. After everything that he and his friends went through yesterday, Najenda was kind enough to give the three a day-off. Meaning they could spend the day however they felt like. And the new issue of a certain manga series he loves to read came out recently.

Now if he could only find a damn bookstore!

For almost half an hour, he had been looking around in search for a place to buy it. He remembered being told that Lubbock owned his own bookstore, but he didn't want to run into him. If anyone found out he read Hatsukiai, a manga completely about adorable love stories, he would never live it down! He might as well kiss any respect people have for him goodbye!

"Excuse me." He tapped a shoulder of a random citizen. "I'm lost. Could you direct to-" He stopped short when he saw the face of the young man he met on the day he arrived to the Capital.

"Tatsumi? Hey, man." The young man greeted as he held out his hand to shake.

"Uh, hey." Tatsumi said as they shook hands. "Kage, right?"

"Heh, glad you remember."

"Well, I'm trying to find a bookstore. Do you know where I can find one?"

"Sure. There's one just a short walk from here. I can take you there, if you want." Kage offered.

Tatsumi thought about it before saying. "Sure, why not?"

"Great!" Kage said as he motioned for Tatsumi to follow him. "It's this way."

As Tatsumi and Kage walked through the crcrowded streets, the latter said. "You know, I thought you would've left the Capital by know."

Tatsumi raised a brow and asked. "Why's that?"

"Well, the Capital isn't exactly as _magnificent_ as most like to make it out as. It's _especially_ rough to those hailing from the countryside." Kage explained. "Hell, people usually scram when they see the public executions for the first time."

"Well, um..." Tatsumi quickly tried racking his brain for an excuse. It's not like he can just say he's an assassin for hire working for the rebellion!

"I'm, err, trying to earn money for my village!" He lied.

"Oh, that's nice. What type of job do you have?"

'Shit.' Tatsumi cursed in his mind. 'What do I say now? What do I say now?' He repeated in his mind before he quickly thought of an answer. "I want to see if I can join the imperial army. I hear it pays well."

"Wow, trying to enter the army." Kage whistled. "That's not something just anyone can enter. You're gonna need some serious skills to survive just the first day."

"Well, not to brag, but I'm pretty skilled myself." Tatsumi said with a bit of pride in his voice.

"Oh, really?" Kage asked with a grin as he stopped walking.

"Uh, Kage, what's-" Before he could finish, he leaned his head to the side to evade a punch to the face. He then deflected another punch to his gut and ducked his head under a kick before crossing his arms over his chest to block another kick.

"Wow, you're right. You do have skill," Kage said.

"What the hell was that!?"

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to see if you can back up your tough guy talk. Gotta say, most people I test turn out to be just posers, but you're actually pretty damn good." Kage praised.

"That was a test?"

"Yup! And you passed with flying colors!" Kage said as he patted Tatsumi on the back.

"Uhh, thanks..." Tatsumi said. Although, in his head, he was wondering if it was still a good idea to stay with the guy that tried to beat him up.

Well, it's not like this is his first time with crazy people, and he does know where the bookstore is, so whatever...

"So, you seem to have some skill yourself. Are you self taught or trained?" Tatsumi asked as they continued the walk.

"I was taught by my dad. He was a REALLY skilled fighter." Kage said with noticeable nostalgia. However, he showed sadness as he continued. "But he died a few years ago."

Tatsumi felt pity for his escort. To lose a beloved family member is a pain he's experienced before and hopes to never feel again. "I'm sorry."

"Ehh, it's alright. That's what happens in our line of work."

That last part peeked Tatsumi's curiosity. "What type of work is that?" He asked.

"I'm a hunter. Kill danger beasts, sell their hide, all that shit. I came here because I wanted to visit my uncle." Kage explained. "Anyway, we're here." He said as he pointed to an establishment with multiple bookshelves visible through the window along with some people looking through the aisles.

"Thanks Kage, I owe you." Tatsumi thanked.

"No problem. Say, what book or manga are you looking for anyway?" Kage asked.

Tatsumi stiffened when Kage asked. "Err, I think it's a manga called Royal Souls or something like that. It's for my brother." He answered with a nervous smile.

"Oh, cool. I've heard good things about that manga, but I've never decided to sit down and read it since it supposedly has a lot of crossovers involved and I don't want to read a bunch of mangas just to understand what the actual fuck is going on in the one I bought."

'Somehow, I just know that's something Ieyasu is completely fine with.' Tatsumi thought to himself. It was no secret that his friend was a manga fanatic. He's lost count of how many times he's seen Ieyasu carrying a brand new manga copy to read. "Anyway, see you around, Kage."

"Bye, kid." Kage said, waving goodbye as Tatsumi entered the bookstore.

Immediately after he entered, Tatsumi quickly moved through the establishment as fast as he could in search of the manga.

'Hatsukiai, Hatsukiai, Hatsukiai, Hatsukiai, Hatsukiai, Hatsuki-aha!' Tatsumi mentally cheered as he picked the manga from the book shelf before he immediately appeared at the counter with inhuman speed, spooking the cashier. "I'd like to buy this manga, please."

"Uh, sure..." Said the cashier as he was handed the manga issue. He was visibly surprised by the manga before Tatsumi said "It's for my little sister."

"That'll be fifteen bronze coins."

Tatsumi reached into his pockets and handed the man the amount of cash needed for the purchase. Once that was done, he bolted out of the store with the manga in hand.

"Phew, now to get back home, kick back, and enjoy some adorable romance." Tatsumi said to himself as he looked at his prize in his hands.

And then the manga was swiped right out of his hands.

"Hatsukiai?" Asked Kage. "Isn't this that romance-collection manga series?"

"K-Kage!? Where you waiting for me the entire time I was in there!?"

"What can I say? I was entranced by how ridiculously fast you were moving. You weren't in there for more than twenty seconds. Hell, you were probably only in there for ten!"

"I'm in a hurry, so give it back." Tatsumi said as he took back the manga.

"I didn't think you were the type to read this stuff."

"It's for my sister."

"Didn't you say you were here for a Royal Souls issue for your _brother?_ " Kage asked with a smirk.

"They didn't have the new issue and I know my sister loves this, bye!" Tatsumi quickly lied as he ran off.

Kage turned to the door of the bookstore just as a little boy with his parents walked out. The boy was holding a manga titled "Royal Souls" in his hands.

"Yeah, _sure_ they didn't."

(Scene break.)

"I can do this," Sayo thought as she took a breath.

She raised her arm and brought Shouzu into firing position.

"I can do this," she thought to herself as she breathed out.

She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She could feel it, just like Tatsumi said. The energy, the teigu, herself, and the connection. Slowly, a faint white light began to form between the upper and lower limbs of the teigu. A vast improvement from how she began.

"I can do this."

The white light slowly became brighter as it started forming the string. All the while, Sayo kept breathing. In, and then out. The string had almost formed when the light began to flicker. Feeling the waver in the connection, she concentrated harder, and the string connected.

"I can do this."

Her eyes snapped open and she spotted her target. A lone tree amidst a field of carnage and rubble. Gracefully, she reached out with her other arm and grabbed the string. Pulling it back, she began to concentrate. The same white glow appeared again only this time, it formed an arrow.

She saw the tree.

Her eyes became sharp.

Her mind sharper.

She saw her target.

And let go.

The brilliant white arrow took off and flew through the air without a sound. It sailed for a few seconds before glowing. The projectile separated into multiple copies of the original that readjusted their trajectory as they flew. It was in slow motion for Sayo as they were mere inches from their target. But something was wrong. they were flying to close to the edge of the path they were supposed to take. Time sped up and she found out why.

The arrows moved to the sides ever so slightly and nicked the bark off the side.

"Fuck!" She cursed in frustration. "This is the fifth time!"

"Having a hard time?"

Sayo jumped when she heard the voice and was immediately on guard, but relaxed when she saw it was just Tatsumi.

"Yeah." She sighed as she looked at the weapon. "I'm just having trouble adjusting to it. Creating arrows, making the white ones move around, it all takes great concentration. Sometimes the string won't even show up at all!" She said as she sat down on a nearby rock.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in no time." Tatsumi said as he sat down next to Sayo and gave her a pat on the back.

"You think so?"

"I know so. I mean, I wasn't all that good with Dralux when I first got it, remember?" Tatsumi said as he remembered the old days he spent as the village guardian. Everything he can do now was something he had to master through constant self training. Back then, all he could do was create barriers, a sword, and sense the location of auras. The energy spheres, arcs, energy transferring, even sensing emotions was something he learned about through either some of the village's old documents detailing some of Dralux's past users or by complete accident.

"Yeah, I still remember the time you almost blew me up." Sayo said as she recalled the time he discovered his energy sphere ability for the first time.

"Like I said, I wasn't that good." He laughed. "Hell, I still think I can use some improvement. The point is that it ain't easy. But if you just keep trying, you'll master it in no time."

"Thanks." Sayo said. She turned her gaze to her teigu and said "To think that I would end up with something as powerful as this. Not a day ago, I didn't even know what a teigu was and now I'm in possession of one."

( _Flashback. )_

 _It was early in the morning when Najenda had ordered the Night Raid members to all assemble in the meeting room. In Najenda's was Shouzu, the weapon that Tatsumi and Mine had acquired during their assignment yesterday._

 _"Good. Now that you're all here, we can proceed with our compatibility test." Najenda said._

 _"Compatibility test? What do you mean?" Asked Ieyasu. "And what's with the weird sword thing?"_

 _"It's called a glaive." Sayo corrected as she rolled her eyes at Ieyasu's lack of weapons knowledge._

 _"Sayo, what do you think of this weapon?" Najenda asked the archer as she held out the weapon for her to see._

 _"Me? Uhh, it's cool, I guess." Sayo shrugged. "It looks really well made too. Someone who knows how to use a glaive would probably love to have this."_

 _"Okay, but do you like it?" Asked Najenda._

 _"Yeah, I like it. I'd definitely use it if I knew how to use a glaive." Answered Sayo. "Why do you ask?"_

 _"Because we want to see if you can use it." Answered Akame in her monotone voice._

 _"Me!? But I don't know how to use a glaive!"_

 _"Don't worry, Sayo. It's more than just a glaive." Said Tatsumi with a grin._

 _Before Sayo could question what he means, Najenda_ _held out Shouzu to Sayo and said "Sayo, please hold on to this for a bit."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"You'll see in a second."_

 _"Okay, fine." Sayo said as she grabbed onto the handle of the glaive. Immediately when she did, she felt an odd sensation well up inside her. She felt power but same time, she felt complete. Like a lost part of herself had just been reunited with her after countless years._

 _"This...This isn't a normal glaive, is it?" Sayo asked._

 _"Nope!" Said Tatsumi._

 _"Sayo, that's a teigu you're holding." Said Bulat._

 _"What's a teigu?" Asked Ieyasu._

 _"This is a teigu." Said Akame as she held out her katana and everyone sweat dropped at the very unhelpful answer._

 _"Can you be more specific?"_

 _"Very well. I believe it is a good time to get the our newest additions up to speed." Said Najenda. "Over a thousand years ago, the first Emperor was deeply troubled. He wanted to ensure that the future of his great nation would be secured long after his passing but he didn't know how. One day, he realized that although humans die, weapons can last for generations. By hunting down powerful and legendary danger beasts, gathering rare metals such as orichalcum, and gathering_ _the most intelligent scientists and craftsman in the world, he created forty-eight legendary weapons. They were dubbed imperial arms or teigu for short._ _Each one is equipped with amazing abilities and some are powerful enough to wipe out entire armies._ _The retainers that gained these imperial arms were able to achieve greater military gain. However, a civil war broke out and nearly half of the weapons were scattered across the land."_

 _"Wow..." Breathed out Sayo and Ieyasu in awe._

 _"By the way." Said Tatsumi. "That last part about a civil war five-hundred years ago. Doesn't it sound familiar?"_

 _"What are you talking about?" Asked Ieyasu._

 _Sayo's eyes widened when she realized what he was talking about. "That was the war Shiro fought in. The one where-"_

 _"Yup, the one where Dralux was passed down to our village when it ended." Tatsumi said as he patted the spot where his teigu was located._

 _"Am I missing something?" Asked Najenda._

 _"Five hundred years ago, a general by the name of Shiro Eques took part in the war and after his death, the emperor of that time handed the teigu to the village Shiro hailed from in gratitude of his service." Explained Akame. Almost everyone starred at the assassin wordlessly asking how she knew all of this. "Tatsumi told me the story."_

 _Tatsumi shrugged and said_ _"It was during the Ogre mission. I got bored so we talked._ "

 _"I see, so that village must've_ _Kinenhiro village." Said Najenda as she took a drag of her cigarette._

 _"I guess that explains how the bumpkin got it." Said Mine._

 _"Shiro must've been a great person if the emperor was so grateful," Said Sheele._

 _"Sounds like something from a fairy tail," Commented Lubbock._

 _"So, is Dralux a teigu?" Asked Ieyasu. His answer came in the form of almost everyone in the room saying "Duh" at the exact same time._ _"And everyone else here has teigu too?"_

 _"Apart from myself, yes." Najenda answered._

 _"My teigu is One-Cut Killer: Murasame." Said Akame. "By wounding my target, it administers a fatal poison into the bloodstream. It is nearly instantaneous and there is no cure."_

' _Wait a minute, didn't she fight me with that very same sword?' Tatsumi cringed. Thank God Dralux protected him._

 _Leone tapped her belt and said "My teigu is King Of Beasts Transformation: Lionel! It gives me a nice boost in strength and speed, letting me beat the crap out of people easily."_

 _"Remind me not to get on her bad side." Whispered Ieyasu into Tatsumi's ear._

 _Lubbock held out his gloves for them to see. "Infinite uses: Cross Tail." With a few quick hand motions, some kind of thread flied through the air around him_. _"It's a special type of thread_ _that I manipulate to fight, create traps, pretty much anything I can think of."_

 _"Wow, that's actually pretty cool." Sayo commented._

 _Glad you think so, Sayo." Lubbock said with pride. "Maybe later, we can spend some time alone together and-"_

 _"And here I thought you were just some useless pervert who's only on the team because they pitied you."_

 _"What!?"_

 _"Pfft, hahaha! Damn, Sayo, that's cold!" Laughed Tatsumi while Sayo shrugged._

 _While Ieyasu comforted the sulking Lubbock_ _, Mine decided to explain her teigu. "My teigu is Roman Artillery: Pumpkin! It uses my spirit energy as ammunition and the more of a pinch I'm in, the more powerful it becomes_ _. A teigu only a genius sniper like myself can use to its fullest."_

 _'Now if only it had a good name...' Tatsumi thought to himself._

 _"And you've already seen my teigu, Demon Armor: Incursio." Said Bulat. "It increases all my physical capabilities, grants me invisibly, and lets me summon a halberd called Neuntote."_

 _'Wait, the spear has a name? Huh, I wonder if I should give my sword a name.' Tatsumi questioned._

 _All eyes then turned to Sheele expectantly and a brief silence followed as everyone simply stared at her._

 _"...What?" Sheele asked, clueless on the reason behind the attention._

 _"It's your turn, Sheele." Sighed Mine._

 _"My turn? Oh, oh, I'm sorry!" Apologized the blushing assassin. "My teigu is...What was the full name again?"_

 _"Cutters of Creation." Said Najenda._

 _"Right, Cutters of Creation: Extase! It's a large pair of scissors that can cut through anything. It's also indestructible, so it's great for defense." Sheele explained._

 _"Certain teigu also have a hidden ability called a "trump cards". They are usually the most powerful or most useful, but very taxing to the user, like Incursio's ability to turn invisible." Said Najenda._ _"And lastly, there's an ironclad rule amongst teigu weilders existing since time immoral. If teigu weilders were to battle with the attempt attempt kill, one or both may die and mutual survival is impossible._

 _"What about this?" Asked Sayo as she held up Shouzu._

 _"That, Sayo, is Warrior King's Bow: Shouzu." Said Najenda. "It can materialize different types of arrows with each one having unique abilities."_

 _Sayo's eyes widened in shock before turning her attention back to the glaive. A smile started making its way on her face. It's understandable, considering that she just acquired a legendary weapon, and it's a bow, something she specializes in using. "How do I use it?" She asked._

 _"Just think of a string and arrow and it will appear. Try summoning a yellow arrow," Instructed Najenda. "Remember, just concentrate. Visualize it in your head"_

 _Sayo nodded and closed her eyes._ _Mind emptied, she began visualizing a golden arrow and as she did, a golden string suddenly appeared on the glaive and attached itself from one end to the other. Sayo watched in awe at the strings sudden appearance. She then grabbed the string and started pulling it back and a golden arrow appeared ready to be fired._

 _"This is incredible..." She breathed out._

 _Tatsumi then equipped Dralux and created a barrier. "Now you just_ _aim, fire, and voila!"_

 _Sayo nodded as she aimed the glowing arrow at Tatsumi and let it fly. The arrow flew through the air at a high speed and slammed straight into his barrier. Tatsumi actually looked visibly shaken from the force._

 _"This...is...awesome." She stated slowly as she had a big, gleeful smile on her face._

 _"Alright guys, it's official. You know what to do." Said Najenda._

 _"Already on it, Boss." Akame stated as she suddenly came into the room ( everyone didn't even notice she left in the first place) with a large, chocolate cake decorated with strawberries, and candles with a bow and arrow shaped candle in the middle._

 _"Congratulations!" Everyone cheered as they blew grabbed some party blowers and blowed them for the celebration._

( _Flash back, end._ )

"You wouldn't believe what I had to go through to keep Akame from trying to have 'a quick little taste' of the damn cake. Of course, I managed to convince her to stop, but only after I promised to personally cook for her a delicious meat buffet." Tatsumi gave exasperated sigh before saying "Kill me now."

Sayo giggled at this. "At least Akame has a healthy appetite."

"Healthy my ass! That woman can probably consume more food then the rest of the team put together and multiplied by three! And she looks so fit, too."

After they shared a quick laugh, Tatsumi then said "Boy, is this group something else, eh? I mean, if someone were to tell me these guys were assassins, I'd be wondering if that person was drunk."

"I know what you mean. They just seem too "eccentric" to be criminals." Sayo agreed.

"Yeah, I mean, look at Sheele. One moment she's all nice and polite, the next she's carrying a giant pair of scissors ready to slice a man in half. But I guess that's part of her charm.

"Yeah, then their's Lubbock aka Ieyasu's 'teacher'," Sayo spoke, saying the last part with air quotes.

"Hey, speaking of Ieyasu, where is he?"

Sayo just shrugged and said "Probably off somewhere with Lubbock. I swear, it's like they're long lost brothers or something."

"Hopefully, he won't do something stupid."

"Are you kidding? We are talking about Ieyasu, right?"

"..." Tatsumi simply sighed as he shook his head. "Anyway, no matter how weird this group is, they all seem like good people at heart."

Sayo simply nodded in agreement.

"Tatsumi, Sayo," They heard a voice say from behind. They turn to it to see Akame with her ever present stoic expression. God have mercy on anyone who dares try to play poker with her. "Boss has ordered an emergency meeting. Come to the meeting room as soon as you can."

"Why, what's wrong?" Sayo asked with a hint of worry.

"Don't tell me it's more intruders," Groaned Tatsumi in annoyance.

Akame shook her head and said "She hasn't disclosed what the situation is yet. She'll explain only when we're all present and accounted for. Anyway, have you seen Lubbock, Ieyasu, or Leone?"

"No, we ha-wait a second," Said Sayo as she suddenly came up with a theory. "What time is it?"

"Three," Akame responded.

"Oh no."

"Why, what's the-" Tatsumi questioned before the sound of faint screaming caught his attention. It gradually got louder and louder before Lubbock and Ieyasu burst out of the forest running for dear life. Soon after, Leone appeared in hot pursuit and in less than seven seconds, she pounced on Lubbock like a lion, lifted him in the air, and threw him at Ieyasu, slamming into his back and in turn, causing Ieyasu to slam into a tree.

"Ow," Whimpered Ieyasu as the two fell to the ground.

Just as Leone was going to beat the two into pulps, Akame stepped in her way and said "Now's not the time. Boss has ordered an emergency meeting, so it would be wise to keep them in good condition for whatever the reason."

"Aww, can't I just rough them up a little bit?" Leone complained as she glared at the Ieyasu and Lubbock, who were fearfully and tightly holding on to each other like their lives depended on it. "It's not like they don't deserve it."

"No. Another time," Said Akame.

"Fine." Leone groaned in irritation before heading off to the base.

Once the blonde was out of sight, Lubbock and Ieyasu sighed in relief. "Okay," Began Lubbock as he stood up. "That didn't turn out so great. Next time we choose a peeping spot, we should make it farther away from where she's bathing to make us harder to find and for an easier escape. Mark my words though, my apprentice. This is one of many, many battles, not a single one will be easy, but one day, we will get that sight that we crave for. It will be glorious!"

"Yeah!" Cheered Ieyasu as he sprang to his feet with vigor. "All we need is to try harder, think smarter, and victory will be ours!"

Before the two could go on with their pep-talk, Sayo grapped them both by the ears started painfully dragging them away. "Alright, Stupid One and Stupid Two, you can ramble about your perverted goals latter."

Tatsumi let out a sigh as Sayo dragged away the two perverts. He looked at Akame and said "Thanks for saving Ieyasu's ass."

"It's okay," Akame said. "Just make sure to work extra hard on my meat buffet." With that, she dashed off towards the base.

'Of course that's the one thing on her mind,' Tatsumi thought with a chuckle as he headed off to the base.

(Scene break.)

"Thank you all for showing up on such short notice," Said Najenda as she swept her gaze over the assembled assassins. "We've just gotten word about our new target. He's a serial killer that appears late at night in the Capital and indiscriminately decapitates anyone unfortunate to cross paths with him."

"That's it?" Tatsumi asked. "Just a psychopath? Don't get me wrong, I'm all for taking out people like this. But is this guy really worth the sudden commotion?"

"Normally, no. But this person isn't some criminal that we can just sit back and let the Capital deal with. Especially taking into account how dangerous this person is."

"How dangerous could one guy be?"

Najenda put a hand on her chin as she recalled the information she received earlier. "Although the exact number is unknown, he's already killed more than forty citizens just last night." Many of the assassins in the room were taken aback by this startling information. "A good few of them were even imperial guards."

"Holy shit..." Tatsumi muttered in obvious shock.

"No doubt about it. This sounds like Zanku's work," Said Lubbock.

"Zan-Who?" Asked Ieyasu as he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Mine rolled her eyes in annoyance at Ieyasu's lack of knowledge on the serial killer. "Have you been living under a rock or something?"

"Sorry, but i don't know who he is either," Sheele admitted.

"You probably just forgot about who he is." Mine sighed as she shook her head.

"What kinda monster is this guy anyway?" Tatsumi asked.

"Zanku used to work at the biggest prison in the the Empire as an executioner. And because of the minister, the number of executions drastically increased. Over and over, day in and day out, and one by one, Zanku chopped off the heads of people begging for their lives. Over the years, it became an addiction and now he can't stop."

"That is... I can't even think of proper words," Said Sayo.

"I can. How about "fucked up"?" Said Ieyasu

"With that type of work, it's no wonder he lost it. It would be a miracle if anyone didn't go insane," Said Tatsumi feeling slight pity. In the end, he's just another victim to this corrupted Empire.

"Uh-hu. Eventually, killing prisoners wasn't enough anymore, so she took it to the streets."

"Zanku disappeared shortly after a detainment squad was sent to capture him." Added Bulat. "I'd never thought he'd turn up in the Capital."

"Alright, so let's go out there and take this sucker out!" Shouted Ieyasu with fire in his eyes.

"Easy there, Tiger," Said Bulat as be patted Ieyasu on the head. "Zanku's equipped with a teigu he stole from the warden a few years back."

"Teigu? You mean one of those weapons you guys have?"

"That's right," Bulat then put his hand under Ieyasu's chin and tilted it upwards to look at his seductive eyes. "We should split up in pairs in case it's a rough ride~," He purred.

Immediately after he said that, Ieyasu was already next Lubbock in the blink of an eye. "Dibs on being Lubba's partner!" Ieyasu proclaimed.

As Bulat let out a dejected sigh, Mine turned to Najenda and asked "Hey, Boss, do we have any idea what kind of teigu he's using?"

Najenda shook her head and said "Unfortunately, there's no information regarding what he could be using."

"So, not only is our target a deadly psychopath going on a murder spree to satisfy his bloodlust, but he's also equipped with an ancient and deadly weapon that we have no idea what it's capable of? Fantastic..." Said Sayo sarcastically.

"We must be cautious on how we handle Zanku," Said Akame.

"Akame's right. It sucks that he don't know what he can do, but that's just how the cookie crumbles," Said Leone

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something," Said Ieyasu. "Is there by any chance a teigu I can use?"

Mine scoffed and said "Do you really think we have one just lying around?"

"Well, kinda, yeah."

Najenda laughed and said "When the opportunity arises, I'm sure you'll be getting your own soon enough."

"Aww, I was really looking forward to having some badass teigu."

Tatsumi then patted his sulking friend on the shoulder and said "You're already strong without one. Besides, maybe we'll be able to get you Zanku's teigu."

"Hey, yeah!" Ieyasu then gave a hearty laugh and said "I bet it's gonna something awesome like the power to clone myself, or control fire, or turn me into a dragon! Hahaha, I can't wait to get my hands on it!"

"Anyway," Began Najenda. "The teams for tonight will be Lubbock with Ieyasu, Mine with Sheele, Sayo with Bulat and Leone, and finally Akame with Tatsumi. Tonight, you'll all be patrolling the southeastern districts since that's were his attacks have all taken place, so make whatever preparations you need before heading out. That will be all."

(Scene break.)

'I can't believe this. I haven't even spent a week back in the Capital and I'm already dealing with that fat ass' bullshit,' Where the thoughts of a man as he observed the gear laid out on the table, which consisted of twin pistols, gauntlets, and a pitch-black hooded cloak.

'There's a psychopath with a teigu loose and what was his solution? Sending another psychopath that's somehow worse than the first one!'

When the young man put on one of the gauntlets and clenched his fists, a blade slid out.

'And the fact that I had to negotiate in order to let me hunt Zanku is just plain ridiculous.'

Next, he grabbed the guns and started loading them. Once the magazines were properly set, he slipped them into the holsters on his hips.

'And considering Night Raid is most likely going after him too, there's no doubt things will get nasty fast. Hopefully I can take him out before the situation gets out of hand'

Finally, he grabbed the cloak and draped it over his body and pulled the hood over his face. Once he did, his body was then shrouded in darkness, making him look a walking shadow.

"It's almost time..." He muttered as he looked out the window, displaying the beautiful colours of the setting sun.

"The hunt shall begin."

(Scene break.)

"This is the section we're patrolling," Said Akame to her partner as they walked through the empty streets.

"Everyone's so terrified of Zanku that their staying inside. But that's probably just going to make things easier for him," Said Tatsumi.

"It can't be helped. Besides, this makes things easier for us as well."

"I guess you're right." Tatsumi agreed. Less people means they can move around more freely, makes the search a little easier, and they don't have to worry about civilians getting in the way. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Don't worry, I've brought provisions," Akame said as she gave Tatsumi a thumbs up.

The brunette sweat dropped and said "That's not it. Is it true that your sword kills with one strike?"

"Yes."

Memories of their battle a few days ago quickly passed through his mind. 'I never stood a chance against her, did I?'

"I've been using Murasame for a very long time and has gained the reputation of "The One-Cut Kill Sword" over the years."

"Isn't that a bad thing? Well, it doesn't really matter, does it? You're still invincible either way."

Akame shook her head in disagreement. "Not true. Even Murasame has its drawbacks."

Tatsumi raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "Like what?"

"It's extremely difficult to clean. If I cut my finger, I'll die. That's problematic, since the poison only works if I cut through flesh, so it needs to be as sharp as possible."

"So if you were to fight someone like me or Bro, you would be at a disadvantage because of our armor."

"Yes, but it doesn't mean it's impossible for me to defeat either of you. For instance, I could repeatedly strike the same spot of your armor and I could eventually crack it. In fact, the first time we met, I was attempting to find a weak spot."

"Well, did you ever find one?" Tatsumi asked.

Akame shook her head and said "I didn't have enough time to properly gauge the armor's durability in all of its parts. However..." Akame placed her index finger right under Tatsumi's left eye. "I could probably thrust Murasame through the slit in your helmet."

As Akame traced her finger where the slit of his helmet should be, Tatsumi felt nervous sweat start forming on his forehead. He gulped some spit and said "Good to know."

"My point is that teigu's are powerful, but none of them are invincible. Which is why you must hone your own natural skills just as much as your proficiency with using your teigu."

As Akame resumed her walk, Tatsumi let his hand trail to the spot where she was touching him. The image of having Akame shoving her blade right between his eyes passed through his mind, sending a shiver down his spine before he shook it away and followed his partner.

Meanwhile, standing atop one of the buildings, a tall man stood on the roof with a smile filled with joy, excitement, and insanity.

"Now we have some assassins _and_ a serial killer on the loose. My, what a jungle this city can be. How exciting!"

He could see them all. From the squadron of guards patrolling the streets to the teams of assassins scattered around the area, nothing was hidden from him. "I wonder which head I should go after first. Hmm..."

His eyes continuously shifted from face to face until they landed on Tatsumi and his smile widened so much that it looked like his face would split in half at any second.

"Ooh, such fire and passion yet so much misery and regret within those eyes! Truly he would be the crown jewel in my collection! Oh, what's this?" He gained a curious expression before it turned into one of disappointment. "An armor-type teigu? Bah, and I was so excited. Fate taunts me with such a treasure, knowing I cannot have it! I'm simply just not prepared to face such a teigu. How utterly disappointing!" With a sigh, he swept his gaze over his targets once more. "Perhaps someone else will provide me with a delightful souvenir to which I can bring home."

After a bit of searching, he finally decided on who to go after first. "Well, he sure has quite a bit of fire in him too. He may lack the alluring charm of that brown haired boy, but he's still quite the catch!"

With that, he snapped his fingers and said "Time for the fun to begin!"

(Scene break.)

"You at least have to admit, the ending was satisfactory," Said Lubbock said to his partner Ieaysu who was sitting across from him on the bench.

"Kinda," Said Ieyasu who was currently sharpening his axe with some cobblestone. "But it was ruined by how rushed everything felt. I mean, come on. The resistance army showed WAAYYY too quick when they were miles apart from each other. Plus, they killed off a main character who they introduced only a few issues previously. And the main villain didn't even put up a fight!"

"Okay, yeah that was bad. But while he didn't fight our favorite badass sword fighter, his daughter did put up a good fight. And while the ending was rushed, it did put a good message about how life is something we have to cherish every moment of our lives."

"Yeah, that was good but it could've been handled better. Anyway, I gotta go for a second cuz I need to see a man about a horse."

"...What?" Lubbock had a very confused on his face as he stared at the axe weilder.

"I need to pee." Ieyasu quickly explained.

"Oh, okay. Hurry back, though. Since Zanku could be around any corner, it would be dangerous to stay separated for too long," Lubbock warned.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. I'll be back in a minute. What's the worse that can happen in a minute?" Ieyasu said, unknowingly asking the forbidden question and for which he will pay.

Anyway, after Ieyasu had found an empty alleyway and emptied his bladder, he sighed in relief and zipped up his pants.

"Phew, I needed that."

Just as he was about to leave, the sounds of footsteps caught his attention. He immediately had his hands on the handle of his axe, but relaxed when he noticed the familiar face of his brother in arms standing at the other end of the alleyway.

"Tatsumi, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Akame?" Ieyasu asked. "Oh, I get. You're in need of wooing advice! Haha!" He then leaned against the wall and said "I've always known somewhere in you was a man who yearned for a woman to call his own. Not to brag, but I'm very knowledgeable in the art of seduction. Okay, so they first you gotta do is-" Before he could continue, Tatsumi suddenly ran off to who knows where.

"Huh, well, whatever." Ieyasu shrugged and started walking away. Soon after, the sound of footsteps returned and when he turned to face what caused it, he saw that Tatsumi had returned.

"Is something up, Man? Cuz you're acting kinda funny."

Tatsumi simply beckoned him with his hand.

"Follow you?"

Tatsumi nodded in response before running off again.

"Hey, wait up!" Said Ieyasu as he ran after the brunette.

(Scene break.)

"Brrr." Tatsumi suddenly felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Cold?" Asked Akame who was on a bench sitting besides him as she munched on her sandwich.

"No, just have a bad feeling that Ieyasu is getting himself in a whole lot of trouble."

"You're being paranoid. Lubbock is very capable of keeping him safe."

"Trust me, if you knew Ieyasu for as long as I have, you would understand. He gets into so many situations because he's too ballsy for his own good that it's not even funny. But I guess that's just what makes Ieyasu Ieyasu." Tatsumi gave a small chuckle when he thought of his friend.

"You really care for him, don't you?"

"I wouldn't bail him out of situations as much as I do if I didn't," Tatsumi said as he freed the sandwich he was going to eat from it the prison that was the paper bag that held it. "But yeah, you're probably right."

Just as Tatsumi was going to take a bit from his sandwich, he could see from the corner of his eye Akame staring at it with evident hunger.

"Let me guess. You're still hungry even after eating your sandwich?" Akame nodded in response just as her stomach growled, which caused Tatsumi to sweatdrop.

"Here" He said as he held out the sandwich to his partner.

Akame's eyes seem to light up before she snatched the sandwich from him. Tatsumi sighed as he patted her on the head. Akame spared a quick glance before continuing to devour the sandwich.

(Scene break.)

"Stop... Running ... You... Bastard..." Ieyasu was hunched over and huffing from exhaustion as he stared at his friend. He had taken so many twists and turns in an attempt to keep up with Tatsumi that he couldn't even remember how to get back to Lubbock. Currently, he was standing in the middle of a plaza with Tatsumi standing just a few feet away from him. The brunette had a small smile with a dull look in his eyes.

"Well, aren't you gonna say anything?" Ieyasu asked with irritation, instantly losing any signs of tiredness as he straightened himself. That's when he noticed a few peculiar features ababout his friend. Firstly, his skin seemed a little less pale than it usually does. Secondly, his eyes were now an emerald green as opposed to his yellowish green. Lastly and certainly not least was the pendant that hung around his neck, which took the appearance of a blue diamond connected to a snow-white chain.

"You're not Tatsumi, are you?" Ieyasu asked as he cautiously reached for the handle of his axe, all the while making sure to keep his eyes on "Tatsumi". The very second he blinked, the image of his friend disappeared. In his place was a man in his forties with blonde hair that was pulled up on the front to resemble a pair of horns and blue eyes. He wore a grey treanch coat, black pants, black boots, metal earmuffs, and a strange jade headpiece resembling an eye.

"Hmm, so it seems you were able to figure it out. How interesting," The man said with a large grin. "Too bad that you didn't notice up until now.

"You didn't exactly let me have a close look, old man," countered Ieyasu.

"I would prefer you call me a different name. And please say it with love," Said the man. Blades then suddenly slid out of his sleeves and he crossed them over his chest. "I am Zanku the executioner."

"Zanku? So you're the guy we're supposed to kill." Ieyasu smirked as he got into a battle stance.

Zanku's smile seemed to grow as he pointed a blade at Ieyasu. "I don't think the others are close by. Oh well, he doesn't look too tough so I think I can take him. And once that's done, I'll have my own awesome teigu! Is that what you're thinking?"

'D-did he just read my mind?' Ieyasu was visibly shocked. Word for word, Zanku just said everything that went through his mind. It was then that his eyes landed on Zanku's headpiece. 'That eye thingy. Is that his teigu?'

"Bingo!" said Zanku. "You're right, it's called Spectator. And one of its five special abilities is called Insight. It allows me to read your every thought by gazing at your facial expressions. Obviously, it blessed me with keen powers of observation. Should I give you a shiny gold star for guessing correctly? Or maybe you'd like a nice shrunken head?"

"No thanks. I'd settle for your teigu, though."

Zanku chuckled Spectator. "Oh no, I can't just give this special little thing away. It's far too valuable."

"Then I'll just settle on shutting you up for good, 'cuz you talk way too much."

"Well, talking is a hobby of mine. I just love a good chitchat!" As Zanku went on, Ieyasu was already preparing to strike. He shifted the position of his feet and tightened the grip on his axe. "By the way, the ability I used to find you is called Far Sight. Whether it's night or day-" As he talked, wasthen that dashed forward and swung his axe downwards, but Zanku simply sidestepped the attack and the assassin shot past him as he continued. His smile never faltering for even a second.

"I can see things extremely far away," He continued as Ieyasu turned around to face him. "Delightful, delightful!" He laughed as Ieyasu glared whilst preparing to attack once again. "Did you think you could land a hit if you attacked me mid-monologue? Only one problem. I'm still reading your mind."

"Like hell that'll stop me!" Ieyasu roared as he charged at Zanku.

"First, you'll come at me for a downward swing." Zanku jumped back from the attack. "Next, an attack for my chest." He then brought up his blades to block the attack, causing sparks to fly from the friction. "Which will be followed by a diagonal swing." The executioner leaned his body to the side to dodge the attack and countered by slashing his stomach. "You really are so predictable!"

Ieyasu fell to his knees as he clutched his wound while blood seeped out and dripped onto the floor. Thankfully, the wound wasn't anything life-threatning. "He's way tougher than I thought he would be. What was I thinking?" He scolded himself.

"I love the look on people's faces when I remove their heads. It never ceases to give me such a rush!" Said Zanku with giddiness. "The thing that gets me most is how they always look so surprised. I wonder what type of expression you'll make when you die!"

Ieyasu growled as he raised himself back to his feet and prepared himself for combat. "Like hell you're gonna see it!" He yelled in defiance. It doesn't matter who this guy was. Teigu or no teigu, he was still a monster that needed to be cut down. Because as long as Zanku lives, he's just going to keep on killing for the sake of satisfying his sick desires and Ieyasu was going to fight tooth and nail to stop him. And even if this fight is completely hopeless, if he is destined to end up becoming another one of his victims, then isn't going down without a fight.

(Scene break.)

'Oh man, where the hell did he run off to?' Thought Lubbock as he ran through the streets of the Capital as quickly as he could, all the while making sure not to run into any patrol squads. It had been over ten minutes since he last saw Ieyasu and unless he had a REALLY big bladder, it was safe to assume that something had happened to him. So Lubbock decided to look for his partner. And for almost fifteen minutes now, there wasn't a single single sign of him.

'I take my eyes off him for just a second and he suddenly disappears. If don't find him pronto, I don't even wanna know what'll happen. Gah, I finally find someone I can hang out with and has the same interests as me, and look what happens!'

Lubbock started slowing down before coming to a complete halt, sighing as he said "Calm down, Lubb. He's probably just lost. Yeah, that's it, lost! He's wandering around somewhere because he has a terrible sense of direction! All I need to do is find him before anyone else does and everything will be alright."

"What'll be alright?" Asked a feminine voice.

Lubbock went as stiff as a board and slowly turned to see Akame and Tatsumi. "H-hey, guys!" He greeted nervously as he gave a big, shaky smile. "I was talking about how, umm... Err..."

"And why aren't you at your post with Ieyasu?" Asked Tatsumi.

"Err, that's a funny story actually, hehehe."

"Okay, well, go on. I'm listening," Said Tatsumi as he crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Lubbock questioningly.

Lubbock was sweating bullets at this point. "The r-reason I'm here is because I... I..." The assassin took a deep breath to calm his nerves and said "I lost Ieyasu."

3

2

1

"...What?"

Suddenly and without warning, a huge wave of killing intent washed over them. Lubbock was at this point fearing for his life and even Akame became visibly perturbed by the alarming amount of it.

"Let me get this straight," Tatsumi said in a low voice with his head lowered and his bangs covering his eyes. "You lost... One of my friends... In the fucking Capital..." He turned his gaze to Lubbock with eyes that held unimaginable fury. "While there's a serial killer on the loose?" He finished with an audible growl.

"Tatsumi," He felt Akame's hand land on his shoulder and his head whipped around to face her with such speed that one would have to wonder how it didn't just snap off. "Now's not the time to lose your cool. Remain calm so you can think rationally," Akame instructed as she stared into his wild looking eyes.

After a few seconds, the killing intent started dying down until it completely dissapeard. "Right, rational. Got it." Tatsumi said as he took deep, calming breaths.

"Good." Akame was then about ask Lubbock where he last saw Ieyasu before a bright flash of light blinded them for a bit. When it died down, the now armored Tatsumi shot off with great speed to who knows where. "Screw rational!" They heard him say.

Akame had to resist the urge to face palm. She knows that Tatsumi cared deeply for his friends, but going off alone when didn't have a single clue where Ieyasu was is still a stupid decision!

"Come on," Said Akame as she chased after Tatsumi, becoming a blur as she did.

"Hey, wait for me!" Called out Lubbock as he ran after them, trying his best to keep up.

(Scene break.)

Ieyasu slumped over as he panted heavily from exhaustion. Pain was all he felt from the multiple gashes that were present all around his body, courtesy of the executioner. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't land a hit on Zanku. Every move he would make, every single god damn action he takes, it would be predicted by his teigu. Always letting his axe hit air, steel, ground, but never skin. Meanwhile, Zanku would constantly rush him and he almost never could evade it. Every second that past was another second he realized just how hopeless the situation really was. And he doubted he could survive long enough for any of the others to come to his aid, given his current condition.

"I must say, I've done quite the number on that firm resolve of yours." Ieyasu looked at Zanku in confusion as he went on. "That pitiful sound of a tough guy like you begging for mercy is music to my ears. That's why I'm compelled to take my time. Yes, feel free to beg! Maybe you'll by enough time for one of your friends to find you, eh?"

Zanku looked at Ieyasu with excitement as he awaited the oh-so melodious sound of his pleading. First, a smile crept onto his face. Then came the sound of chuckling before he erupted into full blown laugher. But it wasn't Zanku doing this.

After almost a full minute of laughing, Ieyasu burst into a coughing fit, coating his hand with some of his blood when he covered his mouth. Even still, that didn't stop the big grin I his face.

"Oh, man. You really are a psycho you think I'm going to beg! Hahaha, sorry, but that ain't my style." Ieyasu wiped the blood in the corner of his mouth and got himself back into a battle stance. 'No use in thinking of a strategy since he can read my mind. Ah, whatever.' He tightened the grip on his axe and thought 'I'll just have to keep things simple and go in guns blazing.'

Zanku gave his own psychotic smile as he said "My, aren't you courageous? And you're in so much pain too. It's a good thing your in the hands of an expert executioner."

Suddenly, Ieyasu moved way faster than Zanku could anticipate, catching him off guard as evident by the look of shock on his face. Neither was holding back as they swung their weapons as quickly as they could to kill the other.

As Ieyasu shot past him, a cut appeared on Zanku's cheek. "I did it! I got him!" Cheered Ieyasu. The celebration was short lived however, as a large gash appeared on his back. And with that, strength to stand left Ieyasu as he collapsed to his knees. Even still, that didn't stop him from trying to insult Zanku. "Wow, your aim is terrible! You missed my neck entirely! Tatsumi would've decapitated me before I could even touch him. Hell, if it was him fighting you right know, YOU would've been the one missing a head. You're just a joke!

"SILENCE!!" Zanku yelled in outrage as he charged at him full speed.

Time seemed to slow down for Ieysu as he watched Zanku prepare to kill him. 'Is this how I'll go out? Being killed by a psycho so he can make my head into his trophy? Heh, not the way I wanted to go out. Tatsumi, Sayo, you two always did say my big head would be the death of me. Sorry I can't stick around for much longer. Take care, guys.'

As Zanku reeled his arm back to take the fatal swing, he noticed a black blur heading for him from the corner of his eye. He barely had time to react as he raised his blades to block the swing from the newcomers own weapon. The newcomer then raised his legs and kicked Zanku hard in the chest, sending him to skid back.

"Ehh? What's this?" Said Zanku as he gazed back at the mystery attacker. Said person was wearing a pitch-black coat with the hood down to obscure his face. His entire body seemingly covered in a shadow like darkness.

Ieyasu looked just as surprised as Zanku did from this guys appearance. "Who are you?"

The stranger spared a quick glance at Ieyasu which unnerved the assassin due to his hood's shadow, making it seem like he was staring at an endless darkness. His gaze quickly went back to Zanku.

"Zanku the executioner, I presume?" The newcomer asked. The voice letting them know this was in fact male. He pointed a finger at Zanku and said "You are charged with the murder of countless citizens, so by word of the Emperor himself, you are sentenced to death."

Zanku showed his signature smile and said "Is that so? You sound very confident about that. I can't wait to hear you start pleading for your life before I take your head."

The cloaked figure scoffed at Zanku's words. "You think I'm going to die to someone like you? Someone who carelessly lets their guard down and gets enraged by a few little words like kindergarten toddler? You've gotta be joking." Zanku didn't take too kindly to this as his face contorted into a snarl. "See, that's what I'm talking about. But don't worry..." Blades similar to Zanku's suddenly sprouted from his arms. "Let the professional show you how it's done."

Zanku growled in anger and tosed his trench coat aside and revealing the white polo shirt, blue tie, and shoulder pads. "Oh I'd be more delighted to see your face. Preferably nice, quiet, and rolling on the ground." He finished in with a threatening tone. Using his Clearsight ability, he went to check for any hidden weapons. However...

'Bah, whatever he's wearing is completely concealing him from Spectator!' Zanku thought angrily.

"Hey, be careful," Warned Ieyasu. "His teigu can read your-"

"Mind," he interrupted. "I know. I also know that he can only do it if he sees my face, which is impossible thanks to my teigu."

"Ah, so you've done your homework?" Asked Zanku.

"As an assassin of the Empire, it's my job to know every single detail of my target." The assassin said as he then got into a fighting stance.

'Imperial assassin? Great...' Thought Ieyasu.

"Now then, ready to die, old man?" The assassin asked as he rocketed forward.

Zanku managed to deflect the swing for his chest and leaned his head back to evade the stab for his throat and said "You may be protected from my Insight..." Zanku tried a swing to decapitate the assassin but he ducked under and jumped away from a downward slash. "But my Insight will still read your muscle movements!"

The assassin and Zanku rushed at each other and the air around them was filled with the sparks and silver blurs of their weapons.

'This is intense! Is this what a battle of teigu users is like?' Ieyasu thought in awe as he observed the battle.

The assassin dodged a slash for his throat and retaliated with a few swings for the chest. Zanku retaliated by bringing one of his blades up to parry the blow when an audible "Shink!" came from down below. Zanku's eyes widened as he quickly moved his body back to avoid a small blade that protruded from his opponents boot. Thankfully, he just barely dodged it as it went by, mere inches from wounding his hip. 'So he does have a hidden weapon. And in a place few would expect.'

The two opponents started to slowly circle each other, carefully waiting for the other to make the next move.

"Now this isn't fair. You have more weapons than me and your teigu counters mine." Said Zanku.

"It doesn't matter how you fight as long as you win." Retorted the assassin as his hands slowly reached for his waist. Suddenly, a pair pistols seemed to have materialized out of thin air. The assassin quickly grabbed them and started firing upon Zanku. "Besides, I'm doing the world a favor."

Zanku barely managed to barely jump out the way in time as the bullets raced in his direction, the projectiles grazing one of his shoulder pads. Moving as quickly as he could, he closed the gap, evading the bullets as he went, and lunged forward with his blades poised to kill. The assassin jumped over Zanku but to his surprise he didn't come down. He simply floated above Zanku as he resumed firing while and executioner was forced to frantically evade them once again.

The guns clicked empty and the assassin placed the pistols back in their holsters on his waist and zoomed downwards to Zanku's position. Zanku brought up his blades and blocked a slash that would've bifurcated him. Jumping back, he avoided being stabbed in the head by the blade on the assassin's boot. Said assassin whipped out his pistols again, quickly reloading them and began to open fire. This had little effect however as Zanku sprinted towards the assassin while deflecting the bullets with his two blades.

"Die!" Yelled Zanku as he raised a blade and brought it down full force on the assassin's defense. While the attack was blocked by his raised blades, the assassin could feel his bones vibrate and the floor underneath him crack from the sheer amount of force it carried.

Zanku grinned maliciously as he knew that the assassin couldn't get away from his next attack since there's not enough time. He reeled back one of his blades for the killing blow, the weapon giving off a menacing glint as he did. The assassins eyes widened underneath his hood as Zanku thrusted his weapon forward.

Metal connected with skin, tearing through flesh and bone. Blood sprayed as a limb was sent flying before landing some feet away.

Zanku screamed in pain as he stumbled backwards, clutching the bleeding stump that was his arm. The assassin before him casually swung his bloody blade to clean it, leaving no traces of red.

"H-how? I could've sworn I stabbed you!" Said Zanku as he glared with eyes full of hate.

"I'm a professional assassin who's worked for the Empire for years killing all sorts of targets INCLUDING teigu users. I've even gotten the title of "Shadow Assassin" because of my skills. Do you really think I would survive this long without a trick or two up my sleeve?" He said in an even voice.

'This guy... Just who is he?" Thought Ieyasu with some slight fear. A few minutes ago he was getting his ass kicked by Zanku even though he was giving it his all. And yet, this guy just shows up and already has Zanku cornered!

"Any last words before you die?" Asked the assassin.

"You must have quite the body count. In that case, I must ask one thing." Zanku had his evil smile spread across his face, completely ignoring the pain of having an arm sliced off as he asked "How do you deal with the voices?"

"Voices?"

"You know, the ones you hear when it gets real quiet. The voices of the people you've killed screaming from the depths of hell." Began Zanku. "They sound so angry. They're constantly telling me to join them down there. I've been hearing them since I became an executioner. I just keep talking to drown out the noise, but it's gotten worse lately. So tell me, what do you-" Zanku quickly brought up his remaining arm to block the bullet that would've pierced his heart, the bullet making an audible "Ting" as it bounced off the blade.

"Sorry, but I was getting tired of hearing your bat-shit insane babbling." The assassin said as smoke emanated from his gun. "Anyway, to answer your question, no I do not hear any voices. So if you wanted to find some kindred spirit or whatever to cry to, you've come to the wrong guy."

"Hmm, so it would seem. I figured an assassin of your caliber would surely understand." Spectator opened up to show its green eye as he said "You have disappointed me!"

The appearance of Zanku started warping and changing. His body started taking a more lean build while a new arm sprouted from his bleeding stump. His polo shirt and tie changed into a white dress shirt with a long red scarf wrapped around his neck. His shoulder pads, blades, and teigu disappeared, leaving him with a katana that suddenly appeared as his only form of defense. His hair turned a lighter shade as it smoothed and lengthened until it hovered over his shoulders and a short beard grew on his chin. Even his eye color changed from blue to green.

The assassin stood there in shock. His eyes were wide as his breathing accelerated while he uttered one word.

"Father..."

(Scene break.)

Ieyasu looked at the assassin in confusion as he just stood there staring at Zanku.

"Hey, assassin guy, you all right?" He asked. No response came.

"Hey, assassin guy!" He asked louder. No response.

"Hellooo! Are you even listening!?"

"Don't waste your breath. He can't hear you," Explained Zanku. "Illusion Sight creates a mirage of the person they care most about in the world. Right now he's staring at someone someone so important, he can't bring himself to do harm."

"So that's why I saw Tatsumi..." Ieyasu whispered to himself in realization.

"And now it's going to be the last thing he sees!" Zanku sprinted forward with his demented smile, heading straight for his shocked opponent.

'I gotta do something!' Thought Ieyasu as he forced himself to his feet, but collapsed on the very first step he took. "Dammit!" He cursed aloud. "I'm too weak to do anything!"

As his target simply stood and stared at him, Zanku smiled wildly as he reeled his remaining arm to finish him off once and for all. "Enjoy this image, because it'll be last thing you'll ever see!"

Zanku then swung his blade and the weapon quickly passed through the assassin's neck. The action was so quick, it almost seemed like he was slicing through thin air rather than skin.

And that's because the blade didn't harm him at all.

Zanku's eyes were so wide, they looked like they were gonna pop out as questions flooded his mind. Where was the blood? Why was his head still intact? And the most important question of all.

WHY WAS HE NOT DEAD!?!

Zanku screamed in pain as bullets tore through his knees, creating a painful pair of holes before he was kicked away.

"H-how?" Zanku asked weakly as laid on the floor while the assassin calmly approached. "You were s-supposed to your most b-beloved person. Y-You're s-supposed to be d-dead. Are you even human?"

"Quite the questions you ask," The assassin said as he got closer and closer. His shadowy appearance while his cloak shifted with each step taken was an ominous and haunting image. It was like he was the incarnation of Death itself waiting for him to pass so he can take his soul to the depths of hell for his eternal punishment. "Questions you will to take to your grave."

As he stood over the quivering man, the assassin said "You said that you're tormented by the voices of the people you've killed, right? Don't worry..." He aimed one of his guns straight at Zanku's head and added "The only you'll be hearing from now on is the sound of a bullet going through your skull."

And with a loud "BANG!", blood and brain matter stained the ground as Zanku's body fell limp.

"Now, what do I do with you?" The assassin asked as he began walking towards Ieyasu.

"What do you mean? Ieyasu asked nervously. "I'm just some random civilian in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Doubt it. All the local residents have been warned to stay inside. And you showed way more skill than a "random civilian" should possess. Why?"

As the assassin drew closer and closer to Ieyasu, who was stammering in his search for a believable answer, he suddenly jumped out of the way as a white blur slammed on the spot he was before.

"What the hell!?" The assassin exclaimed.

As the dust settled, Tatsumi's armored appearance revealed itself and his eyes showed he was NOT happy.

'Tatsumi!' Ieyasu thought in relief.

Tatsumi quickly charged towards the assassin with his sword in hand while the assassin quickly brought his blades up to defend himself. While the sword swing was blocked, the assassin was sent backwards by the force it carried. He didn't have much time to recover as Tatsumi was already upon him with his sword raised. Thankful for him, he managed to sidestep the attack and avoid being bisected. Part of the cloak was actually cut off by the blade as it swung past him before Tatsumi delivered a swift kick to his stomach. The assassin tumbling on the ground from the hit before managing to get to his feet to deflect a thrust for his heart. He then sidestepped a diagonal slash, leaped away from a vertical swing. The assassin knew he was outmatched, so jumped into the air so he can take flight. However, Tatsumi had jumped into the air in pursuit and thanks to Dralux's boost to his physical capabilities, he was already above him. Had he not brought up his blades to defend himself, Tatsumi's punch would've killed him because of the ridiculous strength it carried. However, that didn't stop him from painfully crashing into the ground back first. He didn't have much time to recover as a blue sphere of energy headed straight for him for an explosion occurred.

Once Tatsumi landed in the crater and found no sign of the assassin, he quickly began looking for him. Surprisingly, he somehow jumped out of the ground itself some feet away before quickly running away in the opposite direction and taking flight for his escape. Tatsumi pondered on following, but decided against it, since his friends always took priority and considering Ieyasu had an alarming amount of lacerations and a puddle of blood at his feet, chasing after that assassin would probably condemning him to death.

Tatsumi then quickly ran over to his injured friend. "Ieyasu, are you okay!?" He asked with worry as he placed a hand on Ieyasu's shoulder and used Dralux's energy transference.

"Aside from the blood loss and my inability to walk on my own two feet, I'm good," He responded in a joking manner as his pain started to fade a little. "What took to so long."

"Traffic's a bitch, especially if there's a serial killer," Tatsumi responded as he thought back to the amount of patrol squads he had to avoid just as Akame and Lubbock arrived.

"Tatsumi, is he-" Akame began before Tatsumi cut her off.

"He's alive. Hurt, but alive."

Akame breathed a sigh of relief as Lubbock rushed over to Ieyasu.

"These injuries are pretty bad. We need to get him to HQ and fast," Said Lubbock. "How did you even survive against Zanku for this long?"

"Give me some credit, Lubb. I'm tougher than I look," Said Ieyasu before he started coughing up some blood. "At least, tough enough to survive until that assassin guy show up."

"Assassin guy?" Asked Lubbock.

"Some guy in a cloak showed up and killed Zanku," Said Ieyasu as he pointed to Zanku's body. "Even his eye-teigu thing couldn't help him."

"A cloaked assassin?" Asked Akame.

"I'm getting us out of here. You guys round up the others," Said Tatsumi as he slung Ieyasu over his shoulder.

"Ow, be gentle," Said Ieyasu before Tatsumi ran off.

"And there he goes off again," Said Lubbock.

Akame didn't respond, however, as she was too deep in thought to notice.

"Akame?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah," She said before going over to Zanku's body. "Ieyasu said Zanku's teigu resembled an eye, right?"

"Something like that, yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Because whoever the assassin was didn't take it," Akame said as she held up Spectator for him to see.

"Well, that's definetly weird. Maybe he forgot about it?"

Akame shook her head and said "That's highly unlikely. Anyway, let's go round up the others. The mission is complete, so we don't need to stay much longer," Before walking off.

Lubbock spared one last quick glance at Zanku before following.

(Scene break.)

What hell happened!?" Yelled Sayo as the door to Ieyasu's room was opened with a loud slam.

"Nice to see you too," Said the bandaged up Ieyasu sarcastically from his bed while Tatsumi was finishing some wrapping gauze around his arm. Blood stained gauze was wrapped all over his body and the only thing he wore was a pair of blue boxers

"What were you thinking fighting a psychopath with a teigu by yourself? You could've been killed!"

"Well next time I end up fighting someone like Zanku again, I'll be sure to ask him for a time-out to get some friends. I'm sure he'd be willing to wait like a civilized gentleman."

"This not something to joke about, jackass!" Sayo snapped at him.

"Okay, let's just calm down, please," Said Tatsumi, who would prefer not to have to hear another argument between the two. He may love his friends, but they could give him a serious headache when they start butting heads. "What's done is done. The important thing is that he's alive to tell the tale."

"Thank you, Tatsumi," Said Ieyasu.

"But she's right, though," Tatsumi added.

"God dammit, not you too!"

"Look, it's just..." Tatsumi sighed as he continued "You were up against a psycho with a highly dangerous weapon that you didn't have any knowledge on how to combat and you didn't even consider retreating to at least get some backup?"

"I couldn't just run away from him. Besides, I didn't even know where I was or even were to find the rest of the team," Said Ieyasu.

"How did even get you even get there?" Asked Sayo.

"He used some weird illusion thing that made me see Tatsumi and tricked me into following him." Ieyasu explained. "And even if I did, like I said, I still would've fought him. It wouldn't even have mattered if I died as long as I could've weake-"

"NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!!" Tatsumi suddenly yelled in anger as he slammed his fist onto the nightstand. His knuckles were white from how tightly his fists were clenched while his eyes held such anger, that it was almost as if Ieyasu had just spat on the graves of Tatsumi's ancestors. "Don't you EVER say that your death wouldn't matter again."

Tatsumi's sudden shift in mood had caught his friends off-guard. Just a few seconds, he was completely calm and composed. Now, his mood made a complete one-eighty.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry but... Please don't say something like that again," Pleaded Tatsumi as he started to calm down.

"Dude, it's okay," Said Ieyasu. "I'm not gonna croak anytime soon. Besides, we made a promise to each other, remember?"

"He's right," Sayo chimed in. "None of us are going to die Tatsumi. But if either of you so much as take one step into the afterlife, I will personally kick your ass, you got that?"

"Hey, why are you looking at me when you say that?" Asked Ieyasu.

"Because I know you," Sayo replied, making him growl as Tatsumi chuckled at his friends' usual antics.

"Anyway, I'll finish patching Ieyasu up, okay Tatsumi?"

"Yeah, okay. I needed to go eat something anyway. Akame ate all of the provisions INCLUDING mine. Have I mentioned how much her appetite confuses me? Because it confuses beyond hell." As Tatsumi walked to the door, he then added "Play nice, you too."

"Okay, mom," Joked Ieyasu, to which Tatsumi responded by flipping him the bird as he closed the door on his way out.

(Scene break.)

"Well shit, looks like I missed all the fun."

Back at the imperial capital, a man gazed at Zanku's body with disappointment evident in his eyes. His attire consisted of simple white pants and a brown jacket with the hood pulled over his head. "I come all this way for some decent entertainment, walking up and down the streets for hours, and this is what happens? Bah, I should've just stayed home. At least there, I could've had fun playing with some prisoners in the dungeons."

The stranger kicked Zanku's body as he continued "Well, if he died this quickly, then he probably wasn't that much of a good toy after all. Though, now I have to listen to my old man rant about my failure and how I should be more responsible and yada yada."

 **'He was here,'** spoke a deep, menacing voice in his mind.

"My old man?"

 **'You know whom I speak of.'**

"Yeah, I know. Although, I don't remember him being a fan of guns," He said as bent down to get a better look at the hole in Zanku's head. "I'm guessing a friend of his?"

 **'Regardless, Metatron's vessel was indeed here. I can feel his lingering presence.** **And we missed him,'** The voice finished with a growl.

"I guess I should've expected someone like him to show up. Well, whatever. It's not like I could've done much to him. This place is full of people and while I don't care about any collateral damage, there's only so much I can do before I get into serious trouble. Besides..."

Black and red demonic looking wings suddenly sprouted from his back as he said "I want our reunion to be special" before taking off.

 _To be continued._


End file.
